Star Wars Re-imagined Episode III: Dark Side Triumphant
by jdLevengood
Summary: The conclusion of the my re-imagined prequel trilogy. After betraying the Jedi and initiating the Jedi Purge, Darth Vader hunts down the last of the Jedi, including his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Meanwhile, Padme Amidala, after giving birth to the twins, comes out of hiding to try and find Vader and turn him back to the light.
1. Chapter 1

**Padme Amidala has returned to Tatooine, the home planet of her husband in order to hide her children from the clutches of Darth Vader. With the existence of his children unknown to him, the evil Lord Vader is obsessed with tracking down and eliminating the last of the Jedi. **

**Since the end of the Clone Wars, the Jedi who escaped the Purge have been on the run from Vader and the forces of the Empire. A few who are left are seeking out Obi-Wan Kenobi, the last member of the Jedi Council left alive, who they have heard has established a sanctuary for the Jedi.**

**Pursued by the sinister agents of the newly formed Empire, a small group of Jedi races to the sanctuary, hoping they can find a way to rebuild their fallen order.**

**...**

A medium-sized transport streaks through space, heading directly for the planet of Mandalore. Trailing behind it is a small fighter, circling around the transport as it fires one shot after another at it. The transport is trying to fire back, but the pilot of the fighter is maneuvering so deftly it isn't giving the transport a stable target to hit. While the fighter pilot scores several direct hits on the transport, he is careful with his attacks. He doesn't want to destroy the ship, he just wants to damage it enough to force it to land instead of escaping into hyperspace. After getting in several hits to destroy its shields, he gets in a few more that nearly breach the hull. Realizing they need to seek safety, the transport full of Jedi flies towards the surface of Mandalore.

With its engines still intact, the pilot of the transport believes it can evade its pursuer and make a safe, but hidden, landing. The fighter pilot understands what they are trying to do, and severely damages its engines with a couple of well-placed blasts. The damage doesn't cause it to fall from the sky, but it is severe enough to force the ship to land before it can evade the fighter.

Making a rough landing in a grassy valley, the transport skids to a stop right before it is torn apart by a rocky outcropping. The collision is so violent it tears the cockpit from the cargo hold containing the Jedi. Knowing almost all the Jedi are in the cargo hold, the fighter pilot lands his ship behind it in order to cover one of the avenues of their escape. Wanting to corner them before they have a chance to escape, he leaps high into the air and lands right on the top of the cargo hold. As he does so, he sees the Jedi in the cockpit running away with the aid of the Force. He can't make out too many features of the Jedi, as their robes do much to conceal them. He curses to himself as he realizes at least one Jedi is going to get away.

Inside the transport, the Jedi take their battle positions. The atmosphere is intense as they wait for the coming attack.

"It's definitely Vader," says one of the elder Jedi. He is breathing heavily as he stares at the ceiling, trying to follow the sound of the footsteps.

"The fact the fighter pilot was Vader was evident from the flying ability he was showing." Shaak Ti was the Jedi Master leading this small group of survivors. Over the past two years, she had lost almost everyone she had even known to the Jedi Purge. She was determined not to let this last group suffer the same fate.

"Can you sense if Ahsoka survived the crash? How is she doing?"

Shaak Ti closed her eyes as she reached out to sense her fellow Twi'lek. "She made it through the crash just fine and is heading towards the capital."

"Why would she abandon us like that?" The elder Jedi was screaming in anger. "If she attacked Vader, she could have kept him occupied for us to attack with numbers."

"She is doing the right thing, she is going to find reinforcements," Shaak Ti send in defense of the young Knight. "If Obi-Wan is here, then he will be in the capital, which is just beyond the nearest city. Ahsoka attacking Vader would have meant she would have had to fight him in the open field, which would have been to his advantage. In the open, he would have the advantage. He could make us chase him. He could practice a divide and conquer strategy against us. If we make him come in here against us, the enclosed space will greatly restrict his movement. We can more easily gang up against him in here, keep him from escaping. If we can corner him, we can hold him until the other Jedi arrive."

"Hold him?" the elder Jedi screamed. "Why don't we just kill him the first chance we get."

"Because we need to learn what he knows. He is the second most powerful man in the Empire, and if we are going to overthrow the regime, we need to learn its weaknesses from him."

"Overthrow the Empire?" the elder Jedi screamed. "We are all but eliminated from the galaxy. We need to think about our own survival, not saving the galaxy from itself."

"We are Jedi, and our primary duty is to defend the citizens of this nation. Our own survival is secondary."

"If we don't worry about our own survival, we are not going to be able to do anything to help anyone."

"Listen, can we just concentrate on not getting killed by Vader." One of the young padawans felt the need to speak up and end the argument. In doing so, he proved himself to be very insightful. It was remarkable, as he had only been a padawan for a year. He had been born Force-sensitive but went undiscovered by the Jedi. When they came across him on Gamorr they recruited him out of desperation. He hated the Empire and was enthusiastic to fight it. He proved himself to be a quick study and in no time became a skilled fighter with a lightsaber. Up to that moment, however, he had only fought the lowly soldiers of the Empire. Fighting Darth Vadar was an entirely different animal, and he had no idea what he was going to do.

...

Vader removed his hand from where it had been pressed against the ship as he stood. He had been using a Sith technique to listen to the Jedi as they discussed what they were going to do against him. He gleamed little about their attack plan, other than they were going to stay inside and wait for him. The more interesting news was the revelation Obi-Wan was potentially on the planet. Vader was skeptical that was true, he believed he would have been able to feel the presence of his former master if he was in the capital nearby. It was possible this group of Jedi were simply following old information. Obi-Wan had been here at one point but left recently. If that was true, then there had to be somebody around who knew where he was. Once he dispatched this group of Jedi, he would have to hunt down who Obi-Wan had been staying with.

After looking around to make sure he was alone, Vader carefully removed the mask he had been wearing to conceal his identity. He had been wearing it during his time in Thrawn's fleet, as he didn't want anyone to recognize him as the Jedi he had once been. He was trying to build a reputation as a Sith, and the less people were reminded he was a Jedi, the better. With the Jedi he was confronting, there was no need to hide his identity. Because of Obi-Wan, they knew he had once been Anakin Skywalker. Besides the pointlessness of trying to hide his identity, he took off the mask because he wanted a clear view of the faces of the Jedi as he killed them.

...

The Jedi in the transport listened intently as they heard the footsteps of Vader walking along the top of the ship. They were all thinking of the reputation he had, how he had single-handedly slain groups of Jedi much larger than theirs. Doubts were beginning to creep into their minds, making them believe they would be no different from the rest.

They could hear the singe of a lightsaber as it cut through the metal roof. It was coming from the room directly behind the one they were huddled in. A couple of the younger Jedi moved to enter that room.

"Don't do that," Shaak Ti yelled. "Let him come to us. He will think he has the initiative, but he will be mistaken." They heard the sound of Vader's boots hit the ground in the adjacent room.

Every Jedi in the cargo hold tensed up again as they saw a hole in the blast door start to melt. Once enough of it had burnt off, a red lightsaber appeared through it. One of the young Jedi wanted to charge at the door and stick their lightsaber through it and impale the Sith Lord on the other side. Shaak Ti realized what he wanted to do when he started walking towards the blast door.

"Stay where you are," she said with emphasis. "We are going to make him come to us."

Slowly, the red lightsaber started cutting a circle in the blast door. The emotions of the Jedi were all over the place as many of them couldn't stand just having to wait for the Sith Lord to slowly cut through the door and come after them. The young padawan who had spoken up earlier had an idea.

"Why don't we surprise him and open the door on him. He will be taken off guard and his lightsaber may even get caught in the opening door. We can use the moment of surprise to charge and defeat him."

"No," Shaak Ti answered. The hole he is cutting will not be easy for him to attack through. Our best bet for defeating him is to attack him the moment he tries to come through that hole. He will be off balance and vulnerable."

The rest of the Jedi didn't like Shaak Ti's plan but felt obliged to follow it. They didn't like having to just stand there and wait for Vader to come after them. The intensity of the matter was too much for many of them, and they let their guard down for a moment. The Sith Lord still had a way to go to cut through the door, they could relax for a moment.

Vader never had any intention of cutting through the door all the way. He had figured out what they had planned. When there was just a foot of door left to cut through, he used the Force to push the entire door off the wall and send it flying to the back of the cargo hold. The Jedi had not been expecting it and were completely taken aback. They were all stunned for a moment.

That moment was all Vader needed to run through the wide-open door. Shaak Ti had placed herself right next to the door. She had been expecting to attack him when he jumped through the narrow hole. She was the most shocked by Vader's actions and ended up being completely frozen. He was able to slice her in two the second he stepped into the cargo hold. She had been unable to make a single move to defend herself.

Many of the other Jedi were stunned into inaction by Vader's actions and the death of their commander. The Jedi who were not stunned tried to charge at Vadar but had to move around their frozen compatriots to do so. It greatly restricted their movement, allowing Vadar to seize the initiative and charge at them as he pleased. He sliced through the Jedi like they were battle droids.

In a matter of seconds, there were just two Jedi left. The young padawn who had only been with the Jedi for a year had been too frozen to make a move against Vadar, even as the others died. The other Jedi left the was elder one, who Vader had Force pushed to the back of the cargo hold.

The young padawan regained himself just enough to run backwards and join the elder Jedi against the back wall. The two Jedi stood with their backs touching the wall, as if they could save themselves by phasing through it. They were too stunned by the slaughter they had witnessed to say or do anything. The younger Jedi looked as if he was going to break down sobbing. The older Jedi, however, held up his lightsaber as he readied himself for the attack he knew was coming.

Attacking, Vader charged right at the younger and more fearful Jedi. He swung his lightsaber wide to put a large amount of force into it. The lengthy swing gave the young padawan more than enough time to bring up his lightsaber to block Vader's, and that was exactly what he was counting on. There lightsabers hit each other, but Vadar's swing had so much momentum behind it that it pushed the padawan's lightsaber right into the throat of the older Jedi.

The young padawan screamed in anguish when he saw it was his lightsaber that had killed his companion. He was so shocked and guilty over what happened he could do nothing but stare at the dead body of the old Jedi as he collapsed to the floor.

While Vader could have immediately swung his lightsaber back and killed the young Jedi, he took a moment to savor the look of horror on his face. He could feel the sense of failure the Jedi was experiencing.

When Vader believed the padawn had enough time to digest what had happened, he went ahead and finished him. He smiled over the knowledge the padawan's last thoughts were that he was dying a failure. The smile stayed on Vader's face as he surveyed the rest of his handiwork.

...

Admiral Palleon took the final check-in call from the fleet. They had come to the Mandalore system with Darth Vader, who had been following a Jedi transport. He chased them to the surface, and they were waiting to hear from him. While he was dealing with the Jedi, they were encircling the planet to blockade it. Vadar wanted to make sure whoever the Jedi were there to find did not try and flee. After Palleon radioed the last ship that needed to get in position, his console indicated he had an incoming transmission from the surface.

"We have an incoming transmission from Darth Vader, Grand Admiral Thrawn," Palleon said.

"Let me see it," Thrawn commanded.

A large holographic image of Vader's face appeared before the two. As he knew he was just talking to Thrawn and Palleon, he was able to communicate without wearing his mask. "I have eliminated all the Jedi save one. I believe she is making her way to the capital to try and find Obi-Wan Kenobi, although I sense he has already left the planet. I will be trying to follow her and will require a platoon of clone troopers. Send then down to me, then take your flagship back to Coruscant, but leave the rest of your fleet behind. I will be commanding them personally."

Palleon was surprised Darth Vader would have the gumption to just commandeer the fleet like that, but there was nothing Thrawn could do. Vader was the second most powerful man in the galaxy, he outranked Thrawn, and could command him to do whatever he wanted. While Vader had the power to do whatever he wanted, Palleon was confused why the man would want control over the entire fleet. Over the past year and a half, Thrawn and Vadar had worked very well together. This was the first time they had encountered Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Palleon guessed Vader wanted direct command of the fleet for capturing the Jedi. If he succeeded in killing or capturing him, he could claim all the credit for himself instead of having to split it with Thrawn.

Thrawn bowed gracefully to the holo-image of Vader's face. Palleon understood his superior welcomed the command to return to Coruscant. Thrawn quickly explained to Vadar why he was more than happy to be sent away.

"I would like to inform you I have no hard feelings about being sent away, as leaving for Coruscant is to my benefit. I did not bring this up with you earlier, but this was always set to be my last mission for the Empire. With the establishment of the Empire and the near elimination of the Jedi, order has been restored to this area of the galaxy, a situation I was sent here to aid. With that mission now complete, I will soon be returning home."

"And you just couldn't leave without saying good-bye?" With the super-sized image of Vader before them, the smirk that appeared was readily apparent to Thrawn and Palleon.

"In a way yes, as I want to give you some advice. Despite the fact I am leaving, I would like to see order maintained in this region of the galaxy so that my nation does not suffer the same problems that caused me to come here in the first place. Going along with that, I would like to see this Empire ruled by a strong leader that can maintain that order. I have come to believe you are more qualified to wield power than Palpatine. His ability to manipulate people and events served him well for seizing power, but a completely different set of abilities is going to be required to hold on to power and retain order. It was been plain to me that you are more qualified to hold the Empire together. I would suggest finding a way to overthrow Palpatine and seize power for yourself. You are going to have to be careful about the way you go about it. Palpatine is under no illusions about you and will be expecting it. It would not surprise me that despite his recent reliance on you, he will be looking to replace you one day himself. He is very adept at stabbing close allies in the back. Be wary. I just wanted to tell you this before I left."

Vader shut down the communicator without replying to Thrawn. Thrawn thought nothing of the apparent slight. He turned to Palleon to give some orders.

"Send the message that we discussed earlier to shuttle 1138. Then, radio the ship's captain to set a course for Coruscant. I will be in my chambers."

"Yes, admiral." Palleon bowed to the man as he took his leave. He sent out the pre-recorded message Thrawn referred to. It was a message for Secretary Amidala, who Thrawn had allowed to escape in shuttle 1138 a year and half ago. He sent it out first, as he wanted to make sure it went out before they jumped to hyperspace. Once the message was out, he radioed the ship's captain and told him they were returning to Coruscant.


	2. Chapter 2: Twins in Hiding

**Chapter 2: Twins in hiding**

Artoo led the way as he and Threepio made their way across the sand dunes of Tatooine. They were just coming back from one of their regular visits to the shuttle Padme had arrived in. It was currently hidden away in the middle of a rocky outcropping, with all its systems shut down except for its communicator. It had been left on to record all the transmissions it could. The computer followed a program to record all the news feeds and identify any story that would be important to Padme. Every couple days, the two droids went out to analyze the ship's computer and report back to Padme if there was anything she needed to know.

The ship was set up to intercept and analyze messages sent through the encrypted diplomatic channels. Padme wanted to keep abreast with the news of the galaxy, the real news of what was occurring and not simply the censored reports being put out by the Emperor's lackeys. The droids were returning with the ship's assessment of the current situation in the galaxy. The emperor was continuing to consolidate power, with the Jedi being hunted to the point of extermination.

When the droids came over the last dune preceding the Lars homestead, they were spotted by Owen. He had just stepped out to see if they were coming when he spotted them. Anxious to hear if they were returning with anything significant, he walked out to talk to them.

In giving all his attention to the droids, Own failed to notice the young infant crawling up the stairs behind him. The baby was wondering where his uncle was trying to run off to and crawled up the stairs to see. When he reached the top, he started crying as the sun was hurting his eyes. He expected his uncle to hear him and come to his rescue, but he was too far away.

"Luke. Luke." The boy heard the familiar voice of his aunt calling his name behind him. He stopped crying as he turned around to look down the hallway, but he couldn't see her. He knew she had to be back there, and he wanted to crawl to her. He looked down at the stairs but was unsure how he was going to descend them. Upset that he was stuck, he started to cry again.

The child's cries alerted his aunt to his location. "How did you get all the way out here?" she asked as she ran up the stairs and picked him up. She took a quick glance at her husband, who was speaking with the droids.

"You would crawl away from this place and all the way to Anchorhead if we let you, wouldn't you?" Beru said to Luke. The baby stopped its crying and laid its head on its aunt's shoulder as she headed back inside. "Come on now, you can't be tired already. You just woke up from your nap."

Beru went straight to the playroom, where she found Padme with her daughter. She was sitting on the ground, trying to get Leia to walk to her. The child had been able to stand on her own for a while now but had yet to take her first step without falling. Wanting her daughter to take her first step, Padme stood Leia up before taking a few steps back.

"Come on, Leia. Walk to mommy." Padme patted the ground in front of her to show the child where she wanted her to walk. Leia just stuck her finger in her mouth as she looked between her mother and the spot on the floor.

"Look, your sister is awake and energetic," Beru said to Luke.

Padme glance up at her son in Beru's arms. Right as she looked away, Leia tried to take a step, but fell the moment her foot hit the ground. Padme reached out to help her daughter but halted when she saw the child was pulling herself back on to her feet. Leia tried to take another step but fell in the same manner. Unwilling to give it another attempt, she simply crawled to her mother.

"That was a good attempt, Leia," Padme said as she picked up her daughter. She turned her attention to her son, still resting in the arms of his aunt.

"Where did he try to run off to?" she asked Beru as she stood.

"He was running after Owen, who had gone outside to talk to the droids. The two of them just made it back. This little guy made it all the way to the top of the stairs but didn't quite know how to get himself down from there."

Padme's mood sunk like a rock as the mention of the droids reminded her of the horrors that were occurring in the outside world. She stared down at the floor. Leia cooed and waved her arms to try and get her mother's attention. She was unsuccessful, and soon gave up.

"There probably isn't any news to report," Beru said. "Owen would have run straight down here if there was."

Breathing a sigh, Padme was both relieved and dejected. No news didn't necessarily mean there was truly nothing happening. All it meant was there was nothing unexpected happening. The Emperor was still consolidating power and crushing dissent. She wished she could do something, she felt horrible sitting on the sidelines, but she had made a deal with Thrawn she felt she needed to keep.

Luke seemed to be trying to get out of Beru's grip. His eyes were focused on something in their bedroom across the hall. Beru followed his gaze to his toy spaceship on the ground. He was clearly reaching for it. For a moment, Beru wondered if he might be trying to call it to him with the Force.

"Luke wants to play with something in the other room."

"Okay." After Beru disappeared, Padme went back to giving Leia her full attention. The baby responded with joy and started cooing and laughing again. She only got her mother's undivided attention for a few minutes, though. Once Owen appeared, she ignored her baby for a moment to talk to him.

"Are the droids alright?" Padme knew the only thing that would have held up Owen was having to service the droids.

"They are the same as always. Threepio thought the long journey through the desert filled his gears with so much sand he was close to breaking down. After ignoring him the last two times, I really had to give him a bath to clean him out. Otherwise, he would be howling for daya about it. He's out in the workshop now."

Padme snickered over the thought of how insufferable Threepio could be. "What about R2-D2?"

"He's the same as always as well," Owen replied. "He's roaming around the place right now."

"And what about the news he brought back."

"Everything is in the main computer. I didn't look through it myself. The algorithms you run didn't identify anything of significance. You can look through them yourself anytime you want to."

"Thank you, Owen." After he disappeared, Padme stepped out of the playroom to join Luke and Beru. Just when she made it into the hall, Artoo rolled up to her, giving her a signal of three evenly spaced bleeps. It was the signal she had told him to give her in the event Thrawn sent her a message. Her heart leapt into her chest with elation. She motioned to Artoo to follow her back into the playroom, making sure Beru was still occupied with Luke. She had not told them she had an agreement with Thrawn to return to the Empire after he left it.

Once she was alone with Artoo, she knelt as she pulled out the datapad she always kept with her. She hooked it up to Artoo so he could send her the message from Thrawn. The datapad shook in her hand as she read the message.

TWO WEEKS

For a moment, Padme felt faint as she realized this was it. This was the message she had been waiting for, but now that it had come, she found herself wishing it hadn't. She had grown comfortable living with Owen and Beru and her two children and she didn't want to leave. She knew she had to leave, though, as she had responsibilities to the galaxy. She had to leave and find a way to combat the Emperor, and her husband. Along with the message from Thrawn, she had downloaded all the news the ship had obtained. She began going through it to see if there was anything in there that would help her return to the Empire.

**...**

Vader and the platoon of clone troopers got some curious glances as they walked into the outskirts of the city. The citizens apparently thought nothing of the group, as they paid them little attention as they walked by and went about their business. Vader scowled at them, knowing they would be cowering in fear if they were able to recognize him by sight. He had his mask on, but his visage was unrecognizable to the citizens of the Empire. While the name of Darth Vader was known and feared throughout the galaxy, no one knew what he looked like. It was Palpatine's idea to keep his image a secret, as he believed it would allow Vader to hunt the Jedi discreetly.

Vader was angered by every aspect of his identity being kept secret. He wanted to be known, he wanted to see the looks of fear on the faces of others when he was recognized. He didn't care about being able to hunt incognito. He preferred the Jedi being tipped off to the fact he was hunting them, as it would smoke them out and allow him to attack. That was how he wanted to operate. Sidious forever preached to work by subterfuge, as it was the Sith way. He saw hunting by subterfuge a sign of weakness. If that was the Sith way, then he wanted no part of it. He intended to be a different kind of Sith. One who used raw power and ability to get what he wanted.

As he looked around, Vader realized that raw power was not going to get the job done in this situation. Vader knew she was on her way to the capital, hiding among the citizenry as she tried to make her way there. For a moment, he thought about hiring a local bounty hunter who knew the planet to help him in his search, but quickly rejected that plan. He thought it would be best to get help from the top, ask the planetary government officials for assistance. Mandalore was an Empire system, and they were obligated to follow his orders. He thought it would be best to seek their assistance in his search for the Jedi. They would have the necessary knowledge to help him as well as the authority to take him anywhere he needed to go. He radioed the political officer on the fleet and instructed him to set up everything with the local government.

**...**

After putting the twins down for a nap, Padme joined Owen and Beru for dinner. The dinner conversation started out rather pleasant, with Beru and Padme sharing stories about what the babies did that day. Owen stayed silent as the women talked.

When Padme and Beru reached a lull in their conversation, Padme decided it was time to change gears and bring up what she had planned. "I was reading over the news stories that came back with R2-D2. You were right Owen, there wasn't any news of significance, at least none concerning politics or the Jedi. However, there were a couple stories about a new initiative by the Em-, by the government I mean." Padme shook her head over the fact she had almost said a word she had forbidden to be spoken in the house. "They are undertaking an initiative to help war refugees resettle. Specifically, those who no longer have a home to return to. Several systems have agreed to settle refugees."

Owen and Beru gave each other a tentative glance as they braced themselves for what was about to come. Padme continued. "It appears they are going to be attempting to move and resettle a high number of people throughout the galaxy. With a situation like that, it would be easy for me to take advantage of the situation. I could get a false identification and board a refugee ship. There is one that is scheduled to leave here in several days. Once I am back in the Republic, I could make some contacts, and find a way to return home, discreetly, of course."

"Whatever you decide to do, we will support," Beru said. "It has been a joy to have you and the babies here. I will be sorry to see the three of you go."

Padme felt dejected as she looked down. She knew how much Beru enjoyed having the babies around. It pained her that she might have to take them away.

With Padme silent, Owen took the moment to make known his disapproval of her plan. "You don't have to leave here and do anything. I know you think otherwise, but there is nothing for you to do. The galaxy has trillions of people in it, what makes you think you can alter the path it is on at all. You are safe with us here. You can have a good life here. You do have a good life here. You have your children. They are safe here. No one knows about them. Everyone thinks you are dead. Leaving here would just cause more trouble for you, and everyone you love."

"But there is something I can do," Padme pleaded. "If I can reach Anakin, I can turn him back. That will end all of this."

"I know I don't have the understanding of politics that you do, but what is happening now is not about just one man. Turning him back will not change everything. Trying to change things will only reveal you are alive. They might even find out about the children. Please, stay here. Keep yourself and your children safe. And besides that, given your role in everything that transpired, can anyone really count on you to set things right."

Owen had said the wrong thing and knew it. Before he could apologize though, Padme had stormed away from the table. Feeling guilty, he looked across the table at his wife.

"I wasn't too far out of line there, was I?" She gave him a glare of disapproval before going back to her meal.

Wanting to get away, Padme stepped outside just as the twin suns of Tatooine were setting. She walked a short distance before stopping to take in the sunset. The night wind was beginning to swirl, forcing her to push it away from her face so her eyes weren't covered. The beauty of the sunset calmed her, but also reminded her of Anakin. She remembered the two of them watching the sunset together on Naboo the night they were married.

Padme felt as if a huge weight hit her as she realized what she needed to do. Fighting back tears, she looked down before looking back at the sunset. She wanted Anakin back. The best moments they had together ran through her mind, serving to remind of her what she and her children could have if Anakin was himself again. After the two suns disappeared over the horizon, she walked back inside, knowing what she had to do.


	3. Chapter 3: Jedi Hunt

**Chapter 3 : Jedi Hunt**

Vader sat on a rock as he waited for officials from the government of Mandalore to come out. He was on the outskirts of Darius, the city nearest, Sundari, the capital city of Mandalore. The government officials had a decent distance to come, but given the priority of meeting him, he knew they should have been traveling with the utmost haste.

As he waited, he continued to get looks from everyone, none of whom seemed to realize he was someone important, despite the platoon of clone troopers with him. It angered him, but he tried to stay focused on the task at hand. Obi-Wan might have been here, and if he had, he would be able to find out where he had gone. The end of the Jedi was close at hand, and once it was over, everyone would know who he was and recognize him.

As he waited for the Mandalorian officials, he went over in his mind what he remembered about Ahsoka, the Jedi he was hunting. He had met her a few times, all shortly after he had become a Jedi Knight. He was on Coruscant for some rest and relaxation and had been recruited to help train the younglings. Ahsoka was part of that group, and he found her the best of the bunch. She was close to being assigned to a Jedi as a padawan, and Anakin heard there was consideration that she would be assigned to him. Nothing came of it, as Anakin knew the Council didn't want him to be saddled with a trainee. They needed him to be free to win the war for them.

Vader was watching the sky when he saw two skiffs finally appear. They landed just a short distance from him in the center of the market square. The skiffs were mostly empty, save for a few people dressed as Mandalorian guards, and one large man with blond hair and fair skin dressed as a high-ranking government official. The guards stayed where they were as the large man walked up to meet Vader.

As the man approached him, Vader took notice of how he carried himself. The man walked with an air of confidence and authority. He had been wondering if they would send out somebody who would cower in fear over dealing with the Empire's most notorious enforcer. He was glad to feel through the Force the man did not have any fear of him. In this context, he liked that he would be dealing with someone who didn't fear him. It meant he would get honesty from him. He had feared he would get a craven politician who would tell any lie he could in order to try and please him.

"I take it you are Lord Vader." The man bowed to Vader when he reached him. "I am Korkie Kryze, nephew of Duchess Satine Kryz. She dispatched me to come here and take you to the presidential palace to meet with her personally. She wanted you to know that the presidential palace is yours to stay in, and that every facet of our government is at your disposal in hunting down this Jedi. We understand the horrible danger our planet is in by having this enemy of the Empire running free, and we want to do everything we can to apprehend them. Satine wants you to know she has already alerted all the security forces on the planet and told them to be on the lookout for any Jedi."

Korkie's words were exactly what he was expecting from any butt-kissing politician who was trying to impress him. He stood and walked right past the man, failing to greet him. He ordered the clone troopers to load on to the skiffs as he walked on to the one that had been carrying Korkie when it arrived. Korkie hurriedly followed him. Once all the clone troopers were aboard the skiffs, they took off and headed for the presidential palace.

**...**

Padme had difficulty sleeping, as she was tossing and turning with indecision. She had an idea on how to leave but wasn't sure how it was really going to work. It was also going to be tough to break the news to Beru and Owen. Then, there was the whole situation with the twins. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle both by herself, but she couldn't bear the thought of being separated from either of them. She slept in fits and starts. At one point when she woke, she thought she heard one of the babies make a short cry. Since she was having trouble sleeping anyway, she figured she might as well check on them. She got up, put on a robe, and walked across the hall to the twins' room. She was surprised to see that Beru had beaten her there.

"Are they okay?" Padme asked.

"Yes, they were both sleeping when I got here. I guess one of them woke up for a second, but they must have fallen asleep again."

"You've been really good with the twins," Padme said. Beru seemed embarrassed by the compliment.

"I'm just doing what anybody else would be doing."

"Not quite, you're treating them if they were your own children, and I really appreciate that." Padme took a moment to consider if she should bring up the decision she was wrestling with. "I trust you completely to raise them if anything happened to me."

Beru looked completely dejected as she realized exactly what Padme was talking about. "You're telling me this because you've decided to leave, haven't you?"

"Yes," Padme was feeling so bad she could barely get the word out.

"Your children will be safe with me, for however long you need me to take care of them. Even if the worst happens-" Beru caught herself, as she knew she had said too much.

"We don't have to shy away from the consequences of what might happen," Padme said. "I know leaving here could result in my death, and leave my children motherless, but I feel it is a risk I have to take to bring their father back. This is not just about us being a family but saving the galaxy from the darkness that has engulfed it. If I can turn Anakin back, then everything can go back to the way it was. It is a chance I have to take."

Beru looked away from Padme because she didn't want to say what she should have. While Owen had gone a bit too far earlier, he had mostly been right. The Jedi were eliminated, the Emperor was generally accepted as the autocratic ruler of the galaxy. Things were not going to just go back to the way they were. Even if Anakin did turn back, there would be numerous crimes he would have to answer for. The four of them ever being a family was impossible.

"You didn't say much at dinner, Beru. Do you agree with your husband? Do you think I am being irrational in trying to leave and save Anakin?"

Beru hated that Padme was putting her on the spot like this. She knew she could have raised all the same objections that Owen did, but they would do no good. Padme was going to leave no matter what. She thought about how she could best avoid answering without lying.

"I knew Anakin for a long time. In my mind, he will always be the selfless hero who stood up to every slave master in our city so Owen and I could be free to marry. He was a good man, so good, that unlike Owen, I find it impossible to believe he could have ever turned into the man he is now. Since I don't understand how he could have ever become this Vadar, I don't know if he could be turned back or not. I know that deep down he is good, but whatever has a hold of him must be so powerful, that I don't know if he can ever be the man he once was. As I said before, I will trust you with whatever decision you make. You can leave the twins here. It will be a joy for me to take care of them."

"If I do leave, I think I will be taking one of the babies with me. I don't quite have everything worked out, but I think I am going to need one of them to blend in better. I will make a better-looking refugee if I am seen as a desperate single mother. That will make it easier for me to reach home without being recognized. Once there, I can leave the baby with my sister as I try to find Anakin."

"As I said before, I will support whatever you do." Beru left the room as she had heard enough, and she didn't want to be put on the spot to say anything else she didn't believe in.

**...**

The landing platform on the top of Mandalore's presidential palace wasn't large enough to hold both skiffs at once. Korkie was going to have their skiff land first, but Vader requested the other skiff, the one holding most of the clone troopers, land first. He wanted the soldiers on the ground before him. Korkie obeyed his request, landing their skiff on the platform after the other one exited it.

As soon as Vader stepped off his skiff, the turbolift doors in front of him opened to reveal a human female. She was wearing a very regal gown that completely covered most of her skin, it even encompassed her neck, leaving little more than her face visible. Her skin was light and fair and her eyes blue. Her blond hair appeared to be rather long, but it was hard to tell as it was wrapped up with a very elaborate hair dress. He wondered if she was always dressed like this during the day, or if she had just put on her formal clothes upon receiving the message he was arriving. As the woman walked towards Vadar, she did her best to keep her posture extra straight and her head held high and steady. He wondered if she looked and acted like this for everyone, or if she was just trying to impress him.

"I am Duchess Satine Kryze, leader of Mandalore. It is my great pleasure to welcome you here, Lord Vadar. In case my nephew didn't explain-"

"He explained everything to me on the way here," Vader said as he walked past Satine. He smiled underneath his mask as he could feel the confusion in everyone. They had not been expecting him to forgo protocol like that. Almost everyone was frozen with confusion, only one of Satine's aides had the wherewithal to hurry after Vadar to see if he needed anything. The man was a fast runner and caught up to Vadar quickly. He was astute enough to know he didn't need to introduce himself, he just needed to listen to Vadar as they walked.

"I was offered the Duchess's quarters should I need to rest," Vader said to the man. "I am going to take her up on the offer immediately, can you show me the way?"

"Uh, yes, I can." They had reached the turbolift, and the aide pressed the button. The door opened immediately, and after the door closed on the two of them, Vadar continued telling the aide what he needed. "My personal shuttle will be arriving shortly. I radioed for it on the ride here. It contains some of my personal belongings that I will need during my time here. The attendants of mine on it will know what to do, all you have to do is show them to my quarters here."

When the turbolift opened, the aide led the way. "The clone troopers will need quarters as well," Vader continued. "Korkie didn't say if anything was being provided for them. They don't need much, just a room with a couple cots. They are used to cramp quarters. They will also need meals prepared for them. It will be relatively easy, as they all have the exact same tastes."

They did not have to walk far after exiting the turbolift. "Your quarters are right here, Lord Vader." He entered the code for the door, and it slid open to reveal a luxurious suite. Vader walked into the elaborately decorated living room. He turned his nose up at the décor, reminding himself that he would only be staying a short time. He looked around until he could see the bedroom. It appeared unremarkable and serviceable. He would sleep well in it.

"When the shuttle arrives, have all my things brought down here and left in the living room. I will be sleeping in the bedroom and am not to be disturbed." Vader took a moment to take a measure of the man. He reached out with the Force and could feel the man was confident and not the least bit intimidated at the thought of serving Vader. He could tell he would be a good man to have in his employ.

"Take this," he said as he held out a communicator. The aide took it and wasted no time in pocketing it. "Be sure to answer whenever I call and do so discreetly. I am trusting you to be my eyes and ears here. If you do a good job, I am sure you will find the reward more than worth it. Should you fail me, you will meet the same fate as the Jedi."

Before he replied, the aide threw up a little in his mouth before swallowing it. He started trembling but got that under control. "I hope to do a good job for you," he said as he bowed. He hurried out of the room. Vader closed the main door before taking off his helmet and heading to the bedroom.

**...**

Padme pulled the speeder to a stop in front of the office that belonged to the captain of the refugee ship that was set to leave in the next couple days. Having to drive all the way to Mos Eisley, she brought the droids along so they could both receive toon-ups in the city. Exiting the speeder, she told them to wait for her.

The captain saw her pull up and came outside to greet her. "Hi, I'm Captain Rendar, and you are-"

"I'm your two o'clock appointment, and you're supposed to be giving me my new name."

Captain Rendar laughed out loud at Padme's response. "You're quite the clever girl. I thought I could trip you up there, but you were ready for it. I can tell you're going to be fun to deal with. Why don't you come inside, and we can talk business?"

Padme walked past him to go inside while Rendar lingered. She glanced back at him and saw he was taking a long look at the two droids in the speeder. When he noticed she was looking at him he moved quickly and hurried past her, leading her to his office. He talked as they walked.

"This ship is going to be a combination of both authentic refugees and impostors, like you. As you know, there are a lot of authentic refugees that ended up stuck here after they were abandoned by smugglers. With the high number of them, it won't be hard for the impostors like you to fit in. There are a lot of people looking to re-enter civilized society with new identities, and the new refugee initiative the Empire is taking gives people such as you the opportunity to do that, provided that they can get people like me to give them a fake identity and real transportation."

When the two of them reached his office, he took the seat behind the desk as he offered Padme the seat in front of it. "You look intelligent, so I shouldn't have to tell you that it is imperative you are not discovered as an impostor. I could be in serious trouble if that occurs. Because of that, the ship must be full mostly of authentic refugees, meaning the spots for the impostors such as you are limited. This further means that those spots carry quite the price. You told me you had something of great value to hand over in order to buy both your transport and your new identification."

"Yes, I did." As Padme reached into her bag to get the item, she wondered how much of what Rendar told her was complete bullshit. There was a good chance the ship would be full of nothing but impostors he overcharged for the transport. She didn't mind, as she thought money wouldn't be much of an issue to her. Ever since the Battle of Naboo, when they had been stuck on Tatooine with nothing of value to barter, she had made sure to take precautions to make sure that kind of problem never arose again. Everywhere she went, she had at least one valuable piece of jewelry hidden in her clothes. She had made sure to select pieces that would be valuable in every corner of the galaxy.

"I believe you will find this valuable enough to pay for my way." After handing over the piece of jewelry, she put her hand back in her bag and grabbed her blaster. She was ready to draw it in case the captain tried anything.

The captain was obviously impressed by the sight of the jewelry. "This is quite good," he said. "It's worth a lot, worth what I initially gave you as an estimate in cost. However, since we last talked, I have had an enormous amount of interest in other people buying their way on, and the price has gone up." Padme had to do her best to hide the disgust she was feeling. She knew she should have anticipated something such as this happening. She had to remind herself that the most important thing was just to get on that ship. If it cost her more than she thought was fair, she couldn't be concerned about that. The problem for her was she didn't have anything more than that piece of jewelry to buy transport.

Rendar leaned forward as he placed the piece of jewelry on the table. "I couldn't help but notice the two droids you had in your speeder. I was just wondering, what kind of condition are they in."

Padme knew exactly what he wanted. It pained her to even consider giving away R2 and Threepio. She had come to consider the two family over the years. She had to remind herself that she was trying to reunite her real family, and if she had to give up the two droids to do so, then so be it.

"The two droids are in perfect condition. I brought them into the city to have a mechanic give them a scheduled diagnostic test. They both checked out just fine."

"That's great. The R2 unit looked like a pretty standard model. There is never a whole lot of variance with them." Padme had to suppress a laugh. If the man knew anything about R2 he would not have said there was not much variation in his model. "Now the protocol droid, I take it one of his specialties is translation?"

"Yes, it is."

"And how many forms of communication is he fluent in?"

"Over six million, as he won't hesitate to tell you if you ask him."

"That is great. With what you told me; it sounds like the two of them are quite valuable. I have use for both on my ship. If you were willing to hand them over to me, along with that piece of jewelry, it would cover all the costs of your journey and identification, and we could consider this deal closed."

Padme had to take a deep breath, and she still hesitated, but she eventually managed to get out the right words. "Okay, the two droids are yours."

"Great." Rendar held out his hand, and the two shook on the deal. Padme felt sick to her stomach over agreeing to give up the droids.

"You can keep the jewelry," Padme said as she stood. "Consider it my down payment. You will get the droids when the transport leaves."

"That is okay with me."

Padme walked out to the speeder, doing her best to avoid looking at Threepio as she slid into the driver's seat. "Did everything go okay, mistress Padme?"

"Yes, everything is just fine." Padme had to fight back a tear as she started the speeder and drove away.


	4. Chapter 4: Death Watch

**Chapter 4: Death Watch**

The moment Vader woke, he saw there was a message for him. He had the suite's computer play it for him and heard the voice of Satine telling him they needed to discuss their strategy for hunting down the Jedi he was searching for. He radioed back they could come and talk to him immediately. He got out of bed and quickly put on his Sith robe and mask.

Satine and her aides arrived just a moment later. He smiled over the realization they had just been waiting around to talk to him. Satine took a deep bow to greet him, which he didn't return.

"We have run our assessment of every criminal organization on the planet and have concluded that the Jedi is most likely seeking out Death Watch," Satine said.

"They are a hard-core terrorist organization, are they not?" Vader asked.

"Yes, one of the most deadly and dangerous. Lately, they have been carrying out attacks on a very regular basis."

"And do you really believe the Jedi, who are known for peace, would be conspiring with a terrorist organization such as Death Watch?"

"The Jedi are no longer a peaceful organization, it doesn't matter what their history is, they have been labeled a terrorist organization by the Empire." Satine talked slowly as she appeared hesitant to answer. "Their situation has changed. The only organizations that would be willing to work with them now are the hard-core criminals, like Death Watch."

"That is exactly the thought I had. Do you have a plan for investigating them and seeing if the Jedi is with them?"

"I was going to send out our security forces to start questioning known cells of the organization."

"You are allowing known cells of a dangerous terrorist organization to roam free on your planet. Why are these criminals not already in jail?"

"Um, here on this planet, every citizen has certain rights. We can only follow the law." Satine stammered as she had not been expecting a question like that.

"As of now, the law is whatever I say it is. The people only have the rights I say they do. Round up every known cell of Death Watch and imprison them. If you don't find the Jedi among them, I will start the interrogations of the people you bring in. Now leave, and have your people report back to me if they find the Jedi. Tell them they are not to engage her if they don't have to. Have them keep their eyes on them as much as possible so they can guide me to them.

"Yes, Lord Vader."

**...**

Thrawn stood outside the Senate hall. He had just arrived on Coruscant and came right down to the capital building to speak with Palpatine and inform him of his plan to leave the Empire. While he knew the Senate would be in session and Palpatine would be busy, he still raced down to witness the session as he wanted to get a feel for the current political situation. Once he left, any news from the Empire would be minimal, so he wanted to make sure the assessment he left with was as accurate as possible. From his perch, he couldn't quite see everything inside, but he could hear everything, and that was all he needed. Bail Organa was giving a speech, praising the Emperor for his bold leadership. Thrawn knew every word the man was saying was bullshit, but he sounded authentic while saying it.

The sound of Palleon's boots hitting the metallic floor caused him to miss a few things Bail said. "Did you meet the Emperor's secretary and schedule our meeting?" Thrawn asked him.

"Yes, and he was astonished we would even bother with an appointment. As Grand Admiral, you have a direct line to Palpatine you can take advantage of at any moment."

"And did you inform him I had electronically filed my resignation, effective immediately?"

"Yes, I did, and he said that shouldn't matter, but he went ahead and made the appointment, telling us to come by once the Senate session ends." Palleon pursed his lips as there was more he wanted to say, but he didn't feel like talking out in the open. Thrawn understood his aide-de-camp enough to know that there was more he wanted to say. Unlike Palleon, Thrawn felt they were alone enough to avoid any eavesdropping. He knew anyone around would be paying attention to Bail, and not them.

"Is there more you wish to say Lieutenant?" Thrawn could feel Palleon was still hesitant to answer. "Everyone is listening to Bail; we can speak freely."

"I just don't see the need to give up some of the privileges we have. Despite our resignations, we are still going to be doing some important work for the Emperor. Should we really be making things difficult for ourselves by giving up many of the privileges we have?"

"Yes, we should. While we have important work to do for the Emperor, it is imperative that we not be seen as working for the Emperor. We need to show everyone we are normal civilians and are just attending to business before we leave the Empire for good. No one will think anything of what we are doing if we are seen as simply gathering information."

"What about this speech?" Palleon asked. "Are you learning anything useful from it?"

"Yes, I am. Bail Organa is giving a sterling speech on the need to embrace the Emperor so that calm and normalcy might be allowed to return to the galaxy."

Lieutenant Palleon was skeptical of what he was hearing. He went ahead and took a moment to listen to Senator Organa and heard him say how politicians of all different stripes could work together under the Emperor. He was talking about the way he had been a vocal opponent of Palpatine's actions but had now changed his mind when he realized the Emperor did not have to be the enemy that he thought he was. He accepted that they were in a new age, with a new system of governance. It was going to take them time to construct a system that would provide the galaxy with order and stability but do so in a manner that protected everyone's civil rights. He knew the Emperor was committed to the same causes that he was and was willing to work with him in order to make the new system work.

"Is he telling the truth about anything?" Palleon asked Thrawn.

"Of course not, he's a politician. He is still opposed to the Emperor, but he is now willing to play the long game. Right now, he is pretending to be an ally of the Emperor, while trying to work against him behind the scenes. He is hoping that over time he will be able to find allies to join him in his opposition to the Emperor. As you know, he was greatly involved in all the events that saw Palpatine ascend to the chancellorship in the first place. Many of Palpatine's greatest critics are skeptical of him for that very reason. He realizes Palpatine has the wind at his back now, but he won't forever. He thinks he can gradually win the trust of the growing opposition as it develops."

"Is the Emperor really going to let Bail work against him like that?"

"The Emperor is more than happy with the situation. He knows there is going to be an opposition movement against him, and he believes it is best for him to know who it is centered around. Bail Organa may not realize it, but Palpatine is going to do everything he can to make sure he becomes the focal point of all opposition activities. It will be a way for him to monitor the opposition."

Palleon continued to listen to Bail as he finished his speech. He was highlighting all the areas he was now working with the Emperor. He spent a lot of time discussing the initiative the two of them were taking with settling all the war refuges scattered throughout the galaxy. This was an initiative that was very close to his heart, as Alderaan had originally been settled by war refuges looking for a peaceful home to avoid the chaos that had engulfed the galaxy over a thousand generations ago. It was an initiative dear not just to him, but to all the citizens of his planet. Many of his advisors had traveled to refugee centers on other planets to welcome those coming in from outside the Empire.

Hearing about the massive displacement of citizens because of the war, Palleon was reminded that Padme Amidala was out there, somewhere. Thrawn had sent her a message telling her it was now okay for her to return to the nation. He wanted her to take part in any opposition to the Emperor.

"Are you expecting Padme to try and join up with Bail when she makes her way back from wherever she is hiding?" Palleon asked.

"Yes, I am."

"You wanted her to be a thorn in his side. Is that really going to happen if she joins the Emperor's controlled opposition?"

"Yes, it will. Remember, I merely want the Emperor kept occupied enough so that he can't try and expand into my region of the galaxy. I want an opposition that will be difficult for him to eradicate, but also one that will largely be ineffective. That is why it is perfect for the primary opposition to be led by high profile people who once played a major role in elevating Palpatine to his current station. The leaders are going to be too high-profile for him to easily eliminate, but they are also going to be too close to the Emperor for many dissidents to be willing to join them. That will keep the opposition disparate, with the formation of any kind of alliance of the various rebel groups unlikely."

Bail finished with his speech, and as that was the last item on the docket, the session was adjourned. As the legislators started filing out, Thrawn and Palleon made their way to the Emperor's office for their scheduled meeting with him.

**...**

When Thrawn and Palleon reached Palpatine's office under the Senate Hall, they had to wait for him. They had only been in their seats for a few minutes when he came in through his private entrance from the Senate Hall.

"Welcome, Grand Admiral Thrawn," the Emperor said as he walked over to greet them. Both Thrawn and Palleon stood so they could shake the Emperor's hand.

"I must correct you on one point," Thrawn said as he stood. "My resignation was tendered just an hour ago. I am no longer a Grand Admiral, I am now just Thrawn, or, as you first knew me, Mitth'raw'nuruodo."

The Emperor laughed heartily as he reminisced about the moment when the two first met. To Palleon, he appeared nostalgic and emotional in a manner he had not believed was possible. "Ah, yes, I remember you trying to tell me your name when we first met. That meeting is a moment of history that should be celebrated throughout my new Empire, if the citizens would ever be able to handle the truth about how it came to be. It was a momentous day that changed the course of the galaxy." Palpatine saw the need to correct himself as he remembered who he was talking to. "It changed the course of this region of the galaxy. You had come here to study us because the chaos of the falling Republic was starting to spill over into your region. The minute you came here, you saw the chance to do more than simply study our world. When I met you, I recognized how extraordinary you were and how valuable you would be to my mission to overthrow the current regime and bring order to the nation. I still can't believe that you bought my sales pitch and joined me. Doing so proved just how brilliant and astute you are. I am truly saddened to see you go. I am just thankful you stayed long enough to assist me in getting to this point. My empire has been established, and while I could use a man like you to hold on to power and maintain order, I believe I have the necessary parts in place to do so without you."

"Yes, I have seen most of these. . .parts, and I have to agree with you."

"You're speaking of Lord Vader, are you not?"

"Yes, I am." Thrawn hesitated to answer, and Palpatine got the sense he had been lying and was really thinking of something else.

"He is a very powerful warrior, who has done extraordinary things," Thrawn continued. "The elimination of the Jedi is at hand, and I would be concerned about Vadar's actions once that occurs. Men with his power and ambitions do not handle idleness well."

"I understand what you mean. I have more than enough plans for keeping my apprentice occupied. I also think this law you are going to try and help me pass will do much to keep him neutered."

"And how do you think that is going to work?" Thrawn was skeptical of what he was hearing.

"The Grand Moffs I am looking to appoint will have equal footing to Vader, at least that is the way it will appear initially. Their powers will all be the same as his, but they will have assigned territory to control, while he will have nothing. The Grand Moffs will build up power in their regions and develop relationships with the leaders under them. Vader may try and usurp them, but he will eventually find himself their underling if he tries to do that."

"I can see how that would occur, but do you really believe Vader will be that naïve?"

"The man is powerful in the Force, but when it comes to politics, he clearly shows he was raised on a backwater planet. He will not realize what has happened until it is too late for him to do anything about it."

Thrawn was still skeptical of what he was hearing. "I know you think everything is coalitions and politics, but I believe raw strength and power still rules everything. Vader is powerful in the Force. In my time here I have learned enough about the Force to know the power he possesses is immense. It is enough to strike fear into everyone. It is enough to counter all the political relationships you believe will keep him neutered."

Palpatine smirked. "While I have come to greatly admire your knowledge and ability to assess a situation, I should remind you the Force is one area where you will forever be ignorant. I will keep my own council on how to deal with Vader's power."

**...**

"I think this will do," Padme said as she looked herself over in the mirror. Over the past couple days, she and Beru worked on giving her a new look so she wouldn't be so recognizable when she returned to the Empire. They cut her hair short, dyed it brown, and had her inject a dye into her eyes that would change the color for at least a month. "People would only know my face through the news vids, when I was always well dressed. Given the way I look now, and taking into consideration I will be dressing poorly and keeping myself dirty, I don't think anyone will recognize me."

"It will also help that the entire galaxy thinks you are dead and won't believe it is really you even if they do notice the resemblance," Beru pointed out.

Padme felt uneasy being reminded that she was assumed to be dead. It made her reconsider for a moment whether she was doing the right thing. She was living in peace and anonymity. She didn't have to worry that anyone was hunting her or her children. She was putting all that at risk by leaving and attempting to find Anakin, but she felt she had no other choice, the galaxy needed her to try to redeem him.

Looking down, she saw that Leia had crawled over to her and was starting to pat her leg to try and get her mother's attention. Beru and Padme had left the twins to play by themselves. She apparently had enough of her brother and crawled over to see if her mother wanted to play.

"Do you want to play with mommy?" Padme said in a baby voice as she picked up her daughter. When Padme rested Leia against her hip, she noticed Leia was looking at her strangely. It took Padme a moment to realize Leia was confused by her changed appearance. Her chin started to quiver as it appeared she was going cry.

"It's okay sweetie, it's still me. I'm still your mommy." Hearing the familiar voice of her mother soothed her enough to keep her from crying, but she still looked horribly confused.

"Where'd Luke go." The fear in Beru's voice was palpable as she looked at the spot where they had originally left the twins. While Beru ran out of the room frantic, Padme knew the boy had to be okay, she would have felt if he had an accident. Besides that, she found it hard to believe the boy could have done much in the minute he had been out of their sight.

"There you are." Beru was greatly relieved as she saw Luke had simply crawled out into the hallway. She picked him up and brought him back. "Just like always, you seem to be trying to escape from us." She gave Luke a kiss as she held him close.

"You haven't put the babies to bed yet?" Owen said asked as he walked by. Both Padme and Beru glanced at the clock on the wall.

"I didn't know it had gotten so late," Beru replied to her husband. "Padme and I were working on her disguise for her journey. I guess we lost track of the time."

"It's nothing to be worried about," Owen replied as he walked away. "Just something I was wondering about."

Beru and Padme hurried to get the kids in their beds, as they worried the longer they kept them up, the longer it would take them to get to sleep. Once they were done, they had the conversation Beru had been anxious to have with Padme.

"Are still going to take one of the children with you?" she asked bluntly.

"Yes, after speaking with the captain I feel it is more imperative than ever. He feels the authorities are going to be greatly worried about impostor refugees with fake identification trying to fool the Empire. As I fit into that category, I need to look authentic. Having a child with me will do that."

Beru swallowed hard before she asked the question she really wanted answered. "Have you decided which one you will be taking with you?"

"Yes, I will be taking Leia with me." The look of joy on Beru's face was evident to Padme. "I know you have grown especially fond of the boy."

"Thank you," Beru said as she embraced Padme. As they embraced, Padme wondered if she should bring up a subject she had been wanting to bring up ever since she arrived. She had refrained from doing so as she knew it had to be a sore subject for the woman, but Padme didn't want to leave without saying something about it. When she broke the embrace, she looked Beru in the eye as she started to tear up.

"I am under no illusions what might happen to me. There is the real possibility I may never come back. If that were to occur, Luke would be yours to raise." Padme paused for a moment as she choked up. "I know how much it has meant to you to have the twins around for the past year. When I first came here after fleeing my planet, I didn't spend a lot of time with you, but I felt I got to know you well in what little time we shared. I never forgot how you told me you were unable to have children. It pained me that because you were once a slave, your ability to have a family had been forever taken from you. Ever since I gave birth to the twins, I have been overjoyed to provide you with a sense of family that I know was lost to you. The look of joy I have seen on your face whenever you are with one of the babies has heartened me. You have shown the children great love, love that is equal to mine. I know if you were to raise Luke, you would cherish him and show him all the love that any mother would. When I am away, I know I will not have to worry at all about how Luke is doing back here. That is how much I trust you."

Beru looked like she wanted to say something, but she was crying too much to do so. Padme embraced her again, and simply clutched her tight.


	5. Chapter 5: Finding Ahsoka

**Chapter 5: Finding Ahsoka**

Vader spent several days with his face buried in his datapad. The Mandalorian security forces were rounding up all the cells of Death Watch, and he was following along on his datapad. They were moving much slower than he would have liked, but nothing he said seemed to spur them to action. He had considered a random killing to send a message but had been told by his master that with Satine still in charge of the planet, he couldn't do that. He implored his master to make the changes needed that would allow him to do the kinds of actions he needed to get the job done.

As the terrorists were brought in, Vader did his best to determine which of them would be the best to interrogate. He compiled a list that he updated and altered constantly. He was in the middle of reviewing it when Satine requested to speak with him. He put his mask on before letting her come in.

"Lord Vader, we have a problem," she said as she walked in to what had once been her suite.

"What is it?"

"We have been able to round up just about every known cell of Death Watch, as you have commanded. However, there is one cell that is causing us problems. Our initial attempt to arrest them was rebuffed. This particular group consists of some very well-trained warriors. Knowing that, we sent our best unit against them, but they still beat them back. Even with the element of surprise, we were unsuccessful. We are planning another attack against them, and frankly, we could use your help."

Vader stood and angrily walked to the door. He had a feeling something like this would happen. Satine called out to him as he walked past her.

"We have another platoon assembled to go after the cell. We just need you to command it."

"I will take care of this with my own unit of clone troopers," Vader said as he stopped and turned around. "I will require one bit of assistance. Have one of your platoon leaders accompany me. I will need him to tell me about this cell."

"Yes, Lord Vader."

**...**

"So, do you have everything packed?" Beru stood in the doorway of Padme's room, looking around to see what the woman had packed and what she left behind. She had come here with nothing, and both Beru and Owen had been incredibly generous in both giving her some of their items and buying her anything they thought she would enjoy. Their hospitality was too much, but they insisted. In packing, Padme had refrained from taking many of the things they had given or bought her. She felt better leaving things with them. She really only packed a small bag of clothes, and that was just for show to make sure she wouldn't look suspicious by traveling with nothing. She knew that once she made it home, she would want for nothing.

Over the past few days, Padme had agonized over how she was going to leave. Packing was the least of her worries. She was going to have to say good-bye to one of her babies, and she wasn't sure if she could do it. She kept reminding herself it wouldn't be permanent, and she was doing it so they could have their father in his life.

"I think I'm ready," Padme said as she slung the strap of her bag over her shoulder. Beru turned to leave, but Padme told her to stop. "Beru, wait." She walked over and gave the woman a tight embrace before taking her hands in her own as she looked at her warmly.

"I don't know how to express how much I owe you. When I showed up here, pregnant, I didn't know what to expect. I needed to hide and had nowhere else to go. Given everything I told you about Anakin, and the danger you might have faced by taking me in, I wouldn't have blamed you if you turned me away. You didn't hesitate to give me a place here and treat me like family from that moment on. I was lost and dejected over everything that happened. Having to survive for my babies was the only thing that kept me going, and then just barely so. You and Owen made me see there could still be joy in my life. You made me feel there was hope for my children in this galaxy. I know I would not possess the strength to be pursuing Anakin like I am if it were not for you."

It was tough for Beru to hear that she was responsible for giving Padme the feeling of hope she needed in order to leave. She looked down as she felt dejected. "As I said before, I didn't do anything that anyone else wouldn't have done." She tried to pull her hands back from Padme's grip, but she held firm.

"There is one more thing I want to tell you. Last night I explained to you how much I trust you to raise Luke should I fail to return. There is just one more thing I want to say. If you ever tell Luke about me, don't feel you have to make me out to be more than I am. I don't want him to spend his life wondering what his life would be like if he had never lost his mother and father. You and Owen are going to be all he needs. You will be his parents."

"I will do my best to honor your request," Beru replied. Padme embraced Beru one more time before they walked across the hall to the nursery. Beru picked up Leia, while Padme grabbed Luke.

"Why don't you take Leia to Owen and say your good-byes to her. I want a private moment with my son."

Beru fought back a tear as she walked out with Leia. Once Padme was alone with Luke, she sat in the rocking chair with him. She took a moment to remember all the times she had rocked him to sleep in that chair before she started her farewell speech to him.

"This is it. I have to say good-bye to you. For how long, I have no idea. It could be forever, and while that thought scares me to no end, I have to take this chance. I wish it didn't require me to leave you behind, but I am afraid there is no other way."

"Your father-" she sighed as she considered how to explain the situation. "Your father is a good man, but he has forgotten who he is. I need to go and make him remember, so the four of us can be a family again. If I fail, remember that. Remember that there is good in him, no matter what. I don't have much insight into the Force, but something tells me your destiny will be forever intertwined with his. The Force has a plan for you, and it will guide you if you follow it."

As she talked to her son, she pulled him closer until she was pressing him tightly to her chest. Her voice became softer and barely audible. "If I don't make it back, I apologize for missing out on your life. I know you will be strong and independent, just like your father. I have no fear in seeing you be like him."

Padme planted her lips on the top of Luke's head and let them linger there for a long time. When she was done with the kiss, she whispered one last thing to him. "I may not always be here for you, but you will never be alone. The Force will be with you, always." She gave him one more quick kiss before she stood and walked out.

**...**

The lieutenant assigned to assist Vader was very deferential as Vader peppered him with questions. Vader wanted to know everything he could about this cell they were going after. He wanted to know who they were, and how they had rebuffed the initial attack sent after them. According to the lieutenant, despite their initial defeat, his Mandalorian security forces were able to track the cell as they tried to run. They were feeding him constant updates about the location of this group.

While he was explaining everything to him, Vader was probing him with the Force. He could sense the confidence in him as he explained who was in the cell. However, when he switched to explaining the initial attack against them, all that confidence evaporated. Vader took that as a sign the man was lying. He had an idea why, but he would have to wait to pursue the lead.

Once Vader had all the information he needed, he had his clone troops board two skiffs. He took the lead skiff while he ordered the lieutenant to lead the other one. The lieutenant didn't appear to be happy with the two of them separating, but Vader was in charge, and he couldn't disobey him.

**...**

Owen said the most perfunctory good-bye to Leia. While he had come to love the girl, he kept his emotions restrained. He was a man of few words, and the two combined to make his good-bye to her rather short.

When he was done, he went out to make sure the speeder and the droids were ready to go. Beru was happy to have a moment alone with the girl. "I know your mother thinks she will be back, but I have a feeling this is going to be the last time I ever see you. Having you here with us has been a blessing that I cannot express in words. If something happens to your mother, I don't know where you will end up, or who will be taking care of you, but I know that you will excel and make something of yourself no matter where you are.

Since you were born, I will admit that I gave your bother more attention than you. It was just that, with your father not around, I figured your brother needed a second mother more than you did." Beru paused as she contemplated what she wanted to say next. "If you do not return, I don't know how I would be able to explain your existence to him. It will pain me that the two of you will not grow up together and may not even know of the other's existence. Despite that, I have a feeling fate will not keep you apart forever. I intend to raise a man that you will be proud to call your brother."

Padme walked in with Luke just as Beru had finished with her good-bye to Leia. Since Beru was sitting down, Padme placed Luke in her free arm before grabbing Leia. She knelt down to say one last thing to Beru. "I want to reiterate, if anything happens to me, I have all the confidence in the world you will do a wonderful job raising Luke."

"And I assure you, I will do everything I can to raise a man you would be proud to call your son."

It was difficult for the two to embrace each other when they were each holding a child, but they managed. When they broke the embrace, they each whispered a final good-bye to the other. They would have said good-bye to the child they were potentially never going to see again, but that was too difficult.

"The speeder is ready to go," Owen said as he came down. "I have the droids on it as well. They don't know they're not coming back at all."

"They'll just have to find that out when we reach the ship," Padme said. "I know Threepio will throw a hissy fit, but he'll accept the new arrangement soon enough." The three of them were thankful to be sharing one final laugh together. They all went outside. Padme put Leia in her seat before getting in the passenger seat. Owen started the speeder. As he drove away, Padme waved back at Beru and Luke. Beru grabbed Luke's hand and had him wave at his mother until she was out of sight.

**...**

As the two skiffs flew over the city, Vader paid attention to the monitor screen on the vehicle's console. The screen was showing them the updated location of the cell they were tracking. Vader commanded the clone pilot to simply follow the map on the monitor.

Turning his attention away from the monitor, Vader pulled out his commlink to talk to the aide he had brought into his employ. The man was still at the palace, per Vader's orders. He radioed him as he told him he would.

"I need you to make your way to the landing platform." Vader didn't bother starting with any pleasantries. "Once you are up there, find a place to hide that will allow you to spy on my shuttle. There are a lot of crates lying all over the place. Find one that will allow you to see my shuttle, but not allow anyone else to spot you.

"Um, okay." The man seemed both confused and worried, but he would do as Vader told him. After a couple minutes, the man radioed back. "Okay, I'm in position. I'm crouched between two crates that are very close together. I can see your shuttle, but I don't think anyone will be able to spot me very easily." The man paused awaiting more instruction. He was forced to ask some questions when none came. "I'm, uh, not sure what I am supposed to be looking for. Would you be able to tell me?"

"I suspect that your leader, Duchess Satine, is the one hiding my wayward Jedi. I have a feeling that sending me after this last cell of Death Watch is just a ruse that was concocted to get me away from the palace. With the blockade in place, the only way to get off this planet would be to steal my shuttle. I need you to contact me in case you see the Twi'lek Jedi heading for my ship."

"Okay, I will do that." Vader could detect the uncertainty in the man's voice. He knew he was asking a lot of the man. He was asking him to betray his leader and throw his lot in with Vader, who he barely knew. It would be interesting to see what the man eventually chose.

Vader smiled with elation when the communicator beeped to indicate he was being hailed. "Yes," he said as he held it against his mouth.

"I'm looking at the Jedi right now," the aide said. His voice was quivering, as he understood the betrayal he was engaging in. "She's a small Twi'lek, red skin, but white and black talons on her head. And there's something else, Satine is with her. They just had a slicer hack them into the shuttle, and the two of them are boarding it right now."

The man had perfectly described Ahsoka. Vader was surprised Satine was escaping with her. He figured she would have plead ignorance as to the presence of the Jedi. She understood that trying to get a lie like that past Vader would have been futile. It spoke well of her that she knew what she would not have been able to get away with concerning Vader.

Wasting no time, Vader leapt out of his seat and to the top of the nearest skyscraper. He jumped along the roofs of a few more until he was close enough to the presidential palace to see it. He was able to spot the shuttle. He knew it would take them some time to get the shuttle's engine started, but not that much time.

After mapping out a route to the palace, Vader leapt from one rooftop to another, closing the distance to it. He was just about there when he saw the shuttle begin to lift off from the landing platform. As he made his second to last leap, he reached out with the Force to keep the shuttle from leaving. Given that he couldn't give it all his concentration, the shuttle was able to fight against his hold. It continued to ascend, but slowly.

His grip on the shuttle strengthened as Vader made his last leap. When he landed on the platform, he was able to give the shuttle all his concentration. He held it steady as he turned it around so he was facing the cockpit. He could see Ahsoka sitting in the pilot's chair, with Satine sitting next to her.

Ahsoka jumped out through the window of the cockpit. She had to jump in a high arch, giving Vader the time to pull out his lightsaber and await her attack. He stopped paying attention to the shuttle, and the pilotless ship fell to the landing platform. The hard landing destroyed the turbolift thrusters, making it unflyable.

When Ahsoka landed, she made a quick attack at Vader, which he blocked with ease. He countered, trying to do away with her quickly, but she proved very adept at blocking his attacks. He remembered back to the first moment they had met, when he has served as a sparring partner for her lightsaber training. She had been fairly good then but was much improved now.

As they sparred, Vader looked over Ahsoka's shoulder to see Satine running away from the shuttle. Two Mandalorian warriors dressed in full battle armor and wearing jet packs had come to help her escape.

Ahsoka noticed the three people. As she sparred, she did her best to push Vader back and away from them. Vader allowed her to do so, as it played right into the plan he had in place. By letting himself get pushed back, Ahsoka was putting herself in a position where the crates near the turbolift were to her back. When he felt the time was right, he used the Force to levitate one of the crates and send it flying towards Ahsoka. It knocked her on the ground as it flew past, leaving her defenseless for a moment. It was all Vader needed to cut her in two.

With Ahsoka disposed of, Vader looked back to Satine, and saw the two warriors flying off the roof, carrying her between them. When he saw them fly down, he knew they were heading for the hangar that was adjacent to the palace. He leapt from where he was, landing in front of the main door right as it started closing. He made another leap that allowed him to get through the door right before it slammed shut.

The room was packed with Mandalorian warriors and soldiers who all started opening fire on Vader immediately. He had to take out his old Jedi lightsaber in order to block them all. He kept his eye on Satine, who was running towards a door to the side of the hangar. He was willing to let her get out, as he needed her alive. Once she disappeared through the door, he unleashed the full extent of his power.

Vader used the Force to manipulate every ship in the hangar. Each one was sent flying through the air to crush the Mandalorians either against the wall or against the floor. The few that were left were cut down by Vader's lightsaber as he ran around the hangar.

Once the hangar was clear, Vader rushed to the door he had seen Satine disappear through. He sped down the hall, coming across Satine and her two bodyguards before they had a chance to attack. He cut down the two bodyguards before holding his saber against Satine's neck. She stumbled back until her back was against the wall.

"Why don't you just do it and kill me." She was trying to sound strong and defiant, but her cracking voice revealed her true feelings.

"I need you alive. There are some questions I would like to ask you."

All of a sudden, guards appeared at each end of the hallway. Four came from the direction of the hangar, and two came from the direction of the palace. Vadar focused on the four that came from the hangar and turned to talk to them.

"I take it the four of you saw what I did to the soldiers in the hangar. If you don't want to share their fate, I would suggest following my commands. I need two of you to take the Duchess to a jail cell, as she is now under arrest, per my authority. The other two of you need to go back to the hangar and start informing anyone there that this planet and all its forces are under the command of Darth Vader now.

Reaching out with the Force, Vader could feel the fear in them. They looked among themselves, deciding who would do what. Two of them ran back to the hangar as the other two approached Satine. "Come with us," one of them said.

Satine looked to the two guards that had come from the palace. When it was clear they were not going to come to her aide, she reluctantly left with them.

"Go back to the palace and inform everyone I am now in charge." The two guards turned and left without saying anything.

Alone, Vader pulled out his communicator and called the aide. "Lock on to my location and come to me. I need you to take me to the prison. I remember reading that a former prime minister of yours is in a cell there. I am going to need his assistance."

**...**

The twin suns of Tatooine were both blazing overhead as the Lars speeder made its way across the desert. The intense mid-day heat reminded Padme why she would not be sorry to leave this planet behind. She wondered what her son would think of the climate if he had to grow up here. Would he become acclimated to it, or would he forever hate it like she did?

The journey to the Mos Eisley spaceport was long, giving Padme time to think about what she was doing. In her thoughts, she never doubted her decision to leave and find Anakin. Most of her thoughts were about how she would accomplish that.

Owen had to stop the speeder well before they reached the spaceport itself, as it was surrounded by a large crowd of people and vehicles. While the place was always full of both people and vehicle traffic, it was extra crowded today because of the refugee ship that was leaving.

"I can walk from here," Padme said as she stepped out. "Why don't you help the droids out," she commanded Owen as she started to get Leia out of her seat.

Threepio was able to climb out of the speeder himself, but Artoo had to be untied and pulled on to the ground. Owen got him on the ground right as Padme finished untangling Leia from her seat. The baby was hot and sweaty and trying to climb out of the seat herself.

"Just one second, dear." Padme grabbed the bag of clothes she had packed and slung it over her shoulder before she picked up her daughter. She looked over the droids to see they were ready to go before turning her attention to Owen.

"Do you need any help getting to the ship? I could watch after the droids for you, if you need it."

"No, I should probably head in there alone. It will help my cover as a desperate refugee if the others see me come in alone." She paused as she looked back at the droids. "They shouldn't have any problem following me inside." She took a deep breath as she wasn't quite sure how to say good-bye to him. While he had done a lot for her over the last year, she didn't feel all that personally close to him, certainly not like she did with Beru.

"I'm going to miss you," she said to Owen. "You've done a lot for me and my children, and I really appreciate it. Also, if the worst happens, I trust you entirely with Luke." As Owen had always been a man of few words, he said little to Padme in reply. He simply embraced her before sending her on her way.

Almost immediately upon entering the spaceport, Padme ran into captain Rendar. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her with the baby. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "You're really going all out with this whole refugee thing." He paused as he thought of something. "Where did you get that baby? Did you find the money to buy her from somebody, or did you just steal her? If it's the latter, then you better make sure the whole situation doesn't cause me any trouble. I don't' want an angry mother coming in here looking for their child."

"This baby is one hundred percent mine," Padme said as she did her best to look indignant. "I gave birth to her. I'm not going to cause you any trouble like what you are afraid of. In fact, I would appreciate it if you don't cause me any trouble by accusing me of such crimes as kidnapping."

"Okay," he said in protest as he held up his hands. "I won't be suspicious of anything you do." He looked past her to the two droids behind her. "I can see you're living up to the deal we made. Those droids can be put to work right away. When you get on board the ship, do me a favor and find a man named Gent. Tell them the droids are his, he will put them to work."

"Okay." As the captain walked away Padme waited to see if Threepio would have any questions as to why they were being put to work. "Follow me," she said, thinking she was in the clear.

"If you don't mind me asking, Mistress Padme, why are we being put to work on this ship. I thought we were just going to accompany you?"

"Um, yeah," Padme stammered. "I didn't quite have enough money to afford passage for all of us. I had to offer your services to the captain for the duration of the trip in order to cover all the costs."

"I see." Threepio appeared satisfied with her explanation. She breathed a sigh of relief that she had avoided having to explain to him how he had a new owner for the moment. She knew she couldn't put it off forever. Eventually, they would have to part, but for now, she could pretend she was not losing them.


	6. Chapter 6: Prime Minister Almec

**Chapter 6: Prime Minister Almec**

Vader and his personal aide walked past one row after another of prison cells. The prisoner they were seeking had his own cell, away from all the others. He was considered extremely dangerous, but not in the manner that most criminals were considered dangerous. This man wasn't violent but would have had the skill to unite all the prisoners in the jail and stage a breakout if given the opportunity to socialize with the others.

The empty wing of the prison where the man was held felt eerie as Vader and his aide walked through it. All the cells in this wing were out of use, save one located in a dark corner. The light coming from inside the cell served as a beacon for locating the prisoner they were looking for.

When Vader reached the cell of interest, he could see the door was completely made of glass. He walked right up to it and looked inside to see a rather large man laying out on the lone bed. Before trying to get the attention of the man, Vader took a look inside the cell. It was well furnished and decorated, so the man was living comfortably despite the solitude.

Tapping on the glass, Vader was able to get the attention of the man. For someone who couldn't have gotten a lot of visitors, he seemed completely unfazed by the sight of a rather large man dressed in a black robe and black mask coming to see him. He seemed annoyed that he had to get up and walk over to the cell door to talk.

As he came to the door, Vader took a moment to size up the man. He was roughly the same height and build as Vader himself. He had blonde hair, fair skin, and violet colored eyes. Vader could tell he was old, yet he appeared to be in great shape.

"What do you want?" the man said with a scowl.

"You really should have started out by asking who I was."

"And why is that?"

"Because then you would have found out that the man you're speaking to is Darth Vader, and he has the power to get you out of here."

The man looked dumbfounded as he was shocked by hearing the name Vader. He had wondered if he would recognize it. He couldn't remember how long the man had been a prisoner. He might not have been up to date on the most recent news of the galaxy.

"So, you recognize the name," Vader said.

"Yes, I heard about the way you saved Palpatine's life. The entire galaxy should be thanking you for the gift of stability you have given us." The man was calm and sounded calculating as he talked. He had a smile on his face, the kind con men always had to reassure their marks.

"I'm glad to hear you know a little about me. Since you do, I won't bother introducing myself. You should know I have the power to get you out of here. The only condition I ask is that you will come and work for me."

"Do I get to know what the job is."

"No."

"It appears I don't have much choice in negotiating. I accept your job offer, whatever it is."

Vader smiled to himself as he turned to signal to the aide, who was waiting at the controls of the cell doors. When Vader gave him the signal, the aide opened the door to the man's cell.

"It's my pleasure to be the first to greet you upon your release, prime minister Almec," Vader said as he held out his hand.

Almec smiled, obviously pleased by the position Vader was bestowing upon him. "It's my pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lord Vader. And thank you for releasing me. Now, would you mind telling me why you are appointing me prime minister and what you expect me to do in the office."

Vader started walking, and Almec fell in step beside him. "If you know about the way I saved Palapatine, then you must know about the betrayal of the Jedi, and the need we had to completely eliminate them. I have been spending the past year hunting down and killing any Jedi who escaped the Purge. There are almost none left now. A couple of days ago I found out a ship full of Jedi was going to be coming here. I ambushed it when it came out of hyperspace, forcing it to crash land on the surface. I killed every Jedi aboard, save one, who escaped and made her way to the capital. I enlisted the aid of Duchess Satine in my attempt to hunt down this Jedi, only to discover she was the one hiding her. Needless to say, I had to remove her from power. Now, I need someone to take control of this planet. One, so that it doesn't slide into chaos. Two, I need to get to the bottom of Satine's relationship with the Jedi. Before I killed all the Jedi, I received information that they came here to search for the former Jedi Council member Obi-Wan Kenobi. I need to know if he was ever here. If he was, then Satine would know, and might be able to tell me where he went." The two of them had reached the end of the old wing of the prison. They passed through the door and walked into the main part of the prison.

"I can be prime minister again, but there are some conditions," Almec said. Vader admired the man for having the courage to make demands of him despite being in a poor position to do so. "Satine's government is mostly full of careerists who will follow anyone given the title of prime minister. However, there are a few people who are sworn enemies of mine that will need to be expelled and maybe arrested. The positions they filled should be occupied by some of my closest friends."

"I was expecting this. Simply give me a list of who you need purged, and I will have them arrested. Give me another list of who you want in your government, and I will have my men find them. If they need to be released from prison, that is not a problem."

"Now on to the second condition. I will be happy to lead the investigation to find out why the Jedi were coming to this planet. I ask, though, that your men carry out the investigation, but under my leadership. When it comes to the underlings of the security forces, I don't know who to trust and who not to trust. I can put the right people in charge, but they should be commanding your people."

"I will see to that. When you carry out the investigation, be sure to assign a crew whose sole purpose is to interrogate Satine. She will be a wealth of information, should we get her to crack."

"Oh, I will oversee that myself. Your investigation is in good hands with me. I will get to the bottom of everything, Lord Vader, I promise you that."

Vader shook his head over the arrogance of the man. He should not have been making promises that he might have been able to keep. "One more thing," Almec added. "I can imagine the Senate will not be pleased to hear you had to depose Satine. If there is anything you need out of me to make your case to them-"

"We don't have to worry about the Senate," Vader said with a smirk and a snarl. "They have been so neutered; they will raise no objections. In fact, Palpatine has a plan for using what occurred here to his advantage.

**...**

Thrawn sat in Bail's office, staring at his empty desk while waiting for him to return. Thrawn had requested this meeting under the guise he wanted to give Bail some friendly advice before he left. As he waited for him, he went over in his mind what he wanted to say, as he knew the conversation was going to be difficult. Bail would be assuming Thrawn was trying to extract information from him that would aid the emperor, but Palpatine had no need for him to do any such thing. He knew almost everything that was going on, or so he thought. Thrawn was looking to accomplish two things with this meeting; he wanted to push the man to pass the law Palpatine wanted, and he wanted to offer the man a little advice in his opposition endeavors.

"I must apologize for being so late to our appointment." Thrawn heard the voice of Bail behind him as he walked in. He stood and shook the man's hand when it was offered to him.

"As a representative of this government, it gives me great pleasure to thank you for the service you made to this Empire," Bail began. "I believe if you had never come to our part of the galaxy the war would have turned out very different. I knew from the moment I met you seven years ago you were destined for great things, and you certainly proved me to be right. I was deeply saddened to hear you are leaving us and heading home. Not having your strategic brilliance at our disposal is a tremendous loss for the Empire, but I am glad to hear you believe our region is now stable."

"Please do not be worried by the loss of my services, Senator." Thrawn sat back in his chair as Bail took the seat behind the desk. Thrawn clasped his hands together and laid them on his lap as he responded to the Senator. "I have seen the men that compose the military leadership of the Empire, and I can assure you that you are in good hands. I will admit that no one is quite up to my level, but then again, the Empire doesn't need that kind of skill. We have come a long way from having to use deception and tow ships to confuse a planetary invasion force. We have a strong military that defeated the Separatists, has only grown since then, and will continue to grow. I have looked over the most recent reports from the Defense Secretary about the plans for the growth of the military. They are quite ambitious. I was glad to see with the approval of the most recent military appropriations bill that you are giving the emperor everything he wants and building a military force the likes of which this galaxy has never seen."

When Thrawn was finished, Bail needed a moment to clear his throat and take a deep breath. "If don't mind me asking this, I was hoping I could get your unaltered thoughts on the subject you brought up. The military might of the Empire is going to be immense. All this build-up is taking place despite the fact that we have no external enemy to worry about."

"That would depend on what you consider external. The Separatist forces were immense and are still being dismantled. The military forces they amassed were substantial, showing the Empire needs a sizeable force to deter any other organizations from trying to build militaries that would allow them to challenge the government."

The expression on Bail's face indicated he was skeptical of what he was hearing. "The forces of the Separatists took over a decade to build up, and they were only able to do it because the government of the Old Republic was too powerless to put a stop to it in its infancy. The Empire is not going to need such a sizeable force for the reasons you outlined. I am surprised you are not worried that the Empire might be using its sizeable military forces to invade your region of the galaxy. The emperor is nothing if not ambitious and will not be content with simply ruling the Empire with its current borders. With no internal enemies to use the military against, he may very well look outside our borders for using it."

"Please, Senator Organa, you and I both know the emperor is going to develop internal enemies. You are, in fact, trying to make sure that happens." Bail did his best to look like he had no idea what Thrawn was talking about. Thrawn smirked as he considered what he should say next. "We are both intelligent men. There is no reason for either of us to hide our intentions. You are looking to form a resistance against Palpatine, and I am looking to aid you."

Once again, Bail looked dumbfounded, but this time, it was authentic instead of fake. He was so dumbfounded; he couldn't speak at all. "I can tell you are surprised by my bluntness," Thrawn began. "Perhaps it would be best to cut to the chase about why I am here. Have you been following the news from Mandalor?"

"Um, I'm not sure I have." Bail didn't know how to answer as he was thoroughly confused that Thrawn would change gears so suddenly.

"Darth Vader recently took out a ship of Jedi. That has been all over the holo-news. I take it you heard about that."

"Yes, I saw that."

"And what about the current news from the planet."

Bail shook his head over the fact Thrawn was mentioning something he probably should have known. "It's been very difficult for me to follow the news with everything I have going on." Bail sounded nervous and embarrassed as he spoke. "I am sure my aides included the news in their daily briefing for me this morning, but I am sad to admit I don't read those as carefully as I probably should."

"Well, the news just came through the feeds, so it wouldn't have been in your morning report. Darth Vader deposed Satine Kryze and has taken control of Mandalore. She was hiding the last Jedi survivor from the ship Vadar destroyed. He really had no choice."

Once again, Bail appeared shocked and dumbfounded. "He can't do such a thing," he said as he pounded the table. "This is an outrage that can't be allowed to stand. The Senate will never stand for it."

"You should know they will gladly stand for it." Thrawn laughed heartily as he spoke. "Palpatine has always been correct they are full of gutless politicians who only look out for themselves instead of the galaxy." Bail did not look happy by a description of people that included him. "He is actually going to be able to use this to his advantage. Right now, the Jedi are hated, and Vader's hunt for them has received a lot of support from the public. The fact he deposed Satine for harboring a fugitive Jedi is something the public is going to understand. Palpatine is going to take advantage of this. He has been looking for some time to pass a law that will allow him to create a new office, the regional governor, or Grand Moff, as he likes to call them. I have seen the list of powers they will have, and it was a long list of legalese that would take an eternity to explain. The best way to convey what these Grand Moffs will be like is to simply explain them as political Vader's. They will have all the political power he now enjoys. Palpatine is looking to use them to give him power over the planetary leaders. With Satine's actions proving that planetary leaders can't be trusted; the public will gladly accept the law."

"Thank you for telling me about Palpatine's intentions." Bail looked shaken by what he was hearing. "I am going to have my work cut out for me to stop this. The senators might be full of weaklings, but they all know an overstep when they see it, and that is what Palpatine is attempting. Now, if you would excuse me, I need to start working the comms and try to make everyone understand the enormity of what Vadar did and how the Empire cannot be allowed to do what he just did."

"I think doing that would be a mistake." Thrawn stayed seated, not intending to go anywhere. "I was sent here by Palpatine to convince you to be a sponsor to this law. With you front and center on selling and supporting it, the law should be easily passed."

"It appears Palpatine doesn't know me if he thinks I would sponsor this bill. I have no intention of even supporting it."

"Palpatine does understand you, and he knows that you are trying to put yourself at the head of any opposition to his rule." The staid look on Bail's face revealed he was not surprised by anything Thrawn was saying. "He, in fact, wants you in that position, as he believes any opposition that comes through you, he will be able to control." Bail smirked, telling Thrawn exactly what he was thinking.

"He may think that, but that is not what will transpire. If he thinks he will get this law passed, he is greatly mistaken." Bail appeared giddy as he considered the implications. "He can be defeated here. We have a perfect chance to show the public the emperor is not all powerful, the Senate still matters. The opposition to Palpatine can start here."

"No, it can't." Thrawn was angry as he answered. He leaned forward in his chair to yell at Bail. "Try and oppose him here and you will be doing nothing more than painting a target on your back. Despite what you might think, Palpatine is still too entrenched to be overthrown. The Old Republic is dead, it can't be resurrected. Time is going to be needed to build a real underground government that can take over when the emperor is deposed. You are correct in thinking he is overreaching with this law, but the overreach is something that will not be immediately felt. It will take a few years of despotic rule by the Grand Moffs. Their authoritarianism will turn people against the emperor. Without this law, opposition will grow even more slowly as people will still hold the Senate responsible for much of what happens."

Thrawn instantly grew calmer as he sat back in his chair and clasped his hands together in front of him. "Your best bet to overthrow Palpatine and take over with a stable government is to play his game for a while but do what you can to hasten his downfall. Passing this law will be an accelerationist move that will do that. While you need to be patient in your opposition, you also have to realize you do not have all the time in the world. I can't tell you why, but you are on a timetable before the emperor will be able to solidify his power in a way you cannot fathom."

Bail paid little attention to the last thing Thrawn said as all he was thinking about was that he had told him he should agree to sponsor the law. "You know, it is awfully interesting you are trying to convince me I can oppose Palpatine and overthrow him by doing exactly what he wants me to do. Is this the pitch you worked out with Palpatine before you came here. I should be offended that you would think I am so stupid. I see exactly what you are trying to do."

"Contrary to what you might think, I am trying to help out the opposition."

"And why is that?"

"Because, as you said earlier, I am deathly afraid that Palpatine will try and expand into my region of the galaxy. If he wanted to do so, he could easily do it. Right now, what you call the Unknown Regions is made up of weak and disparate nations. Palpatine could come in and conquer the nations one by one. I intend to go home and unite the nations to prevent that from happening, but it will take time for that to occur. In the meantime, I want there to be an opposition that concerns Palpatine. One that will keep him too occupied to try and expand into my region of the galaxy. The best way for this opposition to grow is for you to push the issue of his despotism by passing this law for him. I know it might seem like I am simply getting you to do what he wants, but he is truly making a mistake here that he doesn't realize."

As Thrawn took a pause, he glared hard at Bail, who obviously appeared very skeptical. Thrawn felt the need to offer more reassurance. "I know you are skeptical, but I assure you I am trying to help the opposition. I would advise you to keep your eyes and ears open. If you do so you might see that I have taken steps to aid the resistance to Palpatine behind his back. I have done things that I would not have done if I was following Palpatine's orders to create a controlled opposition."

"I will do what you suggest," Bail replied. He had talked to Thrawn enough and just wanted him out of his office. "Now, if you wouldn't mind excusing yourself, I would like to get to some work I have to do. As you may have heard, I sponsored the Refugee Resettlement legislation, and have been taking a very hands on approach with it. I wish to check in on some of my aides who are out there actually assisting the refugees themselves."

Thrawn stood and shook Bail's hand as Bail said his final good-bye. "Once again, thank you for your service. Have a safe journey. I wish you good luck upon your return home. I hope your accomplishments here will springboard you into a nice career there. May the Force be with you."

**...**

Padme sat with her back against the wall, trying to get a few winks of sleep. She had her legs propped up, with Leia carefully perched between them. Neither of them had slept very well on the journey. While Padme had carefully researched the transport, she had neglected to find out about the sleeping arrangements. She would assume they would provide them with clots to sleep on in the cargo hold. To her surprise, there was nothing for them. Many of the others knew the score and had brought along mats or sleeping bags, but Padme could do nothing other than try to sleep like she was now, sitting, but propped against a wall.

Leia did much better when it came to sleep. Padme kept her resting in the space between her legs during the entire journey, and she found it quite comfortable. She slept well, but not so much that she was constantly full of energy. As Padme didn't have much energy herself, she was glad her daughter didn't have much either. She wasn't sure how she would have dealt with an energetic one year old.

"Can I offer you some water, mistress Padme?" Padme was incredibly irritated, as just when she thought she was about to drift off to sleep, Threepio had to bother her and wake her up.

"I don't need any, but I think I heard someone on the other side of the cargo hold say they were parched and needed some."

Threepio stood and looked to the opposite end of the room. "I don't understand how you could have heard something like that from all the way over there."

"Trust me on this one. If you don't find this person and serve them water, everyone is going to be talking about how poor of a job you are doing."

With his reputation on the line, Threepio hurried as fast as his immobile legs would carry him. Padme watched as he walked briskly, feeling extra bad for what she had done. She still hadn't told him that he and Artoo were going to be staying on the ship, as they were now the property of the captain. Time was running out for her to do so. The ship had landed at their destination a couple hours ago, they were just waiting for the government officials to come aboard and start checking them in.

As she watched Threepio walking, she noticed that at the other end of the cargo hold, near the door, a group of officials had finally boarded. It was a much larger group than she would have suspected for this kind of work, and as she looked closely she could see that some of the members of the group were dressed in extremely regal attire. It quickly dawned on her that this group weren't clerks checking them in. They were a group of politicians and other dignitaries, coming aboard for photos and to have a story to present to others on what they did for the less fortunate.

It seemed odd to Padme that she would have the cynical view she did concerning the dignitaries' actions. During the war, she had done the same thing, it just seemed so different being on the other side, knowing a politician talking to you would make no difference. Once they left, she would be in the same position as she was before.

As she watched the group, she took notice of the woman that was at the front of it. She looked familiar to Padme, but she couldn't quite place her. The dress she was wearing seemed very distinctive, and it took Padme a moment to realize where she had seen that look before. That style of dress had been worn by one of Bail Organa's aides back on Alderaan, Sheltay Retrac. Padme remembered her from the planning summit for the Battle of Naboo. The woman was quite the beauty. It appeared to be her, and that was bad news for Padme.

She had been hoping to remain incognito until she was on Naboo. She remembered that Sheltay had a perfect memory, that was why she was one of Bail's closest aides and why she had sat in on every meeting. She could remember everything that was said by everyone. She was just as good at remembering images, from what she had said. Padme worried that despite her attempt to disguise herself, the woman with the photographic memory would still be able to recognize her.

While she thought it might be beneficial for the woman to remember her, she wasn't quite sure. She certainly didn't want the woman to do anything that would give away her identity. On the other hand, if she could get away discreetly with the woman, she could meet up with Bail, who could then help her on her quest to find Anakin.

She watched as the small group made their way around the cargo hold, speaking to one refuge after another. Sheltay really seemed to be enjoying what she was doing. Padme was beginning to think she had been too hard on her for believing that this was all being done cynically.

As the group neared her, Padme found herself hoping the woman would pay her no attention and simply pass her by. She wasn't sure what would happen if Sheltay recognized her, and she didn't want to find out. She had a plan on how to get back to Naboo, and for the moment, she was content with simply letting that play out.

When Sheltay was just six feet away, Padme sunk down, hoping the woman wouldn't even notice her, let alone recognize her. Despite having a photographic memory, it had been seven years since the woman had seen her. While her disguise was simple, she figured it would be enough to fool someone who had not seen her for so long.

Sheltay exchanged pleasantries with the old woman sitting next to Padme. Since she wasn't talking to everyone, Padme figured she would skip over her. She was wrong on that point, as the woman took just a few steps before greeting her.

"Hi there, and where do you hail from?" Padme stayed silent and kept her head low, hoping the woman would take the hint that she didn't want to talk to her. Leia had a completely different reaction, though. She wanted to see who was talking and did her best to try and look behind her. She struggled as she couldn't quite turn her head enough to see behind her. She was upset by this and started getting fussy.

"It's okay, little one," Sheltay said as she knelt down. She maneuvered around Padme's legs so Leia could get a good look at her. When the baby could finally see the woman, she smiled and cooed.

A look of sympathy came over the face of Sheltay as she reached out and ran a hand through Leia's short hair. When she spoke again, she talked to Padme. "I hope it hasn't been too difficult for you to travel like this with such a young child." Padme lifted her face up but didn't say anything in reply.

Sheltay continued to stroke the top of Leia's head as she looked at Padme's face. Padme noticed her flinch for a microsecond and realized she had been recognized. Her stomach tightened into a knot as she wondered how the woman would deal with the situation. Sheltay continued to stare at Padme as she stopped stroking Leia's head and instead pressed her hand against her forehead.

"Your baby is burning up, Miss." The look of concern on Sheltay's face seemed very real. "She could be very sick, and we should get the two of you out of here right away so she can get the medical attention she needs."

As Sheltay stood, she looked back at one of the aides with her. "Take this woman and her baby to my quarters on the ship. Make sure she is comfortable. I won't be far behind. I'll arrange a doctor for her."

"Um, yes." The aide she had been addressing stepped forward and smiled at Padme. For a moment, Padme was frozen with uncertainty.

"It's okay, Miss." Sheltay's words were soothing, and Padme turned her attention to her. "You and your baby are in good hands. Trust me." When she was done speaking, Sheltay gave an almost imperceptible nod of her head to Padme. It was further confirmation she recognized her and was sending her someplace where she could hide.

The aide held out his hand for Padme. She took it and the aide pulled her up. She maneuvered Leia so she was cradling her with both arms once she was standing.

"Follow me." As the aide walked away Padme started to follow but stopped to say one more thing to Sheltay. "Thank you for this. I've been traveling all alone and was hoping someone would help me out like you are. With everything that has happened, it's nice to see there are still some good, caring people in this galaxy."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Threepio walking towards them. Artoo was following close by on his heels, a tray of drinks attached to him. Padme said one more thing to Sheltay. "I don't know how to repay you for this other than to offer you a little advice. These two droids here are the property of the captain of this ship right now. They are both very good at their respective jobs, from what I have seen, and would be quite a deal if you could buy them off the captain."

When Sheltay looked at the droids, Padme could tell that with her photographic memory she had recognized them. "Thank you for the tip, I will try and speak with the captain about purchasing them."


	7. Chapter 7: The Grand Moffs

**Chapter 7: The Grand Moffs**

Bail walked through the halls of the Capital building, wondering why the Emperor had requested this meeting with him. Thrawn had been gone just a few minutes when Palpatine's secretary contacted him and told him to come immediately to the Emperor's office. He had been trying to contact Sheltay's group to hear about how their refugee resettlement was going and hated having to break off the call before hearing anything from them. He knew he couldn't keep the Emperor waiting and he knew it wasn't a coincidence that this was occurring right after he had met with Thrawn. The Emperor was meeting with him to make the proposal Thrawn had told him about.

When Bail entered the Emperor's office, he found the man sitting at his desk waiting for him. His piercing eyes fell upon Bail and sent a shiver ddown his spine. Bail found the entire situation unnerving as he took his seat in front of the Emperor.

"Greetings Bail, I called you here because I have been wondering if you have been following the news out of Mandalore and heard about the most recent developments."

"Um, I'm not sure what those were." Bail decided to play dumb and let Palpatine explain what he wanted him to know.

"Well, Vader had to take the step of deposing Satine and replacing her with a new prime minister. She was harboring a fugitive Jedi, hiding them right under Vader's nose. Treason such as that could not be allowed to stand."

"That's what I heard, but I found it hard to believe," Bail said. "Despite the situation, this is quite the power grab for Vader. It's a very delicate situation, one that could cause intense anger among the citizens of the Empire."

"That is where I have to disagree with you," Palpatine began. "With the end of the war and the return to stability that I engineered, the public trusts in me completely. If I tell them a step like this was necessary, they will believe it."

"I understand they might be willing to accept this, assuming this is something that will not be repeated." Bail thought back to the conversation he just had with Thrawn and how they discussed this incident and the law Palpatine wanted to propose. "The fact Satine was deposed for harboring a fugitive Jedi greatly helps with the public being willing to accept this event. Make no mistake, though, this is an extreme grab of power by the government. It's something that I would suggest Vadar not do again."

Palpatine made a face that indicated he was not pleased, nor expecting, what he was hearing. "I'm afraid the recent war we fought shows the planetary leaders of the galaxy need to be brought under control of the central government. I know the public, and many of the lawmakers in this very capital, see the Separatist problem as just being caused by a bad class of people. The real problem was the very organization of the Republic, which favored individual autonomy over centralization. It was a fatal flaw for the nation, and one that must be dealt with immediately, or else my Empire will suffer the same fate as the Republic."

"And how do you propose to centralize everything?" Bail asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Palpatine began. "I am looking to enact a law that would create a new layer of bureaucracy and a new office. The office of Grand Moff would provide a direct line between this government and the planetary leaders. The planetary leaders will answer to these regional governors and the regional governors will answer to me. . .and the Senate."

"A law like this will be tough for many senators to accept. Most senators answer to their planetary leaders, and those leaders are not going to want their senators doing anything to limit their power."

"Yes, I know that." Palpatine had a large, fake smile on his face as he talked. "That is why I believe you are the perfect person for sponsoring this bill for me. I don't have to remind you that you have been with me from the beginning, and it would sway a lot of legislators if you were to back this."

"I find it interesting that you would believe I would be so willing to give up my power as King."

"You would not be giving up anything, Bail. You will still be the sovereign of your planet. There will just be a regional governor making sure your planet lives up to its obligations as a member of the Empire. I know you would never do anything that would cause a Grand Moff to have to depose you."

Bail picked up on the implicit threat in Palpatine's words. He was thinking less about what might happen to him specifically and more about the general power these Grand Moffs would have. "Depose me? So, these Grand Moffs will have the power to depose planetary rulers."

"Yes, there are moments may it well be necessary, as Vader has just shown. The Grand Moffs need to have some mechanism for punishment in order to enforce the laws and directives of this government."

"And that is a level of power from the central government that is going to be hard for the populace to accept."

"And that is why you are going to have your work cut out for you in whipping up votes for this law."

Bail was taken aback by the fact Palpatine was just assuming he would agree to sponsor the law and fight for it. He must have thought Thrawn's conversation with him would win him over. "Um, I haven't exactly agreed to do anything in relation to this law. Frankly, I am going to need some time to read it and consider what it does before I could even commit to voting for it."

"I have no problem with that." Palpatine spoke as if he expected Bail to come around, eventually. "I could have my aides send you the current draft of the bill to read."

"I would appreciate that." Bail shook Palpatine's hand before he left. As he walked out, his mind was lost in thought. He was thinking about Thrawn's suggestion that he go ahead and do what Palpatine wanted in sponsoring this bill. Thrawn had tried to convince him he was on his side and believed passing this law would eventually help the resistance. It could have all been lies to try and get him to do what Palpatine wanted. He was trying to keep his eyes and ears open as Thrawn suggested, to see if there was any sign he was truly helping the resistance. He had not seen nor heard anything yet, though.

**...**

Padme woke with a start. For a moment, she couldn't remember where she was. She could feel she was lying on top of a very comfortable mattress, and that started to jog her memory. Her mind ran through the last set of events she could remember. She had been in the cargo hold of the refugee ship when Sheltay Retrac arrived. Sheltay had recognized Padme and cooked up a ruse to get her off the ship. Padme then followed one of the woman's aides to Sheltay's diplomatic yacht, where she was escorted to the woman's bedroom. Sheltay's bed looked very inviting to her. Since she had so much trouble sleeping on the ship, she thought she would just lay down as she waited for Sheltay to return. She didn't figure she would fall asleep, she had just laid on the bed with Leia-"

As she remembered Leia was supposed to be lying next to her, she reached out to feel if she was still there. The spot where Leia should have been was empty, and her heart started racing with fear as she thought of all the things that could have happened to her baby. She darted up in bed and was immediately put at ease when she saw Sheltay walking around with Leia in her arms. She was making faces at the girl and Leia was responding by laughing and cooing in delight.

"Sorry Padme, I didn't mean to scare you by taking Leia like that," Sheltay was extremely apologetic for causing Padme such a scare. "You were asleep, and she was awake. I've been missing my own baby and couldn't resist playing with Leia a little and pretending that Winter, my daughter, was here with me."

Padme shivered with relief when she heard Sheltay call her by her name. While she hadn't been journeying long, she had been extremely worried, much more than she knew, about what might happen to her. Now that she was safe, she became overcome with emotion and started crying. She fought it the best she could, as she wouldn't have felt dignified breaking down in sobs. She couldn't help it, though, after a few tears fell from her eyes, she convulsed a few times as the tears started flowing.

"I can't imagine how tough the last year must have been for you." Sheltay spoke sympathetically as she sat down on the bed next to Padme. She reached out and rubbed Padme's back and shoulder. "It was quite a shock for me to see you alive. I had to work to hide my surprise when I recognized you. I think we got you off that ship without anyone suspicious of who you are. I didn't tell my aides anything about your real identity, they truly believe I am just helping a random refugee with a sick child, and they will continue to believe that until I tell them otherwise."

Padme finally got her sobbing to stop and wiped the last of the tears from her face. Sheltay made one final point. "I don't need to know anything about how you ended up here, or where you intend to go. I am completely at your service and will do whatever you want me to do."

Leia was reaching out for her mother. As Padme took the baby from Sheltay, she remembered how the ship's captain had wondered if she had stolen the girl. "This is truly my baby. I gave birth to her almost a year ago. I was just a couple months pregnant with her when everyone assumed I died."

"Yes, I remember seeing you at the Peace ball that was held right before you left for the summit. You were wearing clothes that were much looser than your normal style. I didn't think much of it at the time, I figured you were just trying out a new look, but everything makes sense now." Sheltay paused as she considered something. "As I said before, though. I don't need to know anything about the last year."

"No, I want to tell it," Padme said. After taking a deep breath, she started telling Sheltay everything. She went all the way back to the beginning, on Alderaan, informing the woman about her relationship with Anakin, how they had a secret marriage, and how she became pregnant by him. She then went into all the events of the peace negotiations. It was extremely difficult for her to get out the words that Anakin was Vader. Sheltay was absolutely shocked. Her mouth was agape after hearing the news, and Padme wasn't sure how much she was digesting after that.

Padme hesitated on telling Sheltay how Thrawn had helped her escape. She wasn't sure about that information getting out, as she wasn't sure if she would be causing problems for him. She figured Sheltay could be trusted and told her everything about Thrawn's assistance. Sheltay simply kept the look of shock that had appeared on her face after hearing about Vader.

When Padme was finally finished telling her story, Sheltay leaned over and wrapped both her and Leia in a warm embrace. "You have the most remarkable strength I have ever seen out of anyone." When she broke the embrace and leaned back, Padme could see the look of weariness on her face. "If you don't mind me asking, you left out one detail of your story. What do you intend to do now?"

"I wish to find Vader and bring him back to the light. I have come to believe if I could just find him and talk with him, I could remind him of the man he used to be. I had figured on making my way to Naboo first, but now that you found me, I am going to have to change my plans. Bail should be able to tell me where Vadar might be. That is, if you think he will help me in that endeavor."

"Bail wants this horrible nightmare to end as soon as possible. If he can find out where Vader is for you, he will do so. The one problem is Vader doesn't travel anywhere without an entire army. There is no way you could ever get close to him to even try and talk with him."

"We have to give it a try." Padme was adamant as she spoke. "Contact Bail, please. Let him know I am alive and with you. Ask if we can meet on Alderaan. We can try and put together a plan there."

"I will do as you wish."

**...**

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, here?" Darth Vader was being told what he expected. He was in the presidential office, sitting behind Satine's former desk. Sitting across from him was Prime Minister Almec, who had just revealed the information.

"Yes, it appears that Obi-Wan Kenobi was hiding out here for a couple months. Satine herself was opposed to Palpatine's ascension to Emperor and sought to fight against him. She sent out her Mandalorian warriors to find wayward Jedi and bring them here, but Obi-Wan was the only one they could find. Once here, he and Satine became very close, and while he convinced her it was too dangerous to have her warriors actively seek surviving Jedi, they did try and spread the word that this planet would be a safe haven for them, hoping the Jedi would get the message and come here."

"Why did Obi-Wan leave?"

"The terrorist organizations here, such as Death Watch, were beginning to get word of his presence. He fled here, but he apparently revealed his destination to Satine. If any Jedi showed up here, she was to send them to this undisclosed location."

"And were you able to find what this undisclosed location was."

"No, Satine is the only one who knows the location. We have been interrogating her constantly, but so far she has resisted all our attempts to extract this information."

"Well try harder!" Vader screamed as he lunged forward.

"Yes, my master." Almec stood and bowed to Vader before pivoting and marching away.


	8. Chapter 8: Escape from Mandalore

**Chapter 8: Escape from Mandalore**

Bail felt unnerved as he walked to his Senate office. He had no idea what he was going to do in relation to the Grand Moff law Palpatine wanted him to sponsor. He wanted to believe Thrawn, but didn't know if he could.

His office was empty when he entered as all his aides had gone home for the day. He checked his computer and saw Palpatine's office had sent him the draft he requested. He also saw he had a recorded message from Sheltay. The message came with a warning, telling him he was only to answer it if he was alone.

Confused as to why a message of hers would require such secrecy, Bail double-checked to make sure his office suite was empty. Her holo-image appeared before him as he started the message. Sheltay looked tense, causing him to wonder what could have happened. She was on a simple journey to have a photo-op with some refugees. What could have possibly gone wrong?

"Bail, please listen carefully and delete this message immediately upon its completion. I have news of grave importance. While meeting with refugees a while ago, I came across Padme Amidala." Bail's mouth dropped to the floor upon hearing the news. If he didn't know that Sheltay had a perfect memory, he would have assumed she was mistaken. Knowing her, though, he knew there was no way she was wrong. He listened intently as she continued.

"I got her away from the rest of the refugees and onto my ship. She is hiding out in my quarters. I am returning to Alderaan immediately. I would suggest coming home to meet with her, as she has a story you need to hear. It is going to be important for us to stay hidden, so I will be taking her to the Lake Palace. When you return home, come out as soon as possible. That is all I am comfortable saying now. I will see you in good time."

Sheltay cut off the transmission before Bail could say a single thing in reply. For a moment, he couldn't move as he was simply too stunned by the news Padme was alive. He wondered how she ever made it off Geonosis alive. It took him a while to think Thrawn might have had a hand in her escape. He nearly leapt out of his chair when he realized that. If Thrawn did, then it was certainly proof he was truly aiding the resistance.

**...**

Vader paced up and down the prison hall where Satine was being held. They had subjected her to another round of intense interrogation, hoping to find out where Obi-Wan was hiding. Just as with all the other sessions, she had resisted telling them anything useful. He knew they needed to switch up tactics, but he had no idea where to start.

In the middle of his pacing, Almec approached him with a suggestion. "Might I suggest a different tactic, My Lord. We have been focusing solely on her, but we are dealing with a woman who does not care about her own well-being. Perhaps if we changed things up, and put other people's lives on the line, we could coerce her to give up the information we want.

"I like that idea," Vader replied. "I take it you have people in mind that we should threaten."

"Of course. She had numerous advisors and dignitaries she was close to. Putting guns to their heads should do wonders to jog Satine's memory and make her talk."

"I'm sure it doesn't hurt that if we were to have to pull the trigger, we would be eliminating enemies of yours."

Almec smirked over Vader's realization. "It's a good way to kill two birds with one stone, as I see it," he said.

"I like the way you think," Vader replied.

"Just give me the word, and I can start having the prisoners rounded up."

"Go ahead and have that started. Use as many clone troopers as you need for this. Re-arrange their schedules for guard duty if you have to."

"These people are scattered in prisons throughout the city. It might take me some time to get all of them here."

"Take all the time you need; I will be waiting in my office."

**...**

The clone trooper danced along to the music coming through his ear buds as he approached the door to the prison. He was dressed in civilian clothes, a colorful outfit that would have allowed him to fit in with the citizens of Mandalore, provided he did not possess a face that gave him away as a clone.

The two clone troopers standing guard at the door eyed him carefully as he approached. They had to call to him several times to stop before he finally heard them.

"What is it?" he said as he took the buds out of his ears.

"What were you doing out?"

"I had some R and R time, so I went out. What's it to you."

"You're a little late returning, that's what it is to us."

The clone tilted his head back as he rolled his eyes. "And just how do you guys know when my R and R time was supposed to end."

"I don't know what time you might have been given, but I do know all clone troopers were called to duty over an hour ago. We need to round up prisoners from all over the city. It's an all hands-on deck thing. You should have been called in. Didn't you get the message?"

"No, I didn't. Somehow, it must not have been sent to me."

"Let me see your communicator?"

The fear on the face of the clone was palpable. "Uh, I forgot to take it with me."

"Your communicator should be on your person at all times." The clone trooper pointed his finger at the other clone while talking. "We're going to have to write you up for this. Give us your identification number."

"Are you really going to do this? Are you really going to write me up because I forgot to grab my communicator before I left?"

"Just give us your identification number. You do have one, don't you?"

"How insane can you guys be. Of course, I have an identification number. Why do you think I wouldn't?"

"You look a little young to be a clone trooper?"

"A little young. What in the hell are you implying? Look at my face. My face is your face. I am a clone trooper. I can't believe this is even a question. I'm sorry I forgot my communicator. I'm sorry I didn't return when I was supposed to. Just because I made those mistakes, does not mean I am an impostor."

As the two clone troopers looked at each other to see what the other wanted to do, they felt themselves being lifted off the ground. They looked around to see who might be doing this before their heads were slammed together so hard, they were knocked unconscious.

"Thanks. I'm sorry that didn't quite go as planned." Boba Fett turned around to see Obi-Wan emerge from the hiding spot where he had been watching everything. "Look on the bright side, though. This makes things much easier for us. Instead of me having to sneak in and then sneak out with two uniforms, we can just take these."

"The plan was for you to be a clone trooper and me to be your non-clone commanding officer," Obi-Wan said. "I'm not sure if both of us can pass as clone troopers."

"Oh, come on now. With the armor on, no one will know you don't have the same face. You're the right height and build, that is all that matters. I am the one who should be worried, I'm still a little short."

"Not every clone trooper is exactly the same size," Obi-Wan pointed out. "The two of them moved the unconscious clone troopers into the bushes so they could steal their clothes. "Sometimes, they grow abnormally in the Spaarti cylinder, and that affects their growth down the road."

After changing into the clone trooper armor, Boba Fett could see that Obi-Wan made a better trooper than he did. The armor fit the Jedi perfectly, but Fett's was a bit too big for him. He did his best to tighten it around his body, but he couldn't do anything about the helmet. It was too big, and it showed.

"It will be all right, stop fidgeting with it," Obi-Wan said in relation to Boba Fett's helmet. "We have keycards to get us in, let's go."

Boba Fett followed the disguised Jedi into the prison. Obi-Wan was pleasantly surprised the aspiring bounty hunter was following his orders instead of bailing on him. He had contacted the teen a couple days ago, figuring he would need him to break Satine out of her prison. He had heard that Boba's father, Jango, had just been killed while trying to collect a bounty. The boy was on his own trying to take up his father's business and needed any job he could get. Obi-Wan wasn't sure how Boba would react given their history, but it turned out he actually thought well of Obi-Wan for simply letting him and his father go when they encountered each other on Tatooine all those years ago.

Once the two were inside the prison, Obi-Wan pulled out his datapad to view the map of it. Besides scanning that, he was reading the list of commands that had been sent out to the clone troopers. "It appears we arrived in just the nick of time. Most of the clone troopers have been sent out to other prisons to round up Satine's closest allies and bring them here. They are going to threaten their lives unless she gives up my location. By saving her, we will be saving her friends as well."

The two headed directly to the wing where Satine was being held. They didn't encounter any other clone troopers or guards until they reached the prison block itself.

"What are the two of you doing here?" one of the clone troopers in the prison block asked.

"We're here to relieve you." They had agreed Boba Fett would do all the talking so as not to raise any suspicions.

"We didn't receive any orders about being relieved," the other clone trooper chimed in.

"You don't need orders." Obi-Wan waved his hand around as he spoke.

"Uh, we don't need orders."

"You will be on your way and let us take over guard duty."

"We will be on our way-" the first clone trooper said.

"And we will let you take over," the second finished.

The two guards walked past Obi-Wan and Boba Fett and went on their way. Alone now, the two found Satine's cell, opened it from the control panel, and went inside to find her laid out on a metal slab. She was close to unconsciousness, but not quite there.

Obi-Wan took off his helmet as he knelt down to look at her. Satine had her eyes on him and her face brightened when she saw him.

"You should not have come," she said weakly.

"I couldn't just leave you here. I saw through the Force what was happening. It's a good thing we came when we did. They are currently rounding up your allies to bring them here. They were going to threaten their lives if you didn't give me up."

Whatever pain she was experiencing suddenly became too much for her. She howled out weakly as she closed her eyes and appeared to drift further into unconsciousness.

"We need to get her out of here," Obi-Wan said as he picked her up.

The two of them made it back to _Slave I_ without incident. The clone troopers were so dispersed that they never encountered any. Obi-Wan was amazed by the ease of their escape. Even when they were hailed by a warship for questioning, things went easily. Boba Fett only had to answer a few simple questions before he was allowed through the blockade. He wasted no time in sending the ship into hyperspace.

**...**

As Vader looked down at the dead bodies of the two clone troopers he had just strangled to death, he wondered what point it was to discipline them. They would just be replaced by two more identical weak-minded fools. When he made it back to Coruscant, he was going to have to talk with Palpatine about finding a better class of soldiers.

"Lord Vader," Almec shouted as he ran up to him. "I had my people analyze all the ship logs of recent arrivals and departures, and there is one that might pique your interest. The ship _Slave I, _which belongs to the bounty hunter Boba Fett, was on the planet for just a matter of hours. He departed recently, shortly after Satine would have been taken from here."

_I should have known, _Vader said to himself. He had all the information he needed to guess what Obi-Wan would have done, but he hadn't been able to put all the pieces together.

"Do we know if anyone was seen with Boba Fett. I need to know if he pulled this off by himself."

"I have the information on how this entire operation went down," Almec revealed nervously.

"And how were your men able to deduce that?"

When Almec took a deep breath, Vader could tell something was up. The man had a look of fear on his face that Vader would not have ever expected to see. "When Boba Fett arrived here, he had Obi-Wan with him. I know this because when Obi-Wan left him alone to scout the prison, he came and offered to sell us the Jedi."

Almec paused to await Vader's reaction. Knowing the man had a lengthy story to tell, he stayed silent as he was willing to hear him out. Almec was surprised there was no fury out of the Sith lord, and continued, talking nervously.

"While I know you desperately wanted Obi-Wan, I saw the chance for something much greater. I know he must be hiding out with a whole group of Jedi, and that what you really want is to find their location. Boba Fett didn't know where that was, as he had met the Jedi at a pre-arranged point in the middle of nowhere. It was then that I devised a plan. He promised us he would be able to put a tracker on Obi-Wan's ship that would allow us to find his find his secret sanctuary."

Taking a datapad out of his robe, Almec handed it over to Vader. The screen was showing the location of the _Slave I_ against a map of the galaxy. Vader was perturbed the man who would go behind his back and do something like this, even though he agreed with his actions.

"You are taking an awful risk," he said to the prime minister. "This better work, or you will be joining the two clone troopers over there." Almec swallowed hard as Vader walked past him.

**...**

The _Slave I _exited hyperspace right in front of the Sith ship Obi-Wan had been using for the past year. The two ships docked, and Obi-Wan carried Satine to the Sith ship before giving Boba Fett his payment and sending him on his way. He waited for the _Slave I_ to disappear into hyperspace before setting a course with his own ship.

Once they were safe in hyperspace, Obi-Wan tended to Satine. The medical facilities in the ship were limited, but they were enough to allow him to monitor her vitals. He was relieved to see she was okay and stable. He found an IV and hooked it up to her. That did wonders for reviving her, and she became lucid enough to talk with him.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We are on a ship, traveling to Mustafar."

"Mustafar. I kept the location of your sanctuary secret. I didn't tell them anything."

"And that was a mistake. If I hadn't come and rescued you, they would have started killing your friends in order to force you to talk."

"And if they had to die to protect your sanctuary, then so be it. I couldn't let Vader find the last sanctuary of the Jedi. The nation needs you to overthrow the emperor and restore the Republic."

Obi-Wan felt heartbroken over what he had to tell her. "There is no sanctuary of the Jedi to protect, because there are no Jedi left. I am the last of them, and as the last Jedi, it is on me to defeat the Sith."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I am going to go to Mustafar and wait for Vader to come to me." From the look on her face, he could tell Satine did not understand why he would do such a thing. "How is that going to happen? You're not going to reveal where you are to him, are you?"

"I have nothing to lose by doing so, and besides, he is tracking this ship right now. Boba Fett made a deal with the Mandalorians to give me up. He placed a tracker on you. By now, they have our trajectory and know where we are headed."

"When we get to Mustafar, I can help you set a trap for him."

"No, you will do no such thing. Vader is mine to fight alone. I have something else I need you to do."

"No!" Satine screamed. "I will not leave you alone to fight Vader. There is no telling what will happen. You are needed elsewhere. If we stay together-"

Satine drifted off to sleep after Obi-Wan pressed a button to inject a drug into her IV to cause her to sleep. She was getting agitated, and in her current state of health, that was not conductive to her healing. A few more hours of peaceful sleep, and she would be back to normal. He went back to the cockpit to see how much time they had until they reached Mustafar.


	9. Chapter 9: The Last of the Jedi

**Chapter 9: The Last of the Jedi**

"So Satine Kryz was harboring Obi-Wan Kenobi this entire time." The Emperor was talking to a holo-image of his apprentice, Darth Vader, and was quite incredulous over what he was hearing.

"She wasn't quite harboring him, at least, she wasn't when I arrived here." Vader was just about the only person in the galaxy who felt zero fear over correcting the Emperor. "He had been hiding out here for most of the last year but coming and going quite frequently. From what I can gather, he seemed quite uninterested in finding other Jedi and protecting them. He apparently had a mission known only to himself that he was carrying out."

Palpatine smiled and almost laughed as a thought occurred to him. "Perhaps he took to heart his failure with you and exiled himself from the rest of the Jedi because of it. They knew the truth about you, so they couldn't exactly have looked to him as any sort of savior."

"Or perhaps he knew the only way to stay alive was to stay hidden, even from other Jedi," Vader countered. "Exposing himself to save Satine was a much bolder move than I would have expected out of him. When I learned of it, though, I made the decision to let him escape so we could track him and found out he is on a trajectory for Mustafar. There might be other Jedi there too. I pledge to head there so that I might be able to finish the Jedi once and for all."

The excitement and anger in Vadar's voice was apparent. He wanted to finish the Jedi, as quickly as possible. However, Palpatine had other plans.

"You will not pursue the Jedi at this moment," Palpatine said. From the holo-image of Vader's face, he could tell his apprentice was shocked and stunned over what he was being told.

"Not pursue the Jedi, when they are on the brink of elimination?"

"The brink of elimination is all we need. For centuries, the Jedi used fear of us in order to keep the populace and other leaders in line, and we will do the same thing. If a known Jedi, such as Obi-Wan Kenobi is still on the loose, then people will always be fearful of the return of the Jedi. Besides that, I have a need for you here. I must thank you for your actions in deposing Satine, as it provides a perfect example why more leaders with your level of political power are needed. The local governments cannot be trusted to obey the orders of the central government. That is why I am proposing a law that will allow me to appoint regional governors with the same level of political power as you currently enjoy. This will allow me to deploy the military anywhere it seems there may be an uprising against me. It is going to be a tough sell, but one I believe I can get the Senate to pass. I need you here to explain what happened on Mandalore and why it shows how more people need such power."

"So, you are finally going to let me operate in public."

In a rare move, Palpatine suddenly looked hesitant. "Not quite, you will just be speaking to legislators behind the scenes. There is just too much going on right now for a public unveiling."

Vader was furious with what he was hearing. "You said I would be unveiled to the public when the Jedi were completely eliminated, but now you claim that will never happen."

"Things have changed, yes, but that does not mean I want you to stay incognito forever. The time for you to be introduced to the public is close, but we are not there yet. We might be once this law is passed. You will be on the same level as my Grand Moffs, and it might be best to introduce you when the rest of the Grand Moffs are appointed and introduced."

Palpatine said just enough of what Vader wanted to hear to placate him for the moment. "Okay, my master. I will forgo facing Obi-Wan and return to Coruscant."

After the image of Vader's face disappeared, Palpatine sighed to himself as he had to grab a chair and lean against it. It appeared Vader was starting to be a problem, and he wondered what he was going to do about him.

**...**

After the Sith ship emerged from hyperspace, Obi-Wan piloted it down to the surface of Mustafar. As he flew, he wondered how much time he had until Vader arrived. He knew Vader wouldn't come immediately, he would have to get permission from his master to do so. Despite feeling he had some time, he wanted Satine to leave immediately.

Obi-Wan had taken up residence on the planet in the middle of one of the mining colonies overlooking a giant pool of lava. Once the ship was on the ground, Obi-Wan carried Satine to what had once been a crude dormitory for the miners. He laid her out on a bed in a room that had once been a medic station. He hooked her up to another IV to inject her with something that would wake her up. Her eyes fluttered before opening. When she opened them and saw Obi-Wan, she sighed before turning her head away from him.

"You knocked me out because you didn't like what I was telling you."

"No, I knocked you out because you were getting agitated and it wasn't helping you heal. I need you healthy and at full strength to leave here."

Satine appeared heartbroken as she reached out and stroked Obi-Wan's face. "As I said before, I don't want to leave you. I love you Obi-Wan, and I can't stand the thought of leaving you alone to face your fate. If the Jedi are extinct, then you can abandon the code. You are free now. You can live as you want, love as you want. I know you are being hunted, but that does not scare me. I want to be with you. There is a galaxy in turmoil, and the two of us can do much more together than we could individually."

"No, we can't be together." To Satine, Obi-Wan sounded emotionless as he talked. "Your destiny lies on a different path from mine. I will always be a Jedi, and I will always follow the code. The Jedi code is not something that can so easily be tossed aside. If am truly the last of the Jedi, then it is more vital than ever that I hold to the code, so that I may be able to one day find a way to pass it on. Only a Jedi can defeat Vader and the Emperor, and as the only Jedi left, that responsibility falls to me."

"But you don't have to abandon those you love you in order to do that. I want to fight Vader. I want to fight the emperor. I want to restore the Republic to what it once was. The two of us can find allies to do this. You do not have to fight alone. We will be stronger together, and we will defeat Vader and his master."

"No. Fighting Vader is something I must do alone." Obi-Wan was adamant in his reply. Tears started welling up in Satine's eyes, forcing her to look away from him. "If I have any allies, Vader will hurt them to hurt me. If he knew how important I truly was to you, what you suffered would have been infinitely worse. This abandoned planet is the best place for the two of us to fight, and for me to end this. There will be no person for him to use against me. This is where the fight to end it all must take place, this why I allowed him to track us, so that he would come. Once he gets here and finds out I am the last of the Jedi, I anticipate he will gloat, and get overconfident. That may just be what I need to throw him off and defeat him."

Satine knew Obi-wan well, and knew he had made a decision that no one, including her, would ever be able to talk him out of. She had to accept that and go from there. "And once this is over, if you kill him, I mean. Then what."

"I don't know. I would do what I have to in order to rebuild the Jedi." He looked at Satine and could tell what she had really been asking. "In rebuilding the Jedi, I would still have to abide by all the rules of the code. It would be a solitary affair, although I would have to find allies in my opposition to the Empire."

"And what allies are out there."

"There is chatter about Bail Organa. He is playing the reluctant supporter of the Emperor in the Senate, but in reality, he is looking to build an opposition force against him."

"I have heard that, and I understand Bail is a fool. The Emperor wants any opposition to him to coalesce around Bail, as he believes the man is someone he can monitor and control."

"I don't know much about Bail, but the plans the Emperor has for him can work to the advantage of the resistance if used properly. With the proper amount of deception, the Emperor could be lulled into a false sense of security if he sees the resistance force behind Bail as small and weak, even if it is strong and growing. Carrying out something like that would require leaders who could operate behind the scenes."

"And you think I could be that very leader. The behind the scenes leader to Bails' more public face."

"Yes."

"If I go and find Bail, will you join us were you to defeat Vader?"

"I will do whatever I need to rebuild the Jedi. If I can do that while working with you, I will, but if I can't, I will stay on my own." Satine appeared heartbroken by what she was hearing. "Given that there is a high probability I will not be joining you, there is a very important piece of information I need you to deliver to Bail." Obi-Wan took out the holo-imager he had taken off Geonosis a year and a half ago. He activated it so it showed an image of the superweapon the Emperor was seeking to build.

"I had promised you that I would eventually reveal to you what I was doing every time I left Mandalore. On Geonosis, Darth Plagueis allowed me to find these plans along with information that indicated the Emperor was seeking to actually build this."

"What is it?" Satine asked.

"A space station, one that contains a laser that can destroy planets." Satine's eyes grew wide as she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"And the Empire is actually building this."

"They're starting to. Where, I haven't been able to ascertain, but I know the effort is real. I had to be sure it wasn't just some trick to keep any resistance distracted. Now that I know its construction is a real effort, it's time for the resistance to try and destroy it. The sooner the better. Under construction, it is vulnerable, but if it ever becomes fully operational, it will be almost impossible to destroy. That is why I want you to take it to Bail. He needs to tell others about it, so something can be done to stop it.

"I will do as you request," Satine said as she took the imager from Obi-Wan. She tried to grab his head and bring it down to meet hers so she could give him a kiss, but he was having none of it. He bid her an unemotional good-bye before he led her to the Sith ship.

Satine piloted the ship away from the planet, knowing she would likely never see Obi-Wan again. Punching the coordinates in for Alderaan, she saw she was going to have a long journey as it was located on the other side of the galaxy. Content to sit out the long journey, she went ahead and punched the ship into hyperspace.


	10. Chapter 10: Revelations

**Chapter 10: Revelations**

It was the most perfect day for a swim, Padme noted to herself as she carried Leia out on the deck outside her suite. The air was warm, meaning the water would feel nice and cool. She looked out at the lake, which was calm as there was no breeze. The entire scene was very serene and calming, something she needed.

As she walked to the edge of the lake, she looked at the empty beach across from her. The mansion she had stayed in last time had been torn down. Sheltay had informed her they were going to build a new structure that would be larger and mirror the palace they were in now. Remembering that old mansion, she thought about the moments she had shared with Anakin there. She almost started crying as she thought about how magical everything had been, at least concerning their relationship. She had been in a bad place because of the invasion and occupation of her planet, but the joy Anakin brought her had made her forget all that. Now, it was her relationship with Anakin she was trying to put out of her mind. As she stared at the demolished palace, she found it fitting that it had been torn down.

When Padme planted her feet in the water, she had to force it to stay in as the water felt incredibly cold. It didn't take long to acclimate, and she was able to take a few more steps out. When she was up to her waist, she could see her reflection in the water. She smiled at her mirror image, as she was pleased to be back to her normal self. When she reached Alderaan, Sheltay had arranged for a couple beauticians to come out to the lake retreat. They stripped the dye from her hair, returning it to its normal color. They also gave her hair extensions to return it to its normal length and removed the dye from her eyes. She felt bad spending a day to get pampered in the midst of turmoil, but she wanted to look like her old self again. She knew it would be good if she was able to find Anakin and talk to him.

Padme's mind was brought back to the present by the sound of Leia laughing as she kicked at the water. "Don't worry, I didn't forget about your swimming lesson." She knelt down in the water as she held Leia out and away from her. The girl seemed fascinated by the water. Leia realized this was much different than any bath she had taken. Like Anakin, she had never seen such a large body of water and was excited about it. When Padme submerged her to her chest, she slapped at the water with her hands, laughing so loud it echoed all around them.

"Okay, let's try some swimming." Padme simply moved Leia around in the water, careful to keep her head above it. The child continued to laugh and coo as she loved the feeling of moving through the water.

As Padme moved Leia through the water, her mind wandered back to the attempted swimming lesson she had given to Anakin all those years ago. It hadn't been much of a lesson, but it was still a magical moment. Anakin had used the Force to create a whirlpool that extended from the surface of the water to bottom of the lake. Padme was astounded by the power he was showing. More importantly, the whirlpool gave them the privacy they needed to finally share their first kiss. It was a moment Padme would never forget, and she still cherished it, despite what Anakin had become.

Her daydreaming ended when Leia splashed water in her face. Leia was laughing heartily, and Padme shared the laugh with her. Given that she was taking so well to the water, Padme decided to really push the swimming lesson forward.

"Okay now, hold your breath." Padme dipped Leia so low in the water that her mouth and nose were submerged. Leia immediately started crying as she did not like that one bit. Padme knew she had gotten a little too ambitious and held the baby close to her to try and sooth her.

"It's okay. Mommy's here. I went a little too far, but I won't do it again." She bounced the baby up and down, but that didn't help alleviate her crying at all.

With Leia apparently fearful of the water, Padme thought it was best to get out of the water and take a breather. When she turned to the shore, she could see Bail standing on the deck. She waved to him as she started walking towards him.

**...**

When Bail arrived on Alderaan, he headed directly to the Lake Retreat. His heart was pounding as he took the transport there. He was anxious to talk with Padme. The two of them had so much to discuss he had no idea where he would even begin with her.

When the transport landed, Bail raced out of it and down to the palace. He ran around the halls until he came upon a protocol droid and asked him if he knew where Padme was staying. He did, as he explained he had been serving the woman for years. He told him right where to go, and Bail raced down to the room. He was surprised to find the door open and ran inside, worried what might have happened. He calmed down when he saw Padme out in the water with a baby that he figured must be Winter. He didn't think much of Sheltay letting Padme take her daughter out into the lake.

Walking out on the deck, he could see that Padme was heading to the shore. She smiled and waved at him when she saw him. The smile stayed on her face the closer she got. As she stepped out of the water, Bail could see she was wearing one of Sheltay's bikinis. He couldn't help but notice she looked fantastic in it. She was thin and fit, just like Sheltay.

While Winter knew Bail well, the baby in Padme's arms looked at him skeptically. She didn't like the sight of him for some reason and started getting fussy.

"It's okay, Leia," Padme said in a high-pitched baby voice. "He's friendly." She gave the baby a kiss as she held her close to soothe her.

"For a moment, I thought you were holding Winter." Bail was thoroughly confused where the baby had come from.

"Uh, no. This I Leia, my baby daughter." The girl seemed to trust her mother and smiled and cooed as she looked at Bail.

"Your daughter?" Bail's mouth was agape in shock. "I. . .I didn't even know you were pregnant." He couldn't help but shake his head. "It's been a while since I've seen you, I never thought you would have met someone and had a child in that timespan."

"She's actually as old as Winter." Padme's voice was full of weariness, as if a heavy weight had descended upon her. Bail almost asked about it, but he noticed Padme had nodded to someone over his shoulder. Wanting to see who it was, he turned around. Standing behind him was Sheltay. She was wearing a bikini and holding Winter.

As Bail looked back to Padme, he started doing the math about the ages of the two babies. "If your daughter is as old as Winter-" Bail's voice trailed off as he thought about the implications.

"Hold on, we can discuss this." Padme walked past him and said something to Sheltay. The two of them went inside the suite. Padme was gone just a second before she returned without her daughter. She was carrying a cover-up and slipped it on as she walked back up to Bail.

"I take you guessed I must have been about four months pregnant when everything went to hell in the galaxy, and I went missing." she began.

"Um, yes. I don't need to know the identity of the father. It really isn't that important."

"No, it is important." Padme crossed her arms over her chest as she stared stoically at Bail and let out a deep sigh. "The father of my baby is Anakin Skywalker."

"I should have guessed that," Bail said as he shook his head.

Padme looked across the lake as she let out a sigh. "While the two of us formed a connection on Tatooine, it was here where we really fell in love. Our stations in life made an open relationship impossible, but we got married in secret after the Battle of Naboo and spent every moment together that we could." Getting emotional, Padme had to wipe a tear away from her eye. She found herself unable to say anything more.

Bail thought he understood what was making her so emotional. "I can understand how tough it must be for you to talk about this. I'm sorry to make you bring up all these memories. I can't imagine the sorrow you must have experienced when Anakin died in the purge of the Jedi."

Padme shook her head as she let out another sigh. "He didn't die, he is still very much alive." She continued looking off in the distance.

"He's alive?" Bail was excited to learn the most powerful Jedi he had ever known was still alive. "Where is he? He could do so much for the resistance."

"He's Vader." Padme's voice was so low he could barely make out what she said. He still heard the name distinctly, but he couldn't believe it. He stayed silent for a moment as his mind took a while to process what it meant.

"Vader?" Bail couldn't say anything more as he was too stunned. With Bail silent, Padme told him how Damask had revealed himself as Plagueis and told her about Anakin's turn to the dark side. She didn't reveal how she made it off Geonosis. She skipped right to how she fled to Tatooine, where Anakin's family lived. It was there that she gave birth to not one child, but two. There was a boy she had left with Anakin's family.

"All I need to do now is find Anakin," Padme said as she glared at Bail. "If I can find him, I believe I can get him to remember the man he used to be. I can get him to turn back to the Light Side of the Force, and everything can go back to the way it was."

Bail sighed, as he didn't know how to tell Padme everything she had said was impossible. She might have known Anakin better than anyone, but as Vader he was a completely different person. Bail had read all the reports about his exploits. He read about all his actions that weren't reported in the news. What the man did was so horrid that Bail found it hard to believe he could ever turn back to being the man he once was. Besides that, ever reaching Anakin was impossible. He was surrounded by soldiers at almost all times. Meanwhile, Padme had an important role she could play in his planned resistance, if she would just decide to put all her effort into it instead of worrying about the impossible task of turning Vader. He knew Thrawn had a plan he wanted him to carry out, he just wanted to know if Padme was a part of it."

"Turning Vader, to me, that sounds like an impossible task." Bail shook his head several times as he talked. He considered telling her Vader would never turn back but thought it would be much more convincing if he explained how talking to him alone could never happen. "He is the second most powerful man in the Empire, he is surrounded by soldiers, aides, or bodyguards at all times. There is no way you could find him alone."

"it's a chance I need to take. I am willing to risk being discovered."

"You can't do that," Bail raised his voice as he spoke. "If you were to do that, the Emperor will figure out Thrawn helped you escape." Padme seemed mildly surprised Bail had figured that out. "You might not know it, but Thrawn has been doing much to help a resistance get put in place before he leaves." Upon hearing that, Padme's eyes grew wide in shock as she had not been expecting to hear that.

"How do you know about what Thrawn has been doing?"

"He came to talk to me and told me, although he didn't tell me about you. He said he wanted a resistance, because he was afraid Palpatine would attempt to conquer his region of the galaxy, and-"

"He wanted a resistance that would be a thorn in his side and prevent Palpatine from doing so," Padme finished Bail's sentence for him.

"So, he told you the same things he told me." Bail paused as he realized Padme was the person he was referring to in the cryptic message he had given him. "Was there anything more he told you. Were you in hiding because of some plan he has?"

"Yes, and no," Padme replied. "He wanted me in hiding so that no one would find out he had let me escape, but I wasn't doing anything to help out any resistance groups."

Bail rubbed his goatee as he thought for a moment. "He has certainly been taking a great risk by helping many of us like this. He came to talk to me a couple days ago. He was urging me to sponsor this law the Emperor wants and trying to convince me to do so on the basis it would actually be good for the resistance."

"What's the law the Emperor wants to pass?"

"He wants a law that will allow him to appoint regional governors which will have power over the planetary leaders. It will centralize government in a revolutionary way."

Padme scoffed upon hearing about the law. "Certainly, you must have told Thrawn you could never sponsor, or even support this legislation."

Bail swallowed hard as he didn't want to answer Padme. "The truth is, Thrawn convinced me that this bill would truly be good for the resistance." Padme's eyes grew wide once again as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "He convinced me this is an accelerationist move. Palpatine is making a mistake and overreaching. The power exerted by these governors is just going to push more leaders to oppose the Empire. It will be just the kind of overreach we need to build the resistance."

"This is the exact consolidation of power Palpatine wants," Padme was incredulous. "Don't you realize Thrawn was playing you. He was pretending to be on the side of the resistance so you would just do what Palpatine wants you to do."

"Thrawn is truly on our side. The fact you are alive proves that."

Padme felt dejected as she realized he had a point, but it was still confusing what was happening. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. The galaxy had become undecipherable to her, and she sometimes wondered if Owen had been right. She never should have believed she could do anything to alter the course of the galaxy, as she had no idea how it ended up on the path it did. Perhaps she should have just worried about raising her children, and letting the galaxy settle itself on its own.

"I wish I could stay and talk about this with you more," Bail sounded dejected as he talked. "I thought I would be able to spend some time here, but the Emperor has called me back to Coruscant. He wants me to work with Vader to speak to as many senators as we can and sell them on this bill. He wants us to whip up votes for it."

"You're going to be working with my husband on this." Bail winced as he suddenly realized mentioning Vader was a mistake. He knew what was coming and he started to think how he could counter it. "You could take me with you. Then get Anakin to meet with you alone, but you will really be giving me a chance to meet with him alone."

"That will never work, Padme." Bail was screaming as he gestured. "Vader is too far gone to change. You should see the things I have of what he has done. He is every bit the tyrant that Palpatine is, maybe even more. You have to face the fact you never really knew him."

Bail ran away as he did not want to speak to her anymore. He radioed Captain Antilles to get his shuttle ready so he could fly directly to Coruscant. He didn't care what Padme thought, he had a plan in place he was going to carry out, and if she didn't want to be a part of it, so be it. He was just hoping she wouldn't end up doing anything that would jeopardize what he had planned.

**...**

"The insolence displayed by Prime Minister Satine Kryz on Mandalore cannot be allowed to repeat." Vader's voice was full of fury as he related his tale to the legislators gathered in Palpatine's office. As he was wearing his Sith mask to hide his identity, no one could see the facial expressions he was making. That meant he had to convey all his emotions through his voice, as he had become accustomed to over the past few years. "The official Separatist movement might have been eradicated, but it is apparent it's spirit lives on. Planetary leaders still do not believe they must follow the dictates of the central government. When the Empire was instituted, planetary leaders were allowed to retain their autonomy with the understanding the needs of the Empire reigned supreme, but it is clear most of them do not want to follow orders or directives. Their authority needs to be usurped with an additional layer of bureaucracy. If we do not do this, we will find ourselves facing the same level of chaos and disorder we just fought a war to prevent."

"It appears Lord Vader might not have been quite as articulate as he could be," Bail began as he took over. "Perhaps I can better explain the need for this legislation, which I am enthusiastically sponsoring. No one wants a permanent dictatorship, but neither can we have the chaos of individual autonomy we face now. That is why this law is so imperative. We need regional governors to serve as a conduit between the central government and the planetary leadership. The act we are seeking to pass ensures the laws and directives passed by legislators such as us are followed at the local level. It does this while keeping the Emperor from exerting direct control over every system of the galaxy. These regional governors will be independent bureaucrats who will neither do everything the Emperor wants, nor everything the planetary leaders want."

"How can we be certain the governors will truly be independent if they will be appointed by the Emperor himself?" one of the senators, Mon Mothma, asked.

"I am glad you brought this up. While they will be appointed by the Emperor, they will need to be confirmed by the Senate. We are going to have to do our jobs to ensure that we only accept men and women who will act independently."

For once, Vader was glad he was wearing a mask, as it meant no one was able to see the smile on his face. He found it humorous Bail would use the selling point of Senate approval as a guarantee of the Grand Moff's independence. He had already promised Palpatine he would do everything he could to get his appointees through the Senate with no questions asked.

"The fact the Senate has the privilege of confirming the Grand Moffs just proves how this is simply adding another layer of checks and balances to our government." Bail was starting to move around the room as he tried to close the deal. "The Senate is not going anywhere. This law more than any other will ensure that democracy is upheld in this galaxy."

Bail was so good that the senators listening seemed like they were ready to stand up and clap. They were experienced legislators who knew how to keep their composure. One-by-one, they gave Bail and Vader their promise they would vote in favor of the legislation.

Once the group was gone, Palpatine joined them and they tallied the guaranteed votes they had. It was enough to pass the law, with a substantial margin. Their task was completed.

"After it passes the Senate, we will need to have a public signing the media can broadcast to the citizens," Palpatine said. "Bail, as sponsor, you will be right behind me as I sign the bill. Then, lined up behind you, I will have the men I am going to appoint to be the very first Grand Moffs of the Empire. I want to move quickly on their confirmation and getting their names out to the media will help start the process."

As Vader listened to them, he couldn't help but notice the Emperor had not mentioned his name. "Master, earlier you told me that I would have my public unveiling along with that of the Grand Moffs. Am I to be a part of this public signing?"

"Once again, my apprentice, I believe it would not be the right time. The news is going to be full with the details of this law and the appointment of the Grand Moffs. If we introduce you at this time, the story of your unveiling will be buried. When you are introduced to the public, it should be at a time where you will be the only thing people will be talking about. That time will come soon, don't worry."

Vader had to keep his emotions in check as he knew the Emperor would be able to sense them. He was furious at first, but quickly calmed down as he made an important decision. It was time for him to stop following everything Palpatine wanted. Obi-Wan needed to be killed, and if that eliminated the specter of the Jedi, so be it. If Palpatine was truly going to be busy with the passing of this law and the appointment of the Grand Moffs, then he would not notice if Vader slipped away to Mustafar to face his former master.

**...**

Padme stayed back as she watched Leia playing with Winter. The two children got along remarkably well, and Padme had a feeling she knew why. For Leia, Winter was a substitute for her brother. While Winter didn't understand how much Leia meant to her, she understood the girl was a good friend to play with.

The two girls were rolling a ball back and forth between them. At one point, Winter lost control of it and it rolled over to where her mother was sitting. Sheltay grabbed it and carried it over to them, joining in their little game and making it a threesome.

As Padme watched the three playing, her mind drifted to politics. She had just read the news that the Senate had passed the law instituting the office of Grand Moff, with Bail at is primary sponsor. Padme had been unable to believe he would do such a thing. He was trying to prove he was loyal to Palpatine, but what he was mostly doing was proving he was disloyal to any resistance groups. She wondered how he would ever be able to lead a resistance with all the baggage he had accrued.

Knowing the livestream of the public signing was due to start soon, she started to walk out to go and watch it. As she did so, Bail's wife, Breha, nearly ran right into her as she made her way into the room. She had arrived shortly after Bail left. Padme believed she was there to babysit her and make sure she didn't leave to do anything rash.

"Padme, I was just coming to get you."

"Is it because of the public signing of the Grand Moff law? I was just going to go and watch it."

"No, we just had a very interesting arrival. Someone just appeared in a Sith ship."

Padme's eyes grew wide and she started trembling as she thought about the implications. "It's Satine Kryz," Bail's wife told her, oblivious to what she was thinking.

Padme instantly recognized the name, as it had been all over the news. "How did she escape off Mandalore?"

"That is what we have to hear. Satine is being brought here so we can talk to her."


	11. Chapter 11: Prelude to a Duel

**Chapter 11: Prelude to a Duel**

While the women waited for Satine to be transported to the lake retreat, they watched the public signing of the Grand Moff Act. As sponsor of the bill, Bail was placed in a position of prominence right behind Palpatine. Lined up on either side of him were the men who were going to be appointed the first of the Grand Moffs. While Padme was the only one who had vocalized any objections to Bail's actions, she could pick up on the fact that both Sheltay and Breha disapproved of them. They hadn't felt it was their place to question his decision.

Watching the holo-vid, Padme was apprehensive as she waited to see if her husband would be present. With Bail telling her Vader was working to whip up votes for it, she wondered if this event would be used to introduce him to the galaxy. She knew him, and she knew how much he would want the fame and notoriety. She had been reading up on his life as Vader, despite the difficulty. Sheltay had given her access to all the reports Bail had on him. The things he was doing, the people he was killing, the atrocities he was committing, it made it hard to believe he had ever been the man she had once fallen in love with and married. Closer reading of his actions revealed signs that it truly was him. While the goals of what he was doing were much different from before, everything else was pure Anakin. Vader showed the same determination, power, and cunning in hunting down the Jedi that Anakin showed in trying to win the Clone Wars. It was that fact that gave her a glimmer of hope. It made her feel Anakin was still in there, and she could bring him out if she could just see him.

As part of her research on her husband, she had accessed images of what he looked like now. The Empire was not allowing any pictures of him to be broadcast, but individuals friendly to the Jedi had sent out pictures of him so they would know what their executioner looked like. She was surprised by the image she saw of him, as she hadn't expected him to go through so much trouble to hide his identity. She couldn't recognize him from a still picture, but when she watched a short video, it was clear it was him. As Vader, he carried himself much the same way he did as Anakin.

Knowing what to look for, Padme waited for Vader's visage to appear in the holo-vid. When the broadcast ended without him making an appearance, she wondered why. She knew he would have wanted to be there, and if he couldn't, he wouldn't be waiting by idly. He would have found a mission to go on. Her heart leapt into her throat as she thought she might have her chance to see him, talk with him, and turn him back. She just needed to know where he was.

The three women had to wait a while for Satine to make her way to the lakeside retreat. The Alderanian guards were trying to make sure she was transported there discreetly. She was hidden on a supply truck that made a daily trip to the lakeside retreat.

As the journey was long for Satine, Breha had instructed the servants to show her to her suite immediately upon her arrival. While Padme wanted to speak to her right away, the Queen objected and told the servants they would not speak with her until she was ready. Fortunately, Satine was anxious to speak to them, and requested a meeting immediately.

As the women made their way over to Satine's suite, Padme had to remind herself to stay behind Breha. She also had to remind herself that when they met Satine, protocol demanded she stay back and let the queen lead things. She wanted to say to hell with protocol, but she needed too much out of the Alderanians at the moment to do the slightest thing that might perturb them.

The minute the three women walked into Satine's suite, Satine's eyes immediately fell upon Padme. Her eyes grew wide in shock as she had an expression that indicated she clearly couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Padme, Secretary Padme Amidala. You're alive! How is this possible?"

"I had a very powerful friend helping me out on Geonosis," Padme admitted. "I probably shouldn't reveal who he is, but I had to promise to stay hidden until he told me it was safe for me to come out."

Satine giggled over what she was hearing. "Your friend has an interesting view of what constitutes safe. The galaxy is just as dangerous as it ever was." She slumped her shoulders as she appeared to remember she was carrying a great weight. "It's especially dangerous if you have the friends we do." As Satine spoke, she kept her head down despite bringing her eyes up to gaze at Padme. "And it's even more dangerous if you know the kinds of things we do."

Padme swallowed hard as she came to understand what Satine was referring to. Satine looked around at Sheltay and Breha before looking back at Padme. "It's okay to speak freely here," Padme told her. "They know my husband, Anakin Skywalker, is now Darth Vader." Padme paused for a moment to check for a look of surprise on Satine. She saw none. "You seem to already know that." She swallowed hard as she wasn't sure if she wanted an answer to the question she was about to ask. "Would you mind explaining how?"

"It was Obi-Wan Kenobi who told me," Satine confessed. Padme's heart leapt into her throat upon hearing Kenobi was still alive. "He came to Mandalore seeking sanctuary and I gave it to him. He was on a mission, one he wouldn't tell me about, but it was one that we were uniquely equipped to help him with. On my planet he was able to make contacts with the underworld, smugglers, and arms dealers that he needed to befriend in order to complete his mission. He would leave shortly after arriving, but he kept finding his way back to my world to hide out whenever the Empire got hot on his trail. During these visits, the two of us became close, although he always held to his Jedi code." Satine got emotional as she talked about Obi-Wan, and it was clear she had deep feelings for him.

"I know you must have heard the news that Vader deposed me. He had been following a party of Jedi that came to Mandalore seeking Obi-Wan and sanctuary. I am sorry to say they found neither. Kenobi risked everything to rescue me from prison. I thought it might have been because of the feelings he had for me, but he apparently did it so I could find the leaders of the nascent resistance against the Empire and bring you this."

Satine pulled out a holo-imager and activated it. The image of what to Padme looked like a moon appeared. As the image circled around, she realized it wasn't a moon, but rather a space station. "What is that?" she asked.

"A superweapon the Empire is looking to build. When complete, it will have the ability to destroy an entire planet. With something like this, the Emperor will be able to reign supreme over the entire galaxy. He won't need the Senate; he won't need the bureaucracy. All he will need is this station to eradicate any system which dares to try and resist him. Obi-Wan knew Bail would be deeply involved in any resistance to the Empire. That is why he sent me here. He knew the resistance would need this information so they could try and prevent it from ever being built." Satine paused as she looked around to gauge the reactions of the others. "Please tell me we begin here. Please tell me you are willing to fight the Emperor and restore the Republic."

Bail's wife knelt down and clasped her hands over Satine's. "My husband wants to do whatever he can to fight the Emperor." She pulled back her hand as she took a hold of the imager. "I will get this to our techs so they can extract all the information on it." The queen turned her attention to Sheltay and Padme. "Keep Satine company. I will contact my husband and tell him he needs to return home immediately. That damned law is passed, and he no longer needs to be on Coruscant.

Before the queen walked out the door, Padme commanded her to stop and she obeyed. "When you talk to him, ask if he knows where my husband is." The queen nodded to indicate she would do so. Padme had no idea if Bail would be willing to tell her the truth, as he apparently didn't believe Padme should go after him. She was hoping he might make a mistake if his wife asked him instead of Padme.

When Breha was gone, Padme turned her attention back to Satine. "Where is Obi-Wan? Why couldn't he bring us the plans himself?" Padme had a feeling she knew what the answer was, but she needed to hear it from Satine himself. She got all the answer she needed when Satine got fearful and was hesitant to answer. "Tell me, now!" she screamed emphatically.

"He's at an undisclosed location." Padme's heart sank over the fact Satine wouldn't reveal where he was. "We fled to Obi-Wan's new sanctuary after we left Mandalore. I pleaded with him to come with me, but he knew Vader was tracking him. He figured he would come after him and wanted to face him. He knows he is the last of the Jedi, and the only one left who could ever defeat Vader. He wants to face him, alone."

Satine's voice was cracking as she finished speaking. Padme could detect the fear in it, and knew she was broken up as she believed Obi-Wan would not be the winner of the duel. "You are fearful for Obi-Wan, are you not?" While Satine appeared that she didn't want to answer, her body language did so for her. Padme continued, "I know you think he is going to die in this duel, but it doesn't have to be this way."

"And what could we do about it?" Satine asked. "They are going to have to face each other, eventually."

"Yes, they are going to have to face each other, but it won't have to be a duel to the death."

"What else could it be?"

"It could be a moment where my husband is turned from the dark side back to the light." From the expression on Satine's face, she appeared intrigued, but skeptical. Padme took a deep breath before continuing. She wanted to make sure she said the right words, as she felt the entire fate of the galaxy might hinge on what she was about to say next. "For over a year, I was in hiding, but I came out of it because I believe I could turn Vader, I mean Anakin, back to the light if I could just meet with him. If he is going to find Obi-Wan then I need to be there too, ready to confront him and remind him of the man he once was. Together, Obi-Wan and I could remind him of who he was. He only turned when he didn't have either of us around, and the Emperor was able to twist his mind. If we can turn Anakin, he can help us overthrow the Emperor, and everything will return to the way it once was."

"Mustafar. He's on Mustafar." Satine sounded defeated in revealing the location of Obi-Wan's sanctuary. She didn't stop there, though. She told Padme about the Sith ship she had arrived in and offered it to her to fly to the planet. For a moment, Padme hesitated on whether she should take Satine up on the offer. She wasn't sure how long it would take Vader to make his way to Mustafar. She didn't want to leave Leia for so long, and she didn't want to miss out on what might be a better chance to confront her husband. Everything changed when Breha returned and revealed that as far as Bail knew, Vader had gone AWOL. While she tried to tell Padme he might have gone off on a secret mission for the emperor, Padme knew the truth. He was going out on his own to face Obi-Wan. She was certain of it, and she was going to have to hurry if she was going to reach Mustafar the same time as Anakin.

**...**

The space traffic around Coruscant was especially heavy, causing Vader to have to stay in his lane of traffic as he departed the capital. Normally, he would have been able to tell the security forces of the planet who he was and forge his own path. He couldn't do that as he was trying to travel incognito. His master didn't want him to face Obi-Wan, but he knew the galaxy needed to see the Jedi's end. It was ridiculous that he had to sneak away to do what had to be done. It was yet another reason why he was coming to believe his master was not the proper man to lead the Empire. It was remarkable what he had done to seize control of the Republic and forge it into his Empire, but history showed that the people who were often good for overthrowing the old order were not good for constructing the new one. Once Obi-Wan was eliminated, and the Jedi Order with him, Vader could turn his attention to winning political support for his eventual seizure of the Emperor's throne.

After waiting an interminable amount of time, Vader's lane of traffic finally cleared the gravity well of Coruscant. As he had been forced to wait so long, the computer of his ship had already calculated the jump to hyperspace. He pulled the lever to send the ship to hyperspace and disappeared.

**...**

As Padme didn't plan on being gone long, she didn't have much to do to get ready for her journey. The only thing keeping her from leaving right away was the fact the ship she was taking wasn't ready yet. She was planning to leave in the Sith ship Satine had arrived in. Breha wanted the Alderanian technicians to check it out and make sure it was in proper condition to fly to Mustafar.

While Padme wanted to get to the planet ASAP, she didn't mind waiting to leave to enjoy a little more time with Leia. She was hopeful about what she was setting out to do. However, she also realized the danger of what she was trying. She knew this might very well be the last time she would ever get to see her daughter.

Wanting her potential final moments with Leia to be special, Padme was trying to get her to take her first steps. She knew it would be unlikely, but she had this belief if their last moment could be something special like that, then her daughter might remember her.

Padme helped Leia stand, then scooted back as she kept her outstretched arms holding Leia. When she had gone as far as she could she let go of her daughter and moved back a few more feet. Leia looked at her with longing and confusion, wondering where her mommy was going.

"Walk over to mommy Leia," she said in a high-pitched voice. She patted the spot on the ground in front of her that she wanted Leia to walk to. Leia kept looking between her mommy and the spot on the floor. She seemed to be assessing the distance between where she was standing and where her mother was. The distance seemed insurmountable to her. Her face crunched up as she let out a few wails before she began to cry.

"Don't cry, Leia. You can do it. You can walk to mommy." As she gave her daughter words of encouragement, she felt a sensation in the Force. She remembered the times she had connected with Anakin and helped him feel the confidence he needed in order to utilize the Force. Now, it appeared she was doing the same thing with her daughter. Leia instantly stopped crying as she appeared filled with confidence. She lifted up one foot and tottered forward as she placed it back on the ground. She loved the feeling of taking a step and started laughing. After doing the same thing with her other foot, she started clapping and screaming in excitement. Padme clutched her hands to her face as she had tears of joy in her eyes. Knowing she could walk without falling, Leia hurried to her mother, who wrapped her in a tight bear hug as she planted a kiss on her head.

"Oh, I am so proud of you Leia." The girl kept laughing as her mother clutched her tight.

"The ship is ready to fly whenever you are ready to leave." Padme looked up to see Sheltay standing in the doorway. She wondered how long the woman had been there, but from the look on her face it appeared she had just walked in.

"I just need a moment to say my final good-bye to my daughter. Thank you."

After Sheltay left them alone, Padme stood and walked around, bouncing Leia on her hip as she considered what she should say to her daughter. Leia laughed and cooed as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"I know I've taken a great risk by leaving your brother behind on Tatooine and coming here with you. I did it all for a very good reason. I want to bring your father back from the dark side so we can all be a family. Family is the most important thing in this world, don't ever forget that. While I am trying to bring us all together, I know that I may fail, in which case we may all be scattered throughout the galaxy. If it comes to that, it will not be forever, I can feel it. We will all find each other once again; it is the will of the Force."

Padme held Leia's cheek right up to her mouth as she kissed her. She whispered one last message into her ear. "Good-bye my daughter. Don't ever forget me."

She called for Sheltay. Padme handed her daughter over to the woman as she said one last good-bye. She tried to tell the woman what she wanted to happen to Leia if she failed to return, but Sheltay would not let her get a word out. She wanted to just assume Padme would return, and Padme didn't feel like arguing the point. Before she walked away, Sheltay asked if she wanted to take the droids with her. She felt bad that she hadn't thought about them in a while. She told Sheltay she would feel better traveling alone, as she didn't want to put anyone else, even droids, in harm's way.

**...**

"I know it is futile, but I feel compelled to tell you that you are welcome to stay and reclaim your old position if you so wish." Palpatine was making one last attempt to get Thrawn to stay. He knew the man was set on returning home but felt obligated to make the attempt.

Palleon was standing behind Thrawn and watching the scene between the two men. Thrawn was probably the closest thing to a genuine friend that Palpatine could claim, and he looked authentically sad to have to say good-bye to him. Thrawn himself seemed touched by Palpatine's reaction. It was uncharacteristic of the man, as he had always acted the part of the stereotypical stolid and unemotional military leader.

"As I have said several times before, my region of the galaxy could use a centralization of authority," Thrawn said to Palpatine. "I hope to be able to replicate there what you have accomplished here. My region is disunited, and full of disparate nations that are always in conflict with each other. They could use a strong hand to unite them and make the region something much greater than the sum of its parts. I know the people are hungry for a leader who will end all the conflict and unite them behind a common purpose. I know how much you want me to stay, but you should think of me as still serving the Empire even though I am no longer a part of it. I came here because the chaos of your world was beginning to intrude on ours. Now, I am returning home to make sure that my region does not cause your Empire the same problems."

Palpatine got a hearty laugh over what he was hearing. "I know I should be honored that you are seeking to replicate my Empire, just remember, keep it to your own region."

Thrawn understood the implicit threat in Palpatine's words. "Trust me, I am going to have enough trouble uniting the disparate nations of the Unknown Regions. Even if I accomplish everything I wish, we will never be in position to encroach upon your systems."

Palpatine used both of his hands to shake Thrawn's. From the look on his face, he seemed enormously proud of his protégé. "It gives me great pleasure to know that a bit of me has rubbed off on you. If anyone can build an empire, it is you. You were a great help to me, and your role in building my Empire will forever be remembered and recorded in our histories. I wish you good luck, and may the Force be with you."

After the two shook hands, Palpatine turned his attention to Palleon. "If you don't mind, I would like to talk to your Lieutenant, privately, before he leaves with you."

Palleon was dumbfounded that Palpatine would want to speak with him. He couldn't think of any topic they would have to discuss. He wondered if Thrawn would be suspicious of the request, but he agreed to it and left the two alone.

"I have to admit, I was greatly surprised to learn that you would be accompanying Thrawn to his home. I know that by serving under him you must have come to admire him greatly. Despite that, I still find it odd that you would want to leave with him. As far as I know, you will be the only human in his world. I have seen the toll which that kind of loneliness has taken on a stoic such as Thrawn, are you sure you are up to this?'

Palleon was not expecting to see this kind of concern out of Palpatine. "I have always been a loner in my life, and I feel this will be no different."

"Yes, I have read about your life. It is quite remarkable. "You were born on Corellia, and at a young age fell in with smugglers. When the war started, the smugglers you worked for began working for the Republic, but your ship was soon captured by the Separatists. After several years in a concentration camp, the planet it was located on was liberated. Upon winning your freedom, you joined up with our military to fight against those who imprisoned you. You rose through the ranks quickly and caught the eye of Thrawn. He has taken you on as a protégé, and now you are following him. Given what he wants to accomplish, I can see how it would be good for you to hitch yourself to him. I don't know if you are ambitious, but if so, I can imagine that with the relationship you share with Thrawn any success he has will greatly benefit you. You will be his second, whatever station he reaches."

"Yes, that is my plan."

"So, you are ambitious. Let me ask you then, why you believe you could achieve more in his world than in yours."

"Thrawn is my ticket to something greater, wherever he goes, I go."

"Yes, I can see why you would think that. However, you have many talents, I am sure. I am also sure that a great deal of him has rubbed off on you. Perhaps you have already picked up many of his skills. Despite the pleasantries I said to him before, I know I am losing a great asset. That creates an opening for anyone such as yourself who has learned his methods and might be able to apply them himself. If you were to fit that description, I can assure you that your ambitions would be greatly served here."

Palleon felt relieved that he was finally learning why Palpatine had wanted to speak with him previously. "I appreciate your offer, I really do, but I have a great working relationship with Thrawn, and that is something I do not want to lose."

Palpatine smirked as he shook his head before sighing. "Well, it was worth the attempt at least to keep you here. I have a feeling you are going to accomplish everything you hope to by following Thrawn. I can feel the Force has plans for you."

Palleon pursed his lips as he didn't know what to make of Palpatine's words. There appeared to be an ulterior subtext to them. "I thank you for your offer to stay. It is nice to know you think so much of me."

"If you can, do me one favor," Palpatine said as he shook Palleon's hand. "Keep your eyes and ears open for any news from here. You might find one day that there is an opening for someone with your unique skill set."

**...**

When Padme reached the landing platform holding the Sith ship, she found Breha and Satine there. She said good-bye to both of them before she left.

When Padme said good-bye to Satine, the Duchess implored her to keep Obi-Wan from doing anything senseless and foolish. Padme promised she would try. Breha gave her a very perfunctory good-bye, simply wishing her success at her mission.

As she boarded, Padme suddenly became overcome with a sense of dread. She couldn't stop thinking about Leia. She felt a compulsion to run back to her daughter, hold her, and promise to never leave her. She pushed all those feelings aside as she knew she needed to leave. She went to the cockpit of the Sith ship, started it up, and flew away.

**...**

Palpatine was working at his desk when the message came in from his head of intelligence. "Thrawn's ship has just disappeared into hyperspace. I know you were hopeful we would be able to track his ship and find out where his home planet is. We placed the tracker on his ship that you wanted us to, but it was disabled just a second before the hyperspace jump.

Palpatine had to laugh over Thrawn's shrewdness. He knew the man would realize Palpatine would try and track him, but he never thought he would be able to find the tracker. He probably should have been mad that the intelligence agents had not done a better job of hiding it, but there was probably no place on that ship where Thrawn would not have looked. Palpatine himself should have known that and not even bothered with the attempt.

Just as Palpatine started going back to work, he felt a tingle in the Force. He stopped what he was doing and concentrated on it. A sense of dread filled him as he could feel Vader was facing grave danger. There was only one reason the Force would be giving him that feeling, Vader had gone to face his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Force was trying to tell him the encounter would not be go well for his apprentice. He radioed his head of intelligence back and told him to arrange a small fleet to be sent to Mustafar. He also told him to make sure the fleet contained a medical ship.


	12. Chapter 12: Duel of the Fates

**Chapter 12: Duel of the Fates**

When Vader's fighter exited hyperspace, he reached out with the Force to try and find Obi-Wan. It didn't take him long to feel the presence of his old master. It was strong as Obi-Wan was doing everything he could to project it. He wanted his Force presence to serve as a beacon for Vader to find him.

Knowing where to find Obi-Wan, he flew right there. As he circled around the structure looking for a place to land, he could see his former master on the landing platform, waiting for him. The Jedi could have tried to use the Force to crash Vader's ship, but it would have been futile as Vader would have simply ejected from it. Besides, Obi-Wan was the kind of Jedi who believed in fighting fair. He was not going to violate the Jedi code, no matter what.

Stepping out of his fighter, Vader approached Obi-Wan. While the Jedi was not wearing a robe, Vader needed to take the time to remove his. He had brought along both his red Sith lightsaber and his old blue Jedi lightsaber, simply for old time's sake. For a moment, he thought about using the Jedi saber, but he ended up grabbing the Sith one.

"It is fitting that it is just the two of us left. Me against the Jedi who created me." Vader paused to see if his words would get a reaction out of Obi-Wan, but as always, the Jedi remained stoic and unemotional.

"I should have known you would be the last of the Jedi. I would ask how you survived all this time, but I think I know the answer. You were probably hiding out, too afraid to risk your life to do anything to stop me."

"If I was truly afraid of death I wouldn't be here now, facing you," Obi-Wan said as he finally opened his mouth. "If you really think I am afraid to die, why don't you attack me and see how I fight."

Vader took the bait and charged right at his former master. He swung his saber wildly as he neared Obi-Wan. The Jedi was able to block it easily, but he still acted as though the blow forced him to retreat. He wanted Vader to believe he was getting the better of him, so that he would quickly become overconfident.

As they fought, Vader couldn't help but talk. "Your skills have diminished, perhaps they grew fallow while you were in hiding."

Realizing he couldn't be too passive, otherwise Vader might realize what he was doing, Obi-Wan decided to take the offensive. He flung himself at Vader wildly, getting in a couple good shots that Vader was able to block. Obi-Wan's wildness left him vulnerable a few times. Vader tried to take advantage of these openings, but Obi-Wan was able to block each attack. A couple of them he blocked in just the nick of time.

Feeling he had done enough to show Vader he was taking the fight seriously, he disengaged as he took several steps back. Vader failed to go after him as he took the moment to rest.

"For a minute there, it appeared you had a death wish," Vader said with a scowl. That is the last thing I would have been expecting out of you. I would be expecting you to do everything you could to avoid death. I can't even begin to imagine what it will be like for you to rejoin the Force. You will have to face every Jedi who has ever lived and answer for your failure with me. You are the one responsible for the extinction of the Jedi. You are the one responsible for all your friends getting killed. If not for you, I would still be on Tatooine."

"I do not fear any judgement coming my way, but I have no intention of dying. I will be the one to walk away from here, and when I do, I will start rebuilding the Jedi." While Obi-Wan talked he had been walking backwards into the dorm.

Vader smirked at Obi-Wan before he replied. "In all the time I knew you, I considered you to be very grounded. Now, it seems that everything that has happened had caused you to have delusions of grandeur. The Jedi are gone, forever. You need to accept that."

Thinking he had Obi-Wan distracted, Vader charged at him and started attacking. He was able to force Obi-Wan back. The two of them sparred as they made their way through the dormitory and emerged on the other side, sparring along a wide catwalk that circled around the lake of lava.

**...**

When Padme's ship emerged from hyperspace, she double checked her location to make sure she had reached the right place. According to the coordinates, she was at Mustafar. Turning her attention to the planet, she realized that all she would have needed to do was look at the planet. It was covered in lava, just as Satine had described. There was no doubt she was where she needed to be.

Looking over the map of the planet, it took her a while to locate where she needed to go. Once she found it, she pointed her ship in the right direction and started making her way to the surface. As she did that, she saw a large ship appear out of nowhere as it exited hyperspace. The Empire insignia was visible, and from the look of the ship, it appeared to be a carrier.

A few other ships came out of hyperspace around it. She wasn't much of an expert at ship identification, but from what she could tell, they were all escorts. There also appeared to be a medical frigate among them. It seemed out of place if the fleet was following Vader. She couldn't pay it much attention, as her focus was on the warships. They appeared to be paying her no attention, indicating they couldn't detect the stealth Sith ship. Not wanting to take chances, Padme raced to the planet. As she reached the atmosphere of Mustafar, her ships sensors told her the carrier was starting to launch fighters. It analyzed their trajectory, and calculated they were on the same course she was. When she saw they were apparently going to join the fight against Obi-Wan she knew they were not there at the request of her husband. She knew he would want to face his former master all alone. The fleet must have come from Palpatine, and Vader would not be happy for them to interfere.

For a moment, Padme thought about turning her ship around. It seemed there was just too much happening at the moment for her to get the situation she wanted. She quickly talked herself into staying the course, as she figured this might be the best shot she might ever get for confronting Anakin.

**...**

As the Jedi and the Sith emerged from the dormitory, Vader started talking again. "Your delusion that you could rebuild the Jedi almost makes me want to lose to you. It would be entertaining to watch you futilely try and rebuild the Jedi order. Even if I were to be defeated, you would have to forever avoid the military might of the Empire that would do nothing more than hunt you down. You will never have a moment of peace to ever train a new Jedi."

As the two continued to spar, they moved closer to a pair of catwalks that extended out to the middle of the lake of lava. "It shocks me that you would ever think of rebuilding the Jedi by training new ones. I would think you would be deathly afraid of getting another me. All the failings you made with me would just be repeated with any new Jedi. I am sure of that."

"My only failure with you was training you at all. I know none of my teachings led you to embrace the dark side. You made that choice all on your own." Vader thought that with Obi-Wan talking, he was distracted enough to make an error. Vader intensified his attacks, forcing Obi-Wan to work harder to block his thrusts. The fury of Vader's assault caused Obi-Wan to maneuver on to the lower catwalk. As Vader continued his assault, Obi-Wan had to back up on the catwalk, moving ever closer to the edge. This maneuver was all part of Obi-Wan's ruse to give Vader a false sense of confidence. He had the fight well under control.

"I am glad I got this opportunity to fight you," Vader admitted to Obi-Wan. "While you just said you don't feel responsible for my to turn to the dark side, nothing could be further from the truth. You see, it was you more than anyone else who made me realize the failings and the hypocrisy of the Jedi. When I met you, you were reeling from failure. Your former master died having to protect you. You almost got blown out of the sky trying to find a safe haven. If it weren't for me, you would just be another name in the Jedi archive of a member who died in failure, proving you never deserved to be a Jedi in the first place. Instead, you found me. Knowing no other Jedi, I let you become my master. You taught me lessons that even most of the padawans could have taught me. It was my own skill in the Force that made me a hero, yet you reaped all the benefits. The whole Jedi order saw you as a marvelous instructor, and a powerful Jedi, when you were nothing of the sort. My heroism put you on the Jedi council, an honor you should have declined were you to have any understanding of your real abilities. The Jedi are nothing more than a con, run by a group of elite council members who get all the glory for the sacrifice of the Jedi under them. Palpatine pointed it out to me, but it was your example that exemplified it for me."

While Vader's words stung, Obi-Wan was able to keep his focus on the fight. He was letting Vader believe he was backing him towards the edge. He was planning to jump over to the higher catwalk to make Vader think he was making a desperate move. He expected Vader to jump right over with him. The jump would leave him vulnerable, and Obi-Wan could take advantage of that to finish him.

Unbeknownst to Obi-Wan, Vader had deduced exactly what Obi-Wan's plan was, as it was the one he tried to use against Darth Plagueis. He had let Obi-Wan lead him up here figuring he could stifle the Jedi's plan in the same way Plagueis had stifled his. As they moved along the catwalk, Vader took several glances at the space between the two, figuring he could straddle them. It was going to be difficult, but he knew he could do it.

When Obi-Wan thought he had an opening, he jumped over to the upper catwalk. He expected Vader to jump over and follow him, but to his surprise, Vader's height allowed him to step across the space. He was able to attack Obi-Wan as he straddled the space between the two catwalks. He attacked Obi-Wan furiously, an attack the Jedi was not ready for. He blocked several of Vader's strikes, but the fury of the attacks were too much. He lost his grip on his lightsaber. It bounced away down the catwalk and towards the edge. He reached for it with the Force, but Vader was quicker and Force pushed it off the ledge. If fell to the lava below, where it met its destruction.

Weaponless now, there was little Obi-Wan could do. Vader was holding his own saber against Obi-Wan's throat. He could have just sliced right through it, but he needed to know if his former master truly was the last of the Jedi.

"I would like to believe that with your death will come the end of the Jedi, but I spent too much time in the Order to trust that. If you wish to save yourself, and avoid the judgement you will face with death, tell me if there are any others. I will spare you to go and kill them."

"And what if I were to lie," Obi-Wan said.

"For years you were a brother to me, a close friend. I came to understand you well. I would know if you were lying, without any need to probe you in the Force."

As far as Obi-Wan knew, he was the last of the Jedi. There was just one possible Jedi who might still be out there. He had gone into hiding to die and might have very well already done so. While Obi-Wan had no idea where he was and would not have given him up if he did, he might be able to tell Vader he knew where he was without being caught in a lie.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes as he thought about a location he could give Vader that would sound believable. When he opened his eyes again, he noticed something he hadn't before. Hanging from Vader's belt was his old Jedi lightsaber. Thinking fast, Obi-Wan reached out with the Force and simply activated it. As it extended, it sliced right into Vader's leg. It didn't take much more manipulation for it to completely cut off the leg. Losing his balance, Vader fell to the lake of lava below. As he did so, Obi-Wan used the Force to call Vader's old Jedi lightsaber to him. While it appeared Vader was falling to his death, Obi-Wan recognized that with his power, he might very well find a way to save himself. He wanted to be ready in case he had to continue the fight.

**...**

As Vader fell to the lava below, he couldn't believe he had been so dumb. Obi-Wan had done to him the very thing he had done to Plaqueis. There was no time to dwell on his failure as he needed to think of how he could save himself. As he approached the lava, his mind immediately remembered the moment years earlier when Padme had tried to teach him to swim. He had managed to use the Force on that day to create a whirlpool that pushed away all the water and allowed him and Padme to stand on the lakebed.

Right before he hit the lava, Vader pushed it away to create an open whirlpool. He fell through it and hit the bottom. The stone was hot and burned the boot he landed on. The stump where his leg had been seared with pain as it was pressed against the hot stone. Looking up to see how far down he was, Vader quickly realized the lava was too high. With just one leg, he would never be able to jump out of the whirlpool. He needed to find a way out quick, though. The hot stone he was standing on burned through his boot. When his bare foot hit the stone, he winced in pain. He maneuvered his leg so he was kneeling completely. The burning stone started eating away at his pants. He knew it wouldn't be long until it burned through his clothes and would start burning his leg as well. All this time, the stump where his other leg had been was pressed against the hot rock. The burning he was feeling from that was so intense it almost caused him to lose consciousness.

Knowing he had to find a way out of the bottom of the whirlpool, he called on the Force. He was barely thinking about what he should do, he was going completely on instincts. Just as with so many other moments in his life, his instincts kicked in and saved him. The burning sensation he was feeling disappeared as he used the Force to levitate.

Looking around, Vader could not believe what he was doing. He did not know of any stories where Jedi had been able to use the Force to levitate. Calling on all the Force power he could muster, he ascended even higher. The top of the whirlpool appeared closer and closer as flew he straight at it. He started to brainstorm what he could do once he was out of the whirlpool. His power in the Force appeared to be unlimited, and he wanted to use that power to destroy Obi-Wan. With the power in the Force he was channeling, his old mentor didn't stand a chance.

**...**

Padme took the Sith ship in low over the surface of Mustafar. She had the nav computer set to guide her to the location Satine had told her she could find Obi-Wan. The dormitory appeared after she flew over a small mountain. She slammed on the brakes and brought the ship to a quick halt. She didn't want to give herself away just yet. As she landed, she could see the fighter that she guessed Anakin had arrived in. She knew he and Obi-Wan must be in the middle of their duel, she just hoped she was not too late.

After exiting the ship, she tried to figure out where the two of them might be. She saw a singed mark on a wall of the dorm nearby, indicating a lightsaber had cut through something. She walked through the dormitory, and upon coming out the other side, saw Obi-Wan at the edge of a pair of catwalks that extended out over the lake of lava. She noticed he was looking at a particular spot in the lake. When she looked at the spot, she noticed the whirlpool in it. She instantly remembered the whirlpool Anakin had created all those years ago back on Alderaan. She knew he had to be inside there, and he most likely was in trouble.

While the galaxy might be better off with Vader dead, she couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to him. It had been a long time since their connection had been active, but if there was any time to re-establish it, it was now. Padme did her best to push away all the fear she was feeling so she could concentrate on what she needed to do. She soon felt the touch of Anakin's mind through their connection.

**...**

Vader could feel the power flowing through him increasing. He was continuing to keep the lava at bay as he levitated himself further up. It was taking a lot of concentration for him to do the two things at once, though.

Out of nowhere, he felt the familiar sensation of Padme in his mind. He couldn't believe it, she was supposed to be dead, but he remembered what the touch of her mind felt like, and this was definitely it. With their minds connected, he was able to see her thoughts. Numerous images flashed through his mind, but there was one that stood out, he saw Padme with a child. There was more to it than just an image, there was a certain emotion connected with the image. The emotion was the love a mother feels for their child. He was stunned to learn the two of them might have a child together. The very thought caused him to lose his concentration. With that loss of concentration, the whirlpool of lava came crashing down on him. He felt an indescribable amount of pain as his entire body was on fire. Every thought he had been seeing of Padme's disappeared from his mind as he was no longer able to feel her through their connection.

He tried to create another whirlpool to push the lava away but found himself lacking the power to do so. He couldn't understand it, but the pain he was feeling and the damage the lava was doing to his body was sapping him of his power in the Force. He could feel the flow of the lava carrying him along and figured he might be able to use its natural flow to his advantage. He figured might be able to guide it. He called on the Force to push the lava towards the shoreline. He could feel it working. He called on one more surge from the Force, creating a wave that launched him in the air before depositing him on the shore.

When Vader landed, he was relieved to feel the rocks he was on were cool. Any relief didn't last long for him, as his entire body burned red hot. While his vision was blurry, he could see every inch of his skin was scorched black. Even his lungs hurt, and his breathing was labored. He could feel the he was dying, but he had no intention of doing so. The Force had always been his ally, it had saved him on numerous occasions, and it could do so now. He called on it to heal himself and help him breathe. While his entire body still felt like it was burning, breathing became easier. He could feel his heart rate slowing as well.

Vader tried to move but found the limbs he had left were unable to obey his commands. He was stuck where he was but felt no fear over the situation. He was stable and could use the Force to keep himself alive indefinitely. Something was telling him that help was on the way, and he would be rescued soon.

**...**

When Padme first connected with Anakin, she tried to talk to him. He was so stunned by her presence that he seemed unable to listen to her. She could feel him probing her mind. He was able to see an image of her with one of their babies. She didn't want him seeing that, so she tried to break the connection. She was unsuccessful at first, but it soon disappeared. She could tell it was not her doing, though. Something had happened to Anakin to cause him to break it.

Padme looked out over the river of lava and was no longer able to see the whirlpool. She was filled with fear over what must have happened to Anakin. She tried to reach out with Force to feel him but couldn't connect with him. She continued to scan the river, looking for any sign of him. She noticed a patch of the river surging along harder compared to the area around it. She knew that was the doing of Anakin and watched the spot closely. She saw a wave form and crash against the opposite shoreline. When the lava receded, she could see the body of Anakin on the shore.

The shore where Anakin was lying was far away, but Padme could see enough of him to be horrified. Anakin's entire body was black, the same color as the rocks around it. He was not moving and looked dead. She knew that couldn't be possible, he was keeping himself alive, somehow. He just needed help.

Looking around on how she might be able to get across, Padme saw a bridge in the distance. She started running along the catwalk. As she did so, Empire fighters appeared in the sky above her.

**...**

When Obi-Wan saw Padme appear on the walkway, he was absolutely stunned. He initially had no idea how she would have found them, but he soon deduced that she must have been on Alderaan when Satine reached it, and it was she who told Padme he was going to be fighting Vader here.

Obi-Wan was looking at Padme when he heard a wave of lava crash against the opposite shore. He turned to see Vader deposited upon it. The man looked dead, but he could feel through the Force he was still very much alive, although he might not last much longer.

Turning back to Padme, he saw her running along the railing that overlooked the river. He could guess she was running towards the bridge in the distance to try and make it across to Vader. He wasn't sure if that was a good idea or not and considered running after her to try and stop her. Before he could do anything, he heard the sound of fighters swooping past. They made a quick pass over the river before turning and circling back around.

The two fighters made their initial pass close together, but after circling around, they put distance between each other. It didn't take Obi-Wan long to realize the fighters were coming after him and Padme. He started running down his catwalk towards the shore as he looked over at Padme. She seemed oblivious to the fighter heading in her direction. He tried to yell to her, but she was too far away to hear him.

Both fighters opened fire on their respective targets at the same time. The one approaching Obi-Wan tried to hit him on the catwalk. It disintegrated the area behind him but didn't manage to hit the Jedi himself. When he was close enough to the shore, he leapt from the catwalk to the ground. The fighter had expected him to jump on the railing and fired at it. The catwalk above Obi-Wan disintegrated, but he was unhurt. As the fighter flew by, he managed to grip it with the Force and change its direction, it almost crashed into a mountain, but avoided it at the last second. The sudden maneuver made the pilot lose control of the ship, and he needed to fly away to regain it before he could turn back around.

Safe for a moment, Obi-Wan looked over to see how Padme fared. He turned his head just in time to see the fighter taking out the legs of the catwalk she was running along. The walkway fell to the ground with her landing on top of it. Obi-Wan was terrified. He could feel that she wasn't dead, but he knew she had to be greatly hurt. He ran over to her as he kept his eyes towards the sky looking for the fighter. He expected it to try and make another pass at the two of them to finish them off.

When Obi-Wan reached Padme, he could see she was unconscious. A cursory inspection showed no major injuries, but that didn't mean she couldn't be bleeding internally. He knew he was going to have to get her to the Sith ship and away from the planet.

Turning his attention back to the sky, Obi-Wan watched as the two fighters, flying side by side, headed straight for them. While Obi-Wan didn't want to use excessive force with them, the situation was desperate, and he needed them taken out. As they neared him, he used the Force to push them apart. One fighter crashed into the ground, but the other pilot righted his ship as he flew over the lake of lava. Obi-Wan followed it and waited for it to turn around, but the pilot appeared to decide that instead of challenging the Jedi, he should tend to Vader. He landed on the shore next to his blackened body.

Obi-Wan picked up Padme and ran to the Sith ship. He was thankful she had brought a ship he was familiar with. At the moment, he wasn't even thinking how much its stealth capabilities would help them. All he was thinking was he was glad he knew where all the medical supplies were on the ship. Working fast, he carefully placed Padme in the ship's medical bed as he instructed the droid built into the wall to hook itself up to her and assess her. He then hurried to the cockpit to get the engines started.

Figuring that more fighters would be coming to join the first two, he lifted the ship off the ground the second the engines were ready to do so. While the ship would be invisible to the sensor's of other fighters, it was still visible to the naked eye, and with every fighter descending upon their location, they were certain to be spotted unless they flew away. His plan was to fly low over the surface before ascending for the jump to hyperspace.

While flying over the surface, Obi-Wan contemplated where to run. He had originally punched in the coordinates for a secret Jedi hideaway. Knowing it was one hundred percent safe, he had figured on just making a quick stop there to figure out what his next step should be. He reconsidered that idea as the medial droid gave him its assessment of Padme's condition. She needed to get to a Bacta tank as quickly as possible. He had to get her to civilization. The nearly desolate planet containing the Jedi hideaway would never do. There were only two places where he knew they could flee. He crossed Alderaan off the list. The nascent leaders of the resistance were there, and he didn't want to put them in danger. That left one option, Naboo. As he started ascending, he punched in the coordinates so the computer could navigate the route.

When he started ascending, the ship's sensors were able to pick up several ships from the Empire's fleet entering the atmosphere a great distance behind him. According to the readings, it was a medical frigate and a fighter escort. He knew he had nothing to fear as they would not discover the stealth ship. For a very brief moment, he considered turning the ship around to shoot down the medical ship. He knew it was going to try and save Vader, and that if he destroyed the ship, he could guarantee that Vader would die. He quickly put that thought out of his mind, as ensuring someone's death in such a manner was not compatible with the Jedi code.

The stealth ship sailed past the Empire fleet in orbit. The computer had the calculations right as they cleared the planet's gravity well. Obi-Wan sent the ship into hyperspace, relieved they were away safely.


	13. Chapter 13: Endgame

**Chapter 13: Endgame**

Palpatine's personal shuttle docked with the medical frigate in orbit around Coruscant. Hearing what had happened to Vader, he wanted to see for himself what his condition was. After his shuttle dropped him off, it disconnected so the medical ship could descend to the surface.

The emperor found Vader completely unrecognizable and marveled at the fact he was even alive. He could feel the Force flowing through him, giving his destroyed body the strength to stay on this side of the living. He was pleased to see his apprentice was still strong in the Force but wondered how he could ever be the Sith he once was with the injuries he had sustained.

Looking over the readouts from the monitors, Palpatine could see Vader was stable. That was all the computer could say. It did not possess the tools to evaluate what could be done to heal the man. It didn't matter. Palpatine had an entire medical facility ready to treat his apprentice. When the ship landed on the surface, Vader was immediately whisked away.

**...**

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, experiencing the musty smell of the bunker. He was in one of the many emergency bunkers the royal family of Naboo had built for itself. This one was under the main palace and was a secret addition that had been made after the Battle of Naboo. Soala had wanted a place to hide should she ever find herself trapped during an invasion in the same manner as the Neimoidian invasion.

The bunker was exactly what Obi-Wan and Padme needed. Following Soala's instructions, he landed the Sith ship in the middle of the forest that bordered Theed. There was an entrance to a tunnel that led to the bunker underneath the palace. It contained a complete medical station with a fully functional Bacta tank. Padme was immediately immersed in it.

During their short stay, Obi-Wan had only met Naboo aides who were unfamiliar to him. They introduced themselves as security officials who had been trained to deal with this very thing. Obi-Wan found that hard to believe, as up until the previous day they had thought Padme had died a year and a half ago on Geonosis. He could sense they were unnerved by everything.

Almost every aide who came to see him felt the need to tell him Soala desperately wanted to come down and see her sister but was too busy to do so. The Grand Moff who was due to be appointed the ruler of their sector was having an endless series of meetings with planetary leaders to hash out everything. It was hard for her to get away.

Obi-Wan knew what he was being told was only part of the reason Soala was staying away. The endless meetings gave her little time, but he felt so much of the reason she was staying away was the simple shock of finding out her sister was alive. Seeing her once again after believing she was dead would make it hard for her to keep her composure, and with all the meetings she was having, she couldn't risk giving away anything. She could only come to see Padme at a moment when she had time to regain her composure after the sight of her living, but seriously injured sister.

As it was getting late, Obi-Wan wondered if Soala would come to see Padme before she went to bed. He had been expecting her the previous night, but she hadn't come. He wondered if she would still be staying away this night.

Just as Obi-Wan was going to make his way to his bed, he felt the presence of someone behind him. He turned to see Queen Soala standing before him. She had an expression that was a mixture of both shock and joy. His eyes quickly moved down to her large, protruding stomach, which she was clutching tightly. He suddenly remembered seeing some news story on how she was pregnant with an heir, but he had no idea she was so close to giving birth. From the way she was clutching her stomach, he wondered if she was feeling contractions at that very moment.

"I can't believe it." She finally said. Her voice was weak because of the shock she was experiencing. Keeping her eyes on her sister in the Bacta tank, and not looking at Obi-Wan at all, she slowly made her way to it, placing a hand on the tank when she reached it.

"How did the two of you escape Geonosis?" she asked as she turned around. Obi-Wan had not been expecting the question and was taken aback.

"Um, the two of us did not escape Geonosis together. I escaped on the same Sith ship I arrived in. As for Padme, I never did find out exactly how she survived." He shook his head over the fact there were a great many things he did not know. "I haven't had a chance to talk to her about anything myself. I was fighting Vader on Mustafar when she showed up. She was immediately fired on by an Empire fighter. That was how she ended up in the condition she is now."

Soala turned her attention back to the Bacta tank as she continued stroking the glass as she stared at her sister. "Do you know what she was doing there? Was she looking for you?"

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak but couldn't say anything as he realized just how ignorant Soala was of everything that had transpired with the creation of the Empire. He had quite the bombshell to lay on her, and he was afraid he would send her into labor by revealing it.

"I don't think she was looking for me, I think she was looking for Vader." Obi-Wan wanted to tell her Vader was Anakin but couldn't quite bring himself to do so.

"What would she be doing, looking for Vader?" The expression on her face indicated she was both confused, and angry that her sister would take what was to her such a senseless risk.

"She wanted to see Vader because he is really Anakin. He was the Jedi who came to the rescue of Palpatine. He is the Jedi who betrayed us and is responsible for our purge."

Soala removed one hand from her stomach to lean against the Bacta tank. To Obi-Wan, she looked lightheaded. He was afraid she might faint. He took a step towards her so he would be closer in case he needed to catch her.

"It can't be true." She turned around to look at Padme as if she was expecting her sister to give her a sign. "You never would have gotten within a light year of Vader, unless he was Anakin, wouldn't you?" She stroked the glass as she talked to her sister.

While Soala looked to be calm, everything changed quickly as she winced and started slumping to the ground. She was in pain because of a contraction, but it didn't last long, and she quickly regained her balance.

"It appears my baby has decided to make its arrival." Soala was speaking in her regal, professional queen voice. It came naturally to her as she was thinking about her royal duties and responsibilities.

"Do you need any help?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No. I just pressed a button on my communicator to have an aide come and help me. While I wasn't exactly expecting my sister to be here like this, I have been spending a long time planning how the birth will happen. I always planned to have a very private birth with only my most trusted aides and advisors around. That will work out perfectly as I want Padme to be present for my birth. Soala took a view of the timer showing how much longer Padme needed to stay in the tank. It was showing there was just two hours left.

"When she comes out, I will explain everything to her and see her up to you," Obi-Wan said.

"Thank you," Soala replied.

**...**

Obi-Wan paced the floor outside of Soala's room. The sound of her labor screams were nearly constant now. He knew the heir was close to being born. As he passed the open door once again, he paused to look inside at the scene. Soala was lying on the bed, her husband on one side holding her right hand while Padme was on the other side holding her left hand. Padme looked remarkably healthy and happy. While Obi-Wan knew the Bacta tank would heal all her physical wounds, he wondered where her mind would be. He had no idea what she had been doing for the past year, why she had waited until now to emerge from where she had been hiding, and exactly what she had been hoping to accomplish when she came to Mustafar. When she emerged from the Bacta tank there had been numerous questions he wanted to ask her. He was refraining so she could enjoy this moment with her sister. He remembered how close the two of them had been back when he first met them.

When he arrived on Naboo two nights ago, he barely recognized where he was. He landed in the dark, and immediately headed for the underground bunker. Now that he was back in the palace, all his memories of the past on Naboo were flooding back to him. There was an intense feeling of sorrow, and it wasn't just due to the memories of Qui-Gon's death. He was feeling sorrow over everything that had happened from that moment in time. The purge of the Jedi and the rise of the Empire all happened because after the Battle of Naboo, he made the decision to train Anakin as a Jedi.

Obi-Wan pushed his sorrow aside as he knew there was no going back. He had to find a way forward. He had already taken steps to aid the nascent resistance, giving them the information they needed on what the Emperor had planned for the future. What other help he could be to them, he wasn't sure. He was a man with numerous mistakes in his past, and he wasn't sure how much he could overcome them to be trusted by others.

As he looked at Padme he wondered what she truly thought of him at the moment. The two of them shared a responsibility for everything that happened. They were the ones who failed Anakin. They had been unable to prevent his turn to the Dark Side. There was still so much he didn't know about the relationship Padme had with Anakin. All he knew was the little she had told him before they separated back on Geonosis. He hoped she trusted him enough to reveal everything to him. While he considered Anakin lost to the Dark Side forever, he was willing to entertain the possibility he could be brought back to the light. Perhaps if he and Padme shared everything they knew about him, they could find a way to do so.

After taking a few more paces up and down the hallway, Obi-Wan heard Soala let out the final wails of childbirth. He could hear the cries of the heir as it took its first breaths. He walked over to the door and looked inside to see Soala holding her crying baby while her husband and Padme leaned in to enjoy the moment with her. While Obi-Wan had been hoping to talk to Padme immediately, he realized he should wait a little longer to give her more time to enjoy this moment. He left to go to the room that had been assigned to him and rest.

**...**

When Palpatine walked into the infirmary, he was shocked at the sight before him. Vader was completely enclosed inside a glass chamber. That part didn't surprise him. What surprised him was that the man was now just a torso and head.

"What have you done to him?" Palpatine asked as he turned to the nearest medical droid. The floating droid turned in the Emperor's direction to reply.

"We were forced to amputate his remaining appendages. They were too badly burned to save. We can replace them all with mechanical appendages. He already had one, he should be able to adjust to the others without much difficulty."

"Mechanical appendages will do him no good if he can't breathe away from that apparatus."

"Yes, that is why we will be constructing a suit that will help him breathe in the same manner the chamber does."

"Good." The emperor smiled as he was pleased to know his apprentice would not end up a complete invalid. "And when will that be completed."

"In about a week."

Palpatine was relieved to know Vader would be up and walking around shortly. He pulled out his communicator to radio one of his aides. "I need you to arrange a ceremony," he began. "It is time for Lord Vader to be presented to the galaxy. I will be awarding him a medal for a successful completion of the elimination of the Jedi. I want the entirety of the press there. This ceremony should be transmitted to the entire galaxy."

**...**

Obi-Wan ran up the stairs to Padme's room. While the story on the news had been released a while ago, he had just seen that Vader had been rebuilt after his injuries and was finally going to make his first public appearance. He wondered how Padme would be affected by the news and was running up to see.

While he had been told where her room was, he had not seen it before. When he reached it, its large doors were open, and he could see it was a corner room that opened to a large balcony. He expected her to be up, but instead, she was lying in bed. She didn't look good, and he immediately wondered if she had a relapse of her health problems.

"What is it? Do you need a medical droid to inspect you?" He spoke in a rush as he ran up to her. "We could put you back in the Bacta tank."

"The Bacta tank isn't going to help me." Not only did Padme's voice sound weak, but she sounded like she was about to start crying.

"What's the problem then?"

"I messed up. I really screwed up everything." From Obi-Wan's vantage point, he was able to see her shaking her head. He couldn't see her face, but from her cracking voice he could tell she was starting to cry. "Everything was stable. Anakin thought I was dead, and I was living in peace and anonymity. I didn't have to worry about him trying to find me. Now, I ruined everything. Vader knows I am alive. I just saw he has been rebuilt from his injuries. The first thing he is going to do is try and find me, and with the connection we used to share, he can do it with ease."

Obi-Wan was now close enough to her to see her face. She turned to look at him. He could see the fear and the despair in it. For the first time since he had known her, she seemed to have no hope left.

"I admit I don't know everything about the connection you used to share with Anakin, but I think you are scared over nothing. You have been living for the past year with Vader completely ignorant of that fact. If he didn't even know you were alive, then there is a good chance that he will not be able to track you. You have to remember, you had that connection because of the love the two of you felt for each other. Vader has completely succumbed to the dark side now. He is incapable of love. Because of that, he will never be able to connect with you."

Padme turned her head away from Kenobi as the tears started coming down harder. Obi-Wan couldn't understand what he had said that was wrong. "I can't count on that. I can't assume Anakin won't be able to connect with me just because he's supposedly incapable of love."

"You have people willing to fight to protect you," Obi-Wan pointed out. "Besides that, you have proven yourself to be strong. You don't have to worry."

"It is not just myself I have to worry about." Padme sat up as she apparently had something significant to tell Obi-Wan. "A year ago, I gave birth to a son, Vader's son."

Obi-Wan was rendered speechless as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "A son, where is he?"

"On Tatooine. I went there after fleeing Geonosis. He is with Owen and Beru at the moment."

"Then Vader doesn't know about him. He is safe."

"No, he's not." Padme started crying as she shook her head. "Vader connected with me back on Mustafar. He was able to read my thoughts and see everything that had happened over the past year. He saw an image of me with Luke and was able to feel it was our son. I messed up, I did everything wrong." The tears really started streaming down her face now. "We were safe, and unknown to Vader. Now, he knows we are both alive. And if he were to connect with me, even for just a second, he could find out where I am, where our son is, and come after us."

"That will not happen." Obi-Wan was trying to sound strong, but his resolve was weak. He didn't know what to make of the fact Vader had a son. He needed to know more about the situation. With Padme too hysterical to speak, he didn't think he could get much information out of her. He needed to find Soala, and see what she knew about this child, Luke. He knew Padme would have told her sister everything.

Opening his mouth to speak, Obi-Wan didn't know how to excuse himself. With her head back, sobbing, Padme didn't seem to be paying him any attention. He slowly crept back, before exiting through the still open door.

When Obi-Wan finally turned around, he almost ran right into Soala. "How is she?" the woman asked. "I heard the news about Vader and figured she would be concerned over it."

"She is completely distraught," Obi-Wan told her. "She is sobbing and crying with fear that Anakin will find her, and their son. I didn't know how to deal with her, so I left to come and find you."

"Let me talk to her." As Soala ran past him, he noted that she was completely unfazed that he had mentioned Luke. She was so focused on her sister she didn't see the need to ask him anything about this newfound knowledge of his.

Figuring there was nothing more he could do, Obi-Wan started to head back to his own room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a bloodcurdling scream come from inside Padme's room.

"Padme!" The terror in Soala's voice was evident as she screamed her sister's name. Obi-Wan ran to the door. He looked at Padme's bed, finding it empty. His eyes darted around until they fell upon Soala. She was standing out on the balcony, looking over the railing. While Obi-Wan knew what had happened, he had to see it for himself.

Running out on the balcony and looking over the railing himself, he was able to see the body of Padme lying on the ground far below. She was lying in a pool of blood. Despite the fact he had seen a countless amount of death in his life, this proved to be too much for him. He had to cover his eyes with one hand, while putting his other arm around Soala after she leaned into him to cry on his shoulder.

**...**

Obi-Wan walked around like a zombie as he packed. None of the things he was packing were his own, they were just general items kept in the guest room of the Naboo palace. If he was going to make his way to Tatooine disguised as just a normal traveler, he was going to need luggage in order to look authentic. He figured Soala wouldn't mind if he took a few things.

"Leaving us already?" Soala was standing in the doorway. From the look on her face she appeared okay.

"I was thinking I should go to Tatooine."

"Are you worried that Vader might find Padme's son and come for him."

"I think the boy is safe in hiding there. If Padme believed Vader knew where Luke was, she would have done something about it."

"She killed herself to protect her child. As long as she was alive, Vader might have been able to read her mind and learn his location."

"Yes, I know that." Obi-Wan continued to concentrate on his packing as he didn't want to look at Soala.

"I think she would approve of this. You going to Tatooine to watch over Luke." She paused as she thought of something. "Is this temporary? Are you just going to stay a short time to see if Vader comes for him, then leave to fight elsewhere?"

"There is no fight to be had anywhere, at least not now. One day, the people of the galaxy might turn against the Emperor. And when they do, I will be ready to rebuild the Jedi, starting with Luke."

"From what Padme told me, Owen and Beru might not let you get too close to him now. You have time, though. One day, he will be an adult, and will be old enough to make his own decisions. Perhaps he will choose to be a Jedi."

"I certainly hope so." Soala walked right up to Obi-Wan so she could look him in the eye.

"I think if Padme would approve of this. She was always very fond of you, and always appreciated what you did for Anakin. I know she would trust you to watch over her son."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan replied.

"I didn't come down here just to tell you that. I brought you something." She held out her hand. When Obi-Wan looked at it, he could see she was holding a medal, one of the medals he and Anakin had been awarded after the Battle of Naboo. They had both been forced to decline them because of the Jedi prohibition against receiving such awards. "I know Padme would want her son to have something of his father's. I was thinking you could give this to him one day."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said as he took it. "I already have one thing of his father's I can give him, but there is no harm in having more than one."


	14. Chapter 14: Vader Triumphant

**Chapter 14: Vader Triumphant**

The holographic image of Soala Amidala, Queen of Naboo, stood before Bail, Breha, Sheltay, and Satine. She was explaining to him everything that had happened to Padme after she left Alderaan. Bail was stunned by what he was hearing. He almost broke down crying when he heard Padme had committed suicide.

"My sister and I never got a chance to discuss what should be done with Leia were anything to happen to her, but I have little doubt she would have wanted the girl to remain where she is." Soala turned her attention to Sheltay. "In the short time we had, Padme told me you were exceptional in taking care of Leia. I know you have your own daughter of the same age and taking on another child would be an extra enormous responsibility. But I believe Padme would have wanted you to take her. It would be the best way to keep her real identity hidden and having Winter as an adoptive sister would make up for the loss of her twin brother.

Bail felt the need to jump into the conversation. "While I have no doubt Sheltay would happily take on the responsibility of raising the child, Leia should be adopted by my wife and I and raised as our own daughter. Leia should be a royal, like her mother. If you don't mind me asking, what is to happen to Leia's twin brother?"

"He is to remain on Tatooine, with his aunt and uncle. Obi-Wan Kenobi is on his way there now. He is going to live there in hiding. One day, though, he hopes to be able to train the boy to become a Jedi."

"And what of Leia. She must be strong in the Force as well. She could be trained as a Jedi too, when the time comes."

"I think it might be best if the twins each took a different path. The boy should become a Jedi, like his father. The girl, if she is to be your daughter, perhaps she should follow a more political path. I know you are planning to make yourself the center of opposition to the Empire. A daughter strong in the Force could do much to aid your endeavors one day."

"Thank you." Right before the image of Soala disappeared, Bail could tell she was relieved for that conversation to be over. Once she was gone, he thought about everything she had just told him. Leia should be a Jedi, he believed. Obi-Wan might not want to train her, but there was someone else who might. Years ago, he had given a ship to Master Yoda so that he might be able to leave on sabbatical. He had put a tracker on the ship, just in case he believed the old master ever needed to be found.

"Captain Antilles," he said into his communicator. "Ready my ship."

**...**

After the communication to Aldaraan ended, Soala turned her attention to her sister, who had been following everything while out of sight.

"Was that to your approval?" she asked.

"Yes, it was." Padme's voice was low, and full of weariness. Soala knew how difficult it was to be entrusting her child to another, but they had decided this was for the best. Leia would be in good hands. Luke, on the other hand, brought out quite the disagreement between the two. Soala didn't have a problem with him being raised by Owen and Beru. Sending Obi-Wan to look over him, with the idea that he might one day train the boy, the same as he did with his father. That was where Soala had the problem. After the way he had failed with Anakin, she wasn't sure he would do any better with Luke. Padme felt differently. She believed her son could not succumb to the Dark Side. He would be unmovable and bring his father back to the light side.

"That's it then," Soala said. "Everything is set up as you want. I take it you are going to head for the sanctuary we discussed?"

"Yes, I am. The coordinates we pulled off the Sith computer, the ones Obi-Wan punched in before changing his mind to come to Naboo, they do lead to a real planet, but it's one that is on only a handful of star charts." Padme smiled as she seemed relieved. "That means that not only is it real, but it is hidden, just as we suspected. And if the rumors I heard about this place are true, and it truly has the Force barrier that's rumored, Anakin will never be able to connect with me and read my mind."

"And your children will be safe, for them to find you one day."

"That is what I believe the Force has planned."

Soala could do nothing more than shake her head as she listened to her sister. The woman had not been born Force sensitive, but her pregnancy with the twins had given her some nascent feelings in it. She believed they stayed with her even after the twins were born, and now she practically saw herself as some kind of expert. While Soala questioned many of Padme's 'premonitions', she did agree with the overall plan she seemed to have. Fake her own death, go underground, keep the identity of the twins hidden, wait for events to take their course. She knew the price for all of them was going to be high, but it was the only way to keep their family safe. It was the only way to keep them hidden from Vader.

**...**

"Lord Vader, can you hear me?"

While Vader heard the words of his master, they sounded like they were coming through a filter. He opened his eyes, and while the image of the Emperor came through, it didn't seem real. He felt like he was watching the Emperor on a monitor screen instead of in real life.

"I can hear you," he replied. Vader was shocked by the sound of his own voice. It was deep, and mechanical. He knew he was thankful he should still be alive, but he wondered why the droids weren't able to construct something better for him.

"Good, do you want to try moving?"

In testing out his mechanical appendages, Vader found they moved very naturally for him. He was relieved the droids apparently got one thing right.

"Where is Obi-Wan right now?" Vader had little time to worry about his suit. He knew his former master was still out there, and he needed to know his whereabouts.

"We were unable to track him as he left Malastare. I have a feeling he will continue to try and attack us, though. I am sure he will make himself known to us soon. And when he does, you can take your revenge upon him.

"And what about Padme?"

"Padme, she died over a year ago."

"No, she didn't. She was there, on Malastare, I felt her." Vader's mechanical voice did a poor job of conveying his anger, from the way it sounded to him.

"Once again, I am afraid you must be mistaken. The pilot who came to your aid saw everything, and he made no mention of a woman there."

Vader was adamant and explained to his master everything that had happened. It was the feeling of Padme's familiar touch that had distracted him at just the right moment.

"I think I understand what happened. Obi-Wan used the Force to mimic the sensation of Padme. He did it to distract you."

Vader was skeptical of what the Emperor was saying, but he let the matter drop. Perhaps it was better for the Emperor to believe Padme had died a year ago. Perhaps it was better if the Emperor did not know there was potentially a child of his out there.

**...**

"Leia must be trained." Bail was adamant as he spoke to Master Yoda. He had come out to Dagobah to try and implore the Jedi master to return to Alderaan with him and train Leia as a Jedi. The man had not been happy to see Bail arrive and seemed even less pleased with his proposal to train his daughter.

"Futile it will be to train her. Call unwanted attention to you, it will."

"But the Jedi can be rebuilt. They need to return. Not only is there my daughter, but there is her twin brother, Luke. He is living on Tatooine right now. Obi-Wan even went out there with the hopes of training him one day."

"Time is not right. Wait me must, if the Jedi are to be reconstituted."

"How can you say this? How can you just stay out here, alone, when there is an entire galaxy that needs you?"

"Explain myself to you, I do not have to do. Little there is to do at this moment. That is my judgement."

"And why should I trust your judgement."

"If listened to me the council did, none of this would have happened. Go home. Raise your daughter. Fight the emperor. The Skywalker twins are strong in the Force. It will guide them to what they need to do. Prepare your daughter for that, you should."

"But you don't know what we will one day be facing." Bail motioned to Satine and she handed over the holo-imager to him. He activated it and held it low so Yoda had a good look at it. "You see this. This a is a weapon the Empire is looking to build. It will allow them to destroy planets. We need to act quickly to stop it."

Yoda smirked as he stared back at Bail. "Worry about that, you should not. Compared to power of the Force, insignificant ability to destroy planet is."

**...**

Vader spent hours upon hours meditating, doing his best to try and reach out with the Force. He was attempting to reach out and feel Padme, but there was nothing. It appeared she was dead. If she had not died on Geonosis, she most certainly died after leaving Malastare.

As he tried to reach out with the Force, he could tell that his power was not what it had once been. His near-death experience had sapped him of much of his strength. He had confidence his previous strength in the Force would return to him, though, it had to.

**...**

The press was gathered around Bail and his wife. He looked down at her as she looked at their new baby daughter. As he turned his attention to the cameras and the reporters, he explained how she had come to live with them. His aide, Sheltay, had discovered a woman with this baby when she greeted an incoming refugee ship. She had noticed the baby was sick and had sent the two to her own personal ship so the baby could receive treatment. All this had been reported before, but he felt the need to reiterate it.

The baby had been treated, but unbeknownst to Sheltay, the mother was suffering from the same illness. She ended up succumbing to it. With this child orphaned, Bail felt a responsibility to take her in. She was now his daughter, Princess Leia Organa.

**...**

Vader walked down the main staircase of the grand hall as everyone turned to look at him. Years ago, he had been here to celebrate an end to the Clone Wars. Now, he was here to have his own accomplishments celebrated. Numerous dignitaries had arrived to see him receive a medal for his role in eliminating the Jedi.

He looked across the hall to Palpatine, who nodded to him. He walked down the stairs, then across the hall to the raised platform that had been constructed for this very occasion. The eyes of everyone in the hall followed him.

When he reached the platform, he walked up the steps and knelt before his master. Palpatine placed a medal around his neck. As he did so, everyone in the hall started applauding. Vader turned around and looked over the crowd, soaking up their adulation.

It didn't take long for his mechanical eyes to move from the crowd to the floating, robotic cameras flying all around the room. They were capturing this moment from every angle and broadcasting it to the entire galaxy. Now, the visage of Darth Vader would be known to everyone in the galaxy.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Tatooine**

Obi-Wan rode the pack animal through the sand dunes outside Mos Eisley. While he had flown to the planet in a disguise, once he was outside Mos Eisley, he changed back into his Jedi robes. Given how remote the planet and the area were, he figured there was little chance he would be recognized as a Jedi. Despite the potential danger, he saw little reason to destroy the robes. They were the only thing he was comfortable in, and he knew the clothes would help him convey the image he wanted.

At the moment, he had no idea where he was going to live. He remembered Anakin claiming there were abandoned houses in areas that had been overtaken by the Sand People. He figured he could take one of them, as his Jedi abilities would allow him to scare the Tuskens away.

Coming over a rather large sand dune, Obi-Wan could see the Lars homestead in the distance. He could see Owen walking around outside. The man didn't appear to notice him until he was close, and then, from the man's body language, it seemed he was not happy to see the Jedi.

**Maw**

The journey to the Maw installation had been long and difficult. Vader didn't understand the need to come out here, but Palpatine felt it was important. They were to meet with someone who was working on a superweapon that the emperor believed would solidify their control of the galaxy.

Vader scoffed at the entire idea of a superweapon. He believed the Force was all they needed. It had guided them to seize power, and it would guide them to keep it. He had skipped the initial meeting he was supposed to attend with the man in charge of the project, Wilhelm Tarkin.

While he was uninterested in the weapon, he figured if they had come all this way, he might as well take a glimpse of it. Palpatine and Tarkin were viewing it themselves from the large viewing window on the bridge of the flagship. When Vader reached them, Tarkin walked away to leave them alone.

Alone now, the two Sith looked out at the weapon that was supposed to give them complete control of the galaxy. Vader tried hard to remember what Sidious was calling it. After a long time, he finally recalled the name, the Death Star.

**Ach-To**

The first thing Padme did, when she stepped out of the ship, was to try and reach out with the Force. Despite her weakness in it, she felt she could sense the Force barrier that existed just above the surface of the planet. The rumors were true, there was a barrier around the surface that prevented the Force from penetrating, meaning she would be blind to Anakin, should he try and reach out and connect with her.

The barrier was a double-edged sword, of course. Between that and the planet's general remoteness, she would have no idea what was occurring in the rest of the galaxy. She was going to have to count on her premonitions being true. The Force would lead her children to her one day, she knew it. She just had to be patient and wait. They would find her. She was sure of it.

**The End**


End file.
